La vie après la lune de miel
by Nat-Mi
Summary: Natsume et Mikan reviennent de leur lune de miel. Leur amour survivra-t-il à la vie en couple?
1. Le retour

La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Higuchi Tachibana et sont tirés du manga "l'académie alice" ("Gakuen alice"). D'autres personnages que j'ai inventés, viendront s'ajouter au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

* * *

><p><span>rating<span>

J'ai hésité avant de classer cette fiction en rating "M". Je pense que cette fiction se situe entre le rating "T" et "M". La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai classé cette fiction en "M" est pour la présence des scènes d'amour. Cependant, je pense que ces scènes sont beaucoup plus soft que ce que j'ai pu lire sur ce site.

**Je déconseille cette fiction au -15ans,**

mais je laisse le soin au lecteurs de décider de lire ma fiction ou non en connaissance de cause.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 1<span> : Le retour

L'académie alice est maintenant devenue une école presque comme les autres. Le règlement changea pour le mieux après la mort de l'ESP (Elementary School Principal). Natsume et Mikan se marièrent après avoir été fraîchement diplômés. Le mariage fut célébré à l'école en présence de tous leurs amis et de leur famille. Ils partirent ensuite en lune de miel.

Natsume et Mikan revinrent de leur lune de miel au bord de la mer sur une petite île grecque. Durant celle-ci, Mikan a appris à Natsume à se détendre et à penser à lui et plus seulement aux autres. Quant à Natsume, il apprit à Mikan les joies de l'amour et à être plus calme.

Natsume avait adoré avoir Mikan pour lui seul. Mikan, elle, avait aimé tous les moments passés avec l'élu de son cœur: les balades sur la plage au coucher du soleil, les instants de repos assis sur le sable en regardant la mer et les nuits passées dans les bras de Natsume. Cette lune de miel avait été comme un rêve éveillé où le temps était resté comme suspendu.

* * *

><p><em><span>Aéroport de Tokyo<span>__ : __10 H du matin_

Nos deux tourtereaux descendirent de l'avion. Le temps était ensoleillé en cette matinée du mois de juillet. Ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages et rejoignirent le hall d'arrivée où les attendaient la sœur et le père de Natsume pour les conduire à leur logement provisoire que leur avait prêté Kazu, l'oncle de Mikan en attendant de trouver la maison de leur rêve.

Kazu, qui avait passé toute sa vie cloîtré à l'académie avait décidé de s'acheter un appartement dans le monde extérieur où il pourrait passer lors de ses jours de liberté. Mais après avoir organisé le mariage de sa nièce avec Natsume, il avait pensé que ce serait le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait leur offrir.

Natsume déposa sa valise sur le sol et accueillit sa sœur qui se jeta dans ses bras. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de son père d'étreindre son fils avec lequel il avait passé si peu de temps. Mikan attendit sagement son tour avant de pour pouvoir saluer sa jeune belle sœur et son beau père.

" Papa, Aoi, je suis content de vous voir. dit Natsume. " Le père de Natsume s'avança vers Mikan et la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Aoi fit de même. " Contente de vous revoir monsieur Hyuuga et toi aussi, Aoi. dit Mikan timidement. " Tous regagnèrent la voiture du père de Natsume où, après avoir chargé les bagages, ils roulèrent vers leur nouveau logement où l'oncle de Mikan les attendait.

L'appartement était entièrement meublé et se trouvait au sixième étage à l'écart du centre de Tokyo. Natsume et son père portèrent les valises à l'intérieur suivis par Aoi. Mikan, elle, se jeta dans les bras de son oncle. " Mon oncle! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous? demanda Mikan. ― Je vais bien Mikan, merci. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. "

Natsume serra la main de Kazu pour le saluer. Ce dernier leur fit visiter l'appartement. " Alors, votre nouveau chez vous vous convient-il? demanda-t-il. ― Si ça nous convient! Tu plaisantes ? Cet appart est immense et il est si bien arrangé! Merci mille fois mon oncle! s'exclama sa nièce. Mikan embrassa à nouveau son oncle. ― Il est parfait. Il est calme et éloigné du centre ville. On va essayer de trouver une maison rapidement. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas trop longtemps privé de votre bien. dit calmement Natsume d'un ton satisfait.

― Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé. ajouta Kazu gentiment. Je suis content qu'il vous plaise. ― Mon oncle, m'autoriseriez-vous à vous rendre visite à l'académie, même si je n'y suis plus étudiante? Nous rendrez-vous visite ici si nous vous invitons? demanda Mikan.

― Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à l'école et je serais ravi de répondre à tes invitations. Dis-moi Mikan, ta lune de miel s'est-elle bien passée avec Natsume? interrogea Kazu. " Son oncle la regarda avec une expression malicieuse dans le regard. Ce qui fit rougir Mikan jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

" La plage était très belle et le temps agréable. C'était magnifique. dit Mikan simplement. " Natsume regarda Kazu droit dans les yeux en prenant Mikan dans ses bras. " Bien sûr qu'elle a aimé sa lune de miel. Elle était avec moi. ajouta Natsume nullement perturbé par le côté intime de la question. ― Je te reconnais bien là Natsume. Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas quittée des yeux.

― Il a été adorable avec moi. Hein! Natsume? dit sa femme tendrement. ― Comme toujours, j'ai eu énormément de patience. dit Natsume avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. ― Hey! Ça veut dire quoi ça, beaucoup de patience? interrogea Mikan.― Tu es parfois épuisante, ma chérie. lui murmura-t-il. ― Tu n'es pas gentil. répliqua-t-elle boudeuse. "

Le père de Natsume, Aoi et Kazu partirent, les laissant enfin seuls. Leurs effets, hormis ceux qu'ils avaient emportés dans leurs bagages, avaient été rangés dans des cartons et amenés de l'académie dans leur nouveau logement. La journée fut déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de tout ranger.

" Il va falloir faire quelques courses si nous voulons manger ce soir. ― Tu comptes inaugurer la cuisine et nous préparer notre premier repas? demanda son mari. Très bien, on va juste passer à la pharmacie avant. Je ne voudrais pas tomber malade par empoisonnement le premier jour de notre retour. glissa-t-il " Il regarda sa femme avec un petit sourire.

" Tu es vraiment un mufle. Lorsque nous étions à l'académie, je n'ai jamais eu de mauvais résultats en cuisine. " Le Natsume de leur lune de miel, tendre et prévenant avait fait place à celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer lors de leurs années à l'académie, moqueur, sérieux et buté.

Après avoir fait quelques courses pour remplir l'armoire à provisions et d'autres fournitures utiles, Mikan cuisina leur repas. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon pour manger. " Alors, monsieur jamais content, est-ce mangeable? dit-elle boudeuse. ― Ça peut aller. Je vais tout de même garder quelques cachets pour l'estomac à portée de main. On ne sait jamais. ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. "

Mikan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était leur premier jour de leur nouvelle vie en couple et son ironie mordante qu'elle avait parfois tant de mal à supporter faisait son retour en force. Lorsqu'il vit ses larmes, il soupira puis se leva pour cajoler sa femme en l'embrassant gentiment.

" Ne pleure plus ma chérie. C'était pour rire. murmura doucement Natsume. " Mikan essuya ses larmes et sourit à son mari. Ils finirent de manger, firent la vaisselle, puis passèrent la soirée devant la TV. Leur retour les avait fatigués tous les deux. Ils prirent une douche puis se mirent au lit. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.


	2. La routine s'installe

chapitre 2 : La routine s'installe

Les jours qui suivirent, servirent à leur couple à construire leur rythme de vie quotidien. Ils se levaient, prenaient leur douche, puis leur petit déjeuner et enfin, ils se séparaient pour chercher un emploi chacun de leur côté. Le soir, Mikan préparait à manger et ils passaient la soirée ensemble.

Une semaine, s'était écoulée lorsque la routine se brisa. Natsume rentra un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. " Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur ce soir. dit sa femme curieuse. ― Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé du boulot. s'exclama-t-il ― C'est génial ! Raconte-moi tout. Quand commences-tu ? Dans quel domaine est-ce ? Est-ce loin d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Natsume l'interrompit en souriant. ― Mikan, une question à la fois, sinon je vais oublier la moitié de ce que tu m'as demandé. C'est un poste d'agent immobilier. C'est à vingt minutes d'ici et je commence lundi. lui expliqua-t-il. De plus, je serai en première ligne pour voir les nouvelles habitations disponibles sur le marché. Ce sera plus facile pour trouver la maison de nos rêves. ajouta-t-il.

― Du moment que ce travail te plaise et qu'il ne se trouve pas trop loin, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Ce lundi, c'est dans trois jours, le 25 juillet? C'est bien ça? questionna-t-elle. ― Oui, c'est ça. Après ce week-end, finies les vacances. dit-il. "

Natsume fut heureux. Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres et même si l'appartement que Kazu leur avait prêté était agréable, il ne se sentait pas totalement chez lui. Il prit Mikan dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle répondit à son baiser en plaçant ses bras autour de son coup. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa femme. Celle-ci frissonna sous ses mains.

" Natsume, il est un peu tôt pour ça. On n'a pas encore dîné. souffla-t-elle gentiment. ― Je prends mon dessert avant mon repas ce soir. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ma chérie, Tu ne vas pas me refuser mon dessert ? ― Non, bien sûr, mais… ― C'est toi que je veux. Et je te veux maintenant. dit-il entre deux baisers. "

Natsume prit sa femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et la déposa doucement sur sol. Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en la caressant sous ses vêtements. Mikan déboutonna la chemise de son mari et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules, tandis que Natsume commença à la déshabiller. Mikan défit le pantalon de son mari qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied, puis ôta ses chaussures pendant que Mikan enlevait les siennes. Il détacha sa jupe et l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le sol.

Elle caressa le torse de son mari qui gémit doucement, puis il souleva sa femme dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et passa doucement sa main dans le dos de son épouse pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le jeter à coté du lit. Il s'allongea sur Mikan et recommença à l'embrasser. D'abord sur la bouche, puis sur ses épaules et dans son coup pendant que sa main droite parcourait lentement le corps de la jeune femme. Sa main gauche emprisonna l'un de ses seins et le palpa doucement. Mikan gémit doucement.

Elle glissa ses mains dans la douce chevelure de Natsume. Ses doigts parcoururent son corps musclé avant de lui enlever son slip. Il prononça sourdement le nom de sa femme avant de lui enlever sa culotte. Il écarta doucement ses cuisses qu'il embrassa fébrilement. Lorsqu'il pénétra en elle et commença un mouvement de va et vient, elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il la prit, elle cria son nom. Natsume la laissa s'allonger dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Mikan ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Natsume profondément endormi. Elle le regarda dormir avec attendrissement. Il semblait si paisible, si fragile. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle eut l'occasion de l'admirer au réveil. La plupart du temps c'est son mari qui s'éveillait en premier. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait réveillé.

Natsume avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Quand il sentit son épouse bouger dans ses bras, il ouvrit les yeux. Au désespoir de son épouse qui aurait aimé l'observer encore un peu.

" Bonjour mon amour. Déjà éveillée? ― Bonjour mon petit ange. répondit-elle doucement. " Mikan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Il répondit à son baiser et sourit. " Depuis quand m'appelles-tu mon ange? dit-il amusé. ― Depuis que j'ai vu ton beau visage endormi. Tu sais que tu es vraiment craquant. lui confia-t-elle. On dirait un petit garçon sans défense quand tu dors. "

Mikan sourit avec tendresse à son mari. Celui-ci la regarda avec un regard malicieux. " Es-tu sûr que les anges font ce genre de choses? s'enquit-il espiègle. " Natsume bascula de côté pour se retrouver au dessus de Mikan et lui fit à nouveau l'amour. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Mikan regarda son époux avec un visage innocent. " Etait-ce une punition pour t'avoir appelé mon ange? lui demanda-t-elle.

― Une punition? Je te trouve bien dur avec moi, ma délicieuse épouse. dit-il d'un ton amusé ― Délicieuse? Ne suis-je qu'une sucrerie à tes yeux? lui demanda-t-elle. ― Absolument ma douce. dit-il en riant. " Il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche puis se ravisa et se retourna vers sa femme. " Je vais prendre une douche Mikan, ça te dit de la partager avec moi? lui demanda-t-il malicieusement. Elle rougit violemment. ― Pervers! Non, je vais attendre mon tour. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner en t'attendant. "

Elle mit sa chemise de nuit puis retourna dans le salon. Son mari la rattrapa en deux enjambées. " Oh non! Tu ne t'en vas pas. Viens là mon cœur. Il prit son épouse par la main et l'amena dans la salle de bain avec lui. Il lui enleva sa chemise de nuit.

" Natsume non! protesta faiblement Mikan. ― Oh si! C'est notre dernier week-end avant que je ne commence à travailler. Je veux en profiter. souffla-t-il près de son oreille. ― Natsume, tu plaisantes! … dit-elle timidement. "

Il la plaqua gentiment contre le mur de la douche. Son épouse le regarda avec timidité. " Natsume je… balbutia Mikan ― Laisse-toi aller ma chérie. Je vais t'apprendre… comme pour notre nuit de noce. murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille. Il embrassa Mikan passionnément, puis il plaça ses mains sous les fesses de sa femme et la souleva doucement.

" Mikan, mets tes jambes autour de moi. lui dit-il. " Mikan obéit docilement à son époux, puis elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou. Il maintint ses cuisses dans ses mains avant de pénétrer en elle. Il commença à aller et venir en elle lentement. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux tandis que la droite soutenait les fesses de sa femme. Mikan gémit doucement et se laissa guider par son mari.

"Na…tsu…me! haleta-t-elle. ― Mika…n! murmura-t-il. " Il reposa doucement Mikan sur le sol. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, puis se rincèrent. La jeune femme sentit ses jambes flageoler et le reste de son corps semblait lourd. " Ça va mon amour? Ton corps semble si fragile. ― Je suis fa…ti…guée… ― Repose-toi ma poupée, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. " Il la porta jusque dans leur chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

" Nat…su… appela Mikan. ― Dors ma chérie. dit-il simplement. " Il remonta la couverture sur sa femme et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Il quitta la chambre.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut prêt, il retourna voir son épouse qui dormait comme un bébé. Il s'installa dans le lit auprès d'elle. Il laissa glisser ses cheveux entre ses doigts en la regardant dormir. Ils étaient si doux et sentaient si bon. C'était un parfum de fraises, son fruit préféré.

Il essaya de la réveiller en douceur en passant le dos de sa main sur sa joue. Ce qui ne fut pas facile car elle avait le sommeil particulièrement lourd. Mikan ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

" Debout mon cœur. Tu ne veux pas manger? Il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour cette nuit. dit Natsume malicieusement. ― Natsume… articula-t-elle difficilement. ― Allez debout paresseuse! " Mikan se leva péniblement et s'habilla sous le regard de son mari. " Tu… tu es obligé de me regarder? bafouilla-t-elle gênée. ― Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà vue toute nue, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie? Je suis ton mari. dit-il en continuant de contempler son corps. "

Mikan rougit, elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise quand elle était nue devant lui. Elle s'habilla le plus vite possible puis ils regagnèrent le salon et mangèrent ensembles. Ils débarrassèrent la table. " Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans le parc? Il y a en a un pas loin d'ici. proposa son mari― Si tu veux. C'est ton dernier week-end de liberté. C'est à toi de décider. dit-elle gentiment. "

Ils rejoignirent le parc main dans la main. Natsume choisit un arbre au calme et il s'assit contre le tronc. Puis sa femme s'assit entre les jambes de son époux et s'adossa contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de son épouse et mit sa tête contre celle de Mikan. La chaleur du corps de son époux lui procura une sensation agréable et le bruissement des feuilles de l'arbre sous la brise légère la bercèrent. Elle s'endormit irrésistiblement.

Natsume regarda le paysage autour de lui avant de s'apercevoir que sa femme s'était profondément endormie dans ses bras. Il s'assoupit à son tour après quelques minutes. Certains passants qui les apercevaient s'éloignaient rapidement pour ne pas les déranger, tandis que d'autres murmuraient: " Quel beau couple! Adorable!... "

Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que Mikan ne se réveille. Elle tourna doucement sa tête et vit son mari endormi. Elle pivota doucement son corps et enlaça son mari. Sa joue reposait maintenant contre son torse. Natsume s'éveilla et bougea un peu.

"Natsume? souffla-t-elle tout doucement. ― Oui, ma chérie? s'enquit-il. ― C'est loin où tu travailles? Tu pourrais me montrer? lui demanda-t-elle. ― Pourquoi pas. répondit-il en souriant. Heureux de l'intérêt que sa femme portait à son travail. " Il prit Mikan par la main et ils firent le trajet à pied. " Ce n'est vraiment pas loin. Tu vas prendre le bus ou tu préfères aller travailler à pied? ― Je vais prendre le bus. L'arrêt est à peine à cinquante mètres de chez nous pour partir le matin et à l'arrivée, il y en a un à quelques mètres de l'agence.

" Ça va être dur d'être séparée de toi. Je m'étais habituée à t'avoir pour moi toute la journée. dit-elle doucement. ― Tu m'auras tout à toi toutes les nuits. C'est le principal. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. ― Pervers! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça. " Elle rougit violemment. On rentre? demanda-t-elle. ― Oui, viens. dit-il. " Il rit voyant qu'elle voulait délibérément changer de sujet.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans se presser et s'installèrent dans le divan du salon. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille à discuter. Le soir, c'est Mikan qui prépara le souper, qui desservit la table et qui s'occupa de la vaisselle. Ensuite, Natsume emmena sa femme dans leur chambre et ils firent à nouveau l'amour.

Mikan aimait Natsume de tout son cœur et adorait passer la nuit dans ses bras, mais son corps n'était pas encore habitué au rythme soutenu de leurs rapports. Après leur nuit de noce, Natsume avait attendu que le corps de Mikan ne la fasse plus souffrir avant de recommencer à faire l'amour avec elle. Durant le reste de leur lune de miel, il avait été attentif et doux avec elle.

Le dimanche se passa tranquillement. Une balade dans le parc, un peu de ménage et la journée fut déjà terminée. Le lundi sans Natsume, commença lentement. Après son petit déjeuner, elle continua sa recherche d'emploi. Elle trouva une annonce qui attira son attention. C'était un poste secrétaire dans une agence de publicité.

Elle se présenta directement au bureau du directeur qui lui fit passer un entretien. Tout se passa très bien. Le directeur était un jeune homme dynamique et sympathique. Après vingt minutes de discussion, il décida de l'engager.

Il fut séduit par sa douceur, son sens du contact et son dynamisme. Il se sentit tout de suite en confiance avec elle. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'un mi-temps à lui proposer et que si le job l'intéressait, elle commencerait le vendredi 29 juillet. Mikan accepta le travail. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de signer le contrat de travail puis se séparèrent.

Mikan sortit de l'agence le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne mit qu'un petit quart d'heure à pied pour rentrer et si le temps se gâtait elle aurait toujours la possibilité de prendre le bus qui s'arrêtait à une centaine de mètre du bureau. Quand Natsume rentra après son travail, elle lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. " Bonjour mon chéri. Comment s'est passé ta journée? s'enquit-elle curieuse.

― Très bien. J'ai découvert que la personne avec laquelle je devrai passer le plus de temps n'est autre que Luca. annonça son mari. ― Notre Luca Piou? C'est super! l'interrompit-elle enthousiasmée. ― Oui, notre Luca. confirma-t-il.

― J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai trouvé du travail. dit-elle en souriant. Ce n'est qu'un mi-temps, mais je commence vendredi. ajouta-t-elle. ― C'est très bien. Ainsi tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop de moi. lui dit-il. Il la prit dans ses bras et il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras avant de la déposer sur le sol et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

" Tu peux nous préparer quelque chose? Je meurs de faim. dit-il fatigué par sa journée. ― C'est déjà prêt. Il n'y a plus qu'à mettre la table et tu pourras te rassasier. lui répondit-elle. ― Je pense que je commence à m'habituer à ta cuisine. ironisa-t-il. " Natsume la regarda en souriant. Mikan lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

" Je vais devenir un vrai cordon bleu et tous tes amis t'envieront d'avoir épousé une bonne cuisinière. ― Tu te flattes ma toute belle. railla-t-il. " La soirée continua sur le même ton. Il adorait la taquiner. Il était bleu de sa petite femme. L'avoir épousée était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir acheter la maison dans laquelle ils pourraient vivre et construire leur propre famille.

Les semaines passaient et leur train-train quotidien s'était mis en marche. Comme Mikan était celle qui avait le plus de libertés, c'est elle qui s'occupait des courses, du ménage et des repas. Mais elle savait que si son employeur lui demandait de passer à un temps plein, elle ferait son possible pour prendre en main ces petites choses qui ennuyait Natsume. Le ménage et les courses, ce n'était pas son truc.

La routine s'était définitivement installée. Natsume se levait, prenait sa douche puis son petit déjeuner que lui préparait sa femme et partait travailler. Le soir, il rentrait aux environs de 18 h 30 et prenait son repas avec Mikan. Il prenait ensuite sa douche et passait la soirée avec sa femme.

Mikan, elle, se levait plus tôt que Natsume pour se laver la première et avoir le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner un peu avant le réveil de son mari. Ils mangeaient ensemble puis elle débarrassait la table et allait travailler jusqu'à 11 h 30. Elle était de retour aux environs de midi et se préparait à dîner. Elle passait son temps libre à lire, écouter de la musique, faire le ménage ou se promener dans le parc qui se trouvait à proximité de leur appartement et revenait pour 17 h 30 afin de préparer le souper pour elle et son mari.


	3. Weekend en famille

chapitre 3 : Week-end en famille

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et Mikan pensa qu'il serait temps de briser un peu ce cercle sans fin. Elle n'avait pas vu son oncle depuis leur retour de leur lune de miel et pensa que Natsume, lui, aimerait sans doute passer du temps avec son père et sa sœur. Lorsque son époux rentra un vendredi soir, elle lui fit part de ses pensées.

" Natsume, que dirais-tu d'inviter mon oncle, ton père et ta sœur le week-end prochain pour dîner ou souper? Cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas vu ta sœur. Tu dois lui manquer et à ton père aussi. Et moi, j'aimerais revoir mon oncle. Qu'en penses-tu? lui demanda-t-elle. ― Pourquoi pas? répondit-il. Je préférerais dimanche où j'ai toute ma journée de libre. précisa-t-il. ― D'accord. On peut les inviter pour dîner, comme ça tu auras toute l'après-midi pour profiter de la compagnie de ta sœur.

Mikan téléphona à son oncle pour lui demander s'il serait libre le dimanche 21 août aux environs de 13 h 30. Après avoir vérifié son emploi du temps, Kazu lui répondit qu'il était libre et qu'il acceptait son invitation avec joie. Elle sonna ensuite à son beau-père qui accepta également l'invitation. Il lui dit que lui et Aoi étaient ravi de passer l'après-midi de dimanche avec eux.

Allo Mikan? demanda Kazu. ― Mon oncle, ça ne va pas? Y a-t-il un empêchement de dernière minute? demanda-t-elle inquiète. ― Non, je voulais juste te demander si Shiki pouvait venir aussi. Il aimerait beaucoup te revoir. la rassura-t-il. " Mikan posa la question à Natsume qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête. " Ce sera un plaisir d'avoir Shiki à dîner. OK, alors je lui transmettrai le message. Au revoir. répondit-il ― Au revoir, dit Mikan. "

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 13 h 30<em>

" C'est bientôt prêt Mikan? Ils vont bientôt arriver. dit Natsume. ― On n'est pas pressé. De toute façon, c'est prêt. répondit-elle. " Natsume vint se placer derrière Mikan alors qu'elle arrêtait la cuisson du dîner. Il l'enlaça et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. " Tu es devenue une vraie petite femme d'intérieure. ― Heureuse que tu l'aies remarqué. dit-elle en souriant ― Mon amour, je t'aime tu sais? murmura-t-il. ― Je t'aime aussi Natsume, plus que tout. dit-elle. " Mikan se retourna pour faire face à son mari et l'embrassa. Elle resta dans ses bras un moment.

" On peut mettre la table maintenant. annonça-t-elle. ― Quand je te tiens dans mes bras comme ça, je n'ai envie de rien d'autre. lui confia-t-il. Si on annulait ce dîner ― Aoi et ton père seraient très déçus. répliqua son épouse. " Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, puis ils préparèrent la table. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Mikan alla ouvrir. Aoi se jeta à son cou.

Mikan, je suis contente de te revoir. s'exclama sa belle sœur. ― Moi aussi Aoi. Bonjour monsieur Hyuuga. dit-elle " Mikan lâcha Aoi qui se précipita dans les bras de son frère. Le père de Natsume prit sa belle-fille dans ses bras puis ce fut au tour de son fils. " Mikan, arrête de m'appeler monsieur, ça me gêne. Appelle-moi beau-papa d'accord? dit le père de Natsume. ― D'accord… beau-papa. balbutia-t-elle.

― Comment vas-tu papa? questionna-t-il ― Je vais bien Natsume. le rassura-t-il. Ta sœur ne tient plus en place depuis ce matin. Elle avait hâte de revoir son grand frère, ajouta-t-il en riant. " Natsume discutait avec son père et sa sœur quand Kazu et Shiki arrivèrent. Mikan les embrassa.

" Mon oncle, c'est tellement gentil d'être venu. Tu n'as pas trop de travail à l'académie? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué? demanda-t-elle ― Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Mikan, ça va très bien. J'avais hâte de revoir ma nièce préférée. L'académie est beaucoup plus calme et agréable depuis la mort de Konunji. De plus, Shiki est là pour m'aider. lui expliqua-t-il. ― Et vous Shiki, vous allez bien. ― Ça va. J'avais très envie de revoir ma petite princesse. dit-il gentiment. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer. fit remarquer Shiki. ― Excuse-moi Shiki, j'avais oublié. "

Natsume se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. " Et si on passait à table? dit Natsume. ― Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. répondit sa sœur. ― Est-ce toi qui as préparé le repas Mikan? questionna son oncle. ― Oui, elle a tout préparé comme une grande fille. ironisa Natsume. Hey! Je ne suis plus une gamine Natsume. rétorqua-t-elle. " Ils mangèrent et félicitèrent Mikan.

Natsume se leva pour enlacer sa femme et déposer un baiser dans son cou. C'était très bon chérie. lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. ― Merci Natsume. lui dit-elle heureuse. ― Si on vous dérange, faites-le nous savoir. glissa le père de Natsume amusé. " Mikan rougit et les autres se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

" Quand aurais-je le bonheur de serrer mon petit fils ou ma petite fille dans mes bras? interrogea-t-il. ― Pas tout de suite papa. On a décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir un enfant. lui expliqua-t-il. ― C'est bizarre. Connaissant Natsume, j'avais pensé que Mikan serait déjà enceinte. railla-t-il. Tu veux la garder pour toi avant de la partager avec ton enfant ou y a-t-il une autre raison? continua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. ― Nous attendons d'être installés dans notre maison avant de fonder une famille. expliqua Natsume. "

" Je comprends. Où en est votre projet? demanda-t-il intéressé. ― Je veux d'abord avoir l'argent en main avant de commencer à chercher. précisa-til. ― Natsume a trouvé du travail dans une agence immobilière et j'ai touvé du travail aussi. ajouta-t-elle. ― Je peux te prêter cet argent tu sais? Tu n'as qu'à demander. dit le père de Natsume à son fils. ― Merci, mais je préfère gagner l'argent moi-même. lui répondit-il gentiment.

― Prends ton temps Natsume. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas pressé. ― Merci Kazu, mais je souhaite m'installer au plus vite. ― Je te reconnais bien là Natsume: indépendant et impatient. Je me souviens encore avec quelle rapidité tu as officialisé ta relation avec Mikan. Je suis un peu triste que tu m'aies enlevé ma petite princesse. ironisa-t-il ― Votre princesse est à moi maintenant. répliqua-t-il abruptement. ― Tu sembles bien possessif. remarqua-t-il en souriant.

― Beau-papa, auriez-vous des photos de Natsume lorsqu'il était petit? demanda Mikan changeant de sujet. ― J'en ai quelques unes. Surtout lorsqu'il était bébé. lui répondit-il. Après ce fut plus difficile. Il évitait délibérément l'appareil photo. ajouta-t-il. " Mikan sourit. Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'académie c'était pareil. Il détestait être pris en photo.

" J'aimerais vraiment les voir. Il devait être adorable. dit-elle ― Que veux-tu dire par «était»? Ne me trouves-tu déjà plus à ton goût? interrogea son mari d'un ton moqueur.

― Serais-tu en manque de compliments? Tu sais que tu as un physique attrayant. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. ― Je sais, mais c'est ton opinion qui m'intéresse, pas celles des autres femmes. railla-t-il.

― Mikan aussi avait du succès avec les garçons. fit remarquer Kazu. ― Les deux dernières années le nombre de mes admirateurs a commencé à augmenter. Natsume, lui, a du succès depuis son arrivée à l'académie. C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Lorsque je suis venue à l'école, il avait déjà son fan club. dit-t-elle ― Mikan, tu as toujours été aveugle. Tu avais des admirateurs, mais tu ne les voyais pas. expliqua Kazu. ― C'est une chance pour Natsume. Il aurait sans doute eu plus difficile de conquérir Mikan. souligna Shiki.

― Qu'en savez-vous? Mikan n'a toujours aimé que moi. bougonna-t-il. ― Sans doute parce que tu éloignais systématiquement ses prétendants. insista Kazu. ― Rusé, notre chat noir. dit Shiki en riant. " Kazu et Shiki se regardèrent d'un air complice. Ils aimaient taquiner Natsume.

" Natsume, c'est vrai? Tu empêchais les garçons de m'approcher? demanda-t-elle étonnée. ― Mais non, tu ne vois pas qu'ils te font marcher! dit-il. " Natsume regarda Shiki et Kazu d'un air renfrogné. Ils savaient que le jeune homme était amoureux de Mikan depuis qu'il avait dix ans, mais elle était trop naïve pour le remarquer.

Natsume aida sa femme à débarrasser pendant que leurs invités s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils bavardèrent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au soir. Leurs invités quittèrent l'appartement tous ensembles.

" Ta sœur était vraiment contente de te revoir. ― Toi aussi. Elle t'adore tu sais? Depuis votre première rencontre. dit-il gentiment. Shiki et Kazu semblaient heureux de te voir. Quand à mon père, il t'adore. continua-t-il.

― Je suis contente que ta famille m'ait accepté si facilement. Cela m'aurait peiné si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Mon oncle t'apprécie beaucoup et Shiki aussi. lui dit-elle gentiment. ― Shiki m'en veut de lui avoir volé sa petite princesse. bougonna-t-il. Mais au fait, pourquoi t'appelle-t-il ainsi?

― Il plaisantait Natsume. Il m'appelle comme ça depuis ce nouvel an à l'académie où toi et les autres m'avez offert des livres de contes de fées. Il me comparait à une princesse attendant son prince. Et bien sûr, le prince charmant c'était toi.

― Si on allait dormir ma princesse? dit-il d'un ton las ― Seulement si mon prince accepte de s'endormir dans mes bras. répondit-elle. " Natsume prit Mikan par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre. " Est-ce que ça veut dire oui? railla-t-elle. " Mikan lui sourit de manière espiègle. Ils prirent leur douche l'un après l'autre puis se mirent au lit.

Comme promis, Natsume s'étendit dans les bras de Mikan. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement: pouvoir le dorloter. Prendre soin de lui comme elle aurait voulu le faire avec ce petit garçon solitaire, triste et fragile, âgé de dix ans qu'elle avait connu à l'académie.

Elle passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre allait et venait dans son dos. Doucement, avec une tendresse infinie, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Elle déposa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, puis inclina la tête vers la sienne et resta ainsi un long moment à le regarder dormir.

Natsume avait du mal à comprendre ce besoin qu'elle avait de vouloir le câliner. Mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et la laissait le materner, il devait admettre qu'il aimait ça.

La semaine se passa bien, mais ils décidèrent de passer un week-end seuls avant d'inviter leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis leur mariage. Le père de Natsume leur rendit visite pour apporter l'album photos que lui avait demandé Mikan. On était vendredi soir et Natsume était installé dans le divan avec sa femme. Il alla ouvrir.

" Papa? dit-il étonné ― Surprise! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. J'ai apporté les photos de mon fils adoré pour Mikan. expliqua-t-il. "

Natsume résista à la tentation de lui dire de remporter son album avec lui et de lui refermer la porte au nez. Mikan, qui avait entendu son beau-père, se précipita vers lui enthousiasmée.

" Oh, beau-papa! Vous y avez pensé! C'est vraiment gentil. Installons-nous dans le salon. proposa-t-elle. " Le père de Natsume fut heureux de voir le sourire ravi de sa belle-fille et fut amusé par le visage boudeur de son fils.

" Quel adorable bébé! Ce petit nez et ces jolies joues joufflues. Si notre futur enfant était un garçon, j'aimerais qu'il te ressemble. Tu étais tellement mignon. dit-elle attendrie. ― Tu m'as déjà vu bébé, pourquoi es-tu tellement en adoration devant ces photos? bougonna-t-il

― Comment aurait-elle pu te voir bébé? l'interrompit son père confus. ― Lorsque nous étions à l'académie, nous sommes allés dans le passé pour connaître qui était vraiment la mère de Mikan. Elle devait s'enfuir avec elle pour échapper à Kuonji, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. expliqua Natsume ― On a vu votre femme et vous durant ce voyage. Au fait, je dois vous remercier. C'est vous qui m'avez mise au monde avec Kaoru. dit Mikan. "

― Oui, on a vu des moments très intéressants dans le passé. Je me rappelle d'un moment plutôt croustillant où maman t'a quasiment violé sur un divan. railla-t-il en regardant son père espiègle. ― On n'aurait pas dû vous laisser voir ce genre de choses, c'est honteux! répliqua Monsieur Hyuuga embarrassé. " Ce qui fit rire Natsume.

" Je me souviens de ta participation à la naissance de Mikan. Je pense que les mots que maman avait prononcés était: «Darling, va me chercher une bassine et de l'eau.» ― Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Attends quand ce sera ton tour. dit-il. Mikan, tu étais vraiment très mignonne lorsque tu étais bébé. Une petite poupée avec un immense sourire. ajouta-t-il gentiment. "

Mikan regarda d'autres photos où son mari était un peu plus âgé et s'émerveilla devant ce petit garçon si mignon. Il y avait plusieurs photos où il était endormi. " Beau-papa, il a vraiment l'air d'un ange quand il dort vous ne trouvez pas? Vous aimiez bien le prendre en photo dans son sommeil. remarqua-t-elle.

― Oui, il était un vrai petit ange. Mais la raison pour laquelle il y a tant de photos quand il est endormi, c'est que c'était le seul moment où il ne pouvait pas se cacher pour éviter l'appareil photos. expliqua-t-il en riant. "

― Tu savais que je détestais être pris en photo et tu profitais du seul moment où je ne pouvais pas me défendre pour arriver à tes fins, c'est vil. dit Natsume dégoûté.

― J'aime avoir des souvenirs et les photos sont pratiques pour garder en mémoire les images du passé. argua-t-il. ― Ouais, c'est juste une excuse. dit son fils d'un ton peu convaincu. ― Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, beau-papa. J'aime beaucoup prendre des photos. Si je n'avais pas supplié Natsume, on n'aurait aucun souvenir de notre lune de miel. affirma Mikan. "

" Ta femme est plus compréhensible que toi. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies choisie. dit-il en souriant. ― Si nous avons un petit garçon un jour, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas cette aversion pour les photos sinon, il vivra un enfer avec sa maman. Je vais adorer prendre mon petit bout de chou en photo, ainsi que son papa. dit Mikan rêveuse. ― Ça promet. soupira Natsume.

― Et si tu avais une petite fille, tu aimerais qu'elle soit comment? lui demanda son beau-père. ― J'aimerais qu'elle ressemble à l'une de ses grands-mères ou bien un peu des deux. Votre femme et ma mère étaient aimées de tout le monde à l'académie. Moi, j'ai dû me battre pour me faire accepter. J'aimerais que ma fille soit aimée par tout le monde. J'aimerais qu'elle ait les yeux de son papa et son intelligence, dit-elle.

― Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle te ressemble? questionna son mari surpris. ― Durant notre voyage dans le passé j'ai vu à quel point ma mère et Kaoru étaient aimées et respectée pour leur intelligence, leur gentillesse et leur courage. Je voudrais que ma fille leur ressemble.

― Tout le monde t'adorait à l'académie ma chérie. Tu t'es intégrée en un temps record. Le premier jour de ton arrivée, tu avais déjà Iinchô, Anna et Nonoko de ton côté, alors que d'habitude, ils n'osaient jamais s'opposer à moi. Et bien sûr Hotaru, mais tu la connaissais déjà avant ton arrivée. souligna-t-il.

― Trois personnes Natsume, alors que toi, je suis sûr que toute la classe t'adorait déjà. ― Ils ne m'adoraient pas. La plupart d'entre eux avaient peur de moi. précisa-t-il. ― Bon! Je vais rentrer. Je pense qu'Aoi va s'inquiéter. Elle ne sait pas que je suis venue. dit le père de Natsume. ― Elle sera sûrement furieuse que tu ne l'aies pas emmenée avec toi. dit son fils amusé.

" Merci, d'avoir pris le temps de me montrer ces photos. C'était vraiment gentil. dit Mikan. ― C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce sourire sur ton visage. Et puis, c'est agréable de partager ses souvenirs avec quelqu'un. Au revoir. lui dit-il en souriant. ― Au revoir. répondirent-ils.

" Tu crois que ça lui a fait de la peine de revoir les photos de ta mère? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. ― Non, au contraire! Il te l'a dit. Il a aimé partager ces moments avec toi. Je pense que cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

Demain, on invitera nos amis pour le week-end prochain. On se partagera la liste des appels d'accord? demanda Natsume. ― OK, le week-end prochain c'est le 4 septembre? interrogea-t-elle. ― Oui, c'est bien ça. On va garder la même heure et le même jour pour ce dîner. dimanche 13 h 30 comme pour le week-end dernier. précisa-t-il."

Le samedi passa très vite. Mikan et Natsume appelèrent leurs amis de l'académie. Ils ne demandèrent pas à leurs collègues de venir. Ils n'auraient pas aimé devoir s'empêcher de parler de l'académie et des alices. Tous répondirent à l'invitation: Luca, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Sumire, … et même Hotaru réserva ce jour pour eux dans son agenda.

Le dimanche fut un jour de détente. Le temps était toujours ensoleillé et chaud et ils en profitèrent pour aller se promener. La semaine de travail arriva très vite. Mikan avait hâte de revoir ses amis et sa semaine lui parut bien longue.


	4. Weekend entre amis

chapitre 4 : Week-end entre amis

_Dimanche 4 septembre._

C'est dans la bonne humeur que Natsume et Mikan retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils parlaient des souvenirs de l'académie et de ce qu'ils devenaient. Le couple passa d'un groupe à un autre pour entendre les dernières nouvelles. Quand Natsume était auprès de sa femme, il ne manquait pas de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser ou de placer une main sur sa taille. Leurs amis furent ravis de les voir si proche.

" Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux ensemble. Quand je repense au Natsume de l'académie et à celui que je vois ici, c'est une toute autre personne. Il sourit et il montre à quel point il aime notre petite Mikan. dit Tsubasa. ― Il a mérité d'être heureux, tu ne crois pas? Et puis, ils forment vraiment un très beau couple. Le chat noir et son rayon de soleil. dit Misaki en souriant.

― Il est éperdument amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il a dix ans. Je suis content qu'il se soit enfin décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, sinon Mikan n'en aurait jamais rien su. Elle est tellement naïve. murmura Tsubasa à l'oreille de sa femme. ― C'est étonnant de voir le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour lui avouer ses sentiments, alors qu'il a été si rapide pour officialiser leur relation. dit Misaki.

― Une fois que Mikan lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait, il n'a plus hésité. Quand je repense à leur relation du début, ça me fait toujours sourire. Le nombre de fois où elle est venue pleurer dans mes bras parce qu'il lui faisait des misères. commenta Tsubasa en riant. "

Hotaru se mêla à leur groupe. " Dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps. C'est du gâchis d'avoir tant attendu. Par simple curiosité, quand as-tu remarqué les sentiments qu'il avait pour Mikan? demanda Hotaru.

― Je pense que c'est pendant festival culturel, lors du jeu de la lampe d'Aladin. J'ai pris Mikan dans mes bras et j'ai surpris son regard meurtrier posé sur moi. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais quand j'ai resserré mon étreinte autour de Mikan, J'ai vu son expression. J'étais fixé. Et toi, le génie? railla-t-il.

― Lors de la pièce que la classe de Luca avait montée pour le festival. Il y a eu un incident qui a empêché une partie des élèves de jouer dans la pièce. Narumi a alors demandé à certains élèves présents de prendre leur place. Mikan s'est retrouvée à jouer le rôle du prince avec Luca pour partenaire. Il jouait blanche neige.

Narumi a changé le script à la dernière minute et a fait savoir à Mikan qu'il voulait qu'elle embrasse Luca sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais Naru a insisté, prétextant une meilleure audience si le baiser du prince à Blanche Neige était sur les lèvres. Natsume n'a pas supporté de la voir embrasser Luca. Il lui a balancé un truc sur la tête avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Sa manière d'agir ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il était jaloux. expliqua-t-elle. "

― Hey! Mikan, viens voir un moment! demanda Tsubasa. C'est vrai que tu voulais embrasser Luca dans une pièce pour le festival? ― Je ne voulais pas décevoir les élèves qui avaient travaillé si dur pour cette pièce. J'étais obligée de le faire. précisa-t-elle. " Mikan et Luca rougirent tous les deux en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

― Alors Natsume est arrivé à ton secours et t'a évité la corvée d'embrasser Luca. Quel galant jeune homme. railla Tsubasa ― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? dirent Mikan et Luca surpris. ― Oups! Il semble qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. C'est gentil d'avoir prévenu Hotaru. marmonna-t-il. ― T'as pas demandé. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. "

Mikan et Luca se retournèrent vers Natsume qui n'avait rien raté de la discussion. " Natsume c'était toi? dit Luca d'un ton accusateur. ― Désolé Luca. Si ce stupide ombrelliste ne te l'avait pas dit, tu n'en aurais jamais rien su. dit-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Natsume jeta un regard noir à Tsubasa.

― Ça veut dire que tu étais déjà amoureux de moi à ce moment-là? Je n'aurais jamais deviné. dit Mikan étonnée. ― Tu es une idiote. Tu ne vois jamais rien. répliqua Natsume. d'humeur maussade. "

― Hotaru, à propos de cette pièce, tu n'aurais pas une photo de Natsume habillé en chat sauvage? Il était trop mignon dans cette tenue. demanda Mikan pleine d'espoir. ― Si bien sûr, je t'en ferai une copie. dit-elle nonchalamment. J'ai gardé celle de Luca aussi, si cela intéresse quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix. ― J'ai payé pour que tu détruises cette photo. Tu es malhonnête. dit Luca offusqué.

― Je t'interdis de montrer cette photo à qui que ce soit Mikan. dit Natsume menaçant. ― Je la montrerai à ton père. Il va l'adorer, mais je la garderai pour moi. Tu étais si mignon, Natsume, dit-elle d'un ton espiègle. ― Je ne pouvais décemment pas me débarrasser de ces chefs d'œuvre. glissa Hotaru ironique. "

Tous se regardèrent en souriant, excepté Natsume et Luca qui n'avaient pas envie de rire. Mikan alla voir son amie Nonoko qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Anna et d'Inchô. " Bonjour Nonoko, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? l'interrogea-t-elle. ― Eh bien! J'ai rencontré un jeune homme là où je travaille. Nous avons tous les deux la même passion pour les sciences. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est sérieux. L'avenir le dira. dit-elle.

Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves aussi tôt que toi Mikan. ajouta-t-elle. Je t'envie tu sais. Tu as vraiment de la chance. dit Nonoko. ― Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait à l'académie et il m'a choisie. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance. reconnu-t-elle. ― Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte mon amour. commenta-t-il. ― Natsume! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Mon séduisant chat noir aux pas de velours. dit-elle amusée. "

Natsume embrassa Mikan en la prenant dans ses bras. Luca regardait cet échange de loin et eu un pincement au cœur. Il aimait toujours Mikan et même s'il était heureux du bonheur de son meilleur ami, il était triste qu'elle ne l'ait pas choisi lui.

" Et toi Anna? demanda Mikan curieuse ― Moi et Iinchô sommes fiancés depuis la semaine dernière. lui confia-t-elle timidement. ― Wouah, félicitation à vous deux ! Ecoutez tous le monde! Anna et Inchô sont fiancés depuis une semaine, vous le saviez? s'exclama Mikan. " Tous, félicitèrent les fiancés avant de reprendre leur discussion. " Je suis vraiment contente pour vous. dit-elle sincèrement. "

Mikan alla trouver Tsubasa et Misaki. " Tsubasa, maintenant que Misaki et toi êtes mariés, pensez-vous fonder une famille? ― Eh bien! Puisque tu en parles, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre. Misaki est enceinte de deux mois. l'informa-t-il visiblement ravi. " Mikan se jeta dans les bras de Tsubasa.

" C'est génial! Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux! s'exclama-t-elle. " Elle était toujours dans les bras de Tsubasa quand Natsume fit son apparition. " Mikan, lâche-le immédiatement. tonna-t-il. " Mikan le lâcha et prit la main que lui tendit son mari. " Toujours aussi jaloux à ce que je vois. observa-t-il. ― Ferme-la l'ombrelliste. dit-il hargneux. "

Natsume emmena Mikan un peu à l'écart la prit par les épaules. " Mikan, je ne veux plus te voir te jeter dans ses bras à tout bout de champ. Tu es ma femme à présent. Ça ne se fait pas. lui expliqua-t-il. ― Mais Natsume, c'est mon ami. Misaki, le sait. Elle ne m'a rien dit. ― Mikan, elle n'a sans doute pas voulu te blesser. Je ne veux plus te voir dans ses bras, c'est compris? insista Natsume ― C'est compris. dit-elle piteusement. "

Mikan fut peu triste. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne relation avec Tsubasa et Misaki. Natsume laissa sa femme seule un moment pour aller discuter avec Mochiage. Quand Tsubasa vit l'expression de Mikan il s'approcha d'elle avec Misaki. " Que se passe-t-il Mikan? Tu t'es disputé avec Natsume? demanda-t-il gentiment. ― Non, il m'a expliqué que je ne devais plus me jeter dans tes bras parce que ce n'est pas bien et que j'allais faire de la peine à Misaki. dit Mikan tristement. "

" Ça ne me fait pas de la peine. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Tsubasa, mais comme un grand frère. la rassura Misaki. ― Vraiment? Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. dit Mikan encore incertaine. " Misaki prit Mikan dans ses bras. ― Tu sais, Natsume n'aime pas trop quand tu te jettes dans les bras de Tsubasa; ça le rend peut-être triste. ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

Mikan la remercia et se dirigea vers Luca le cœur plus léger. " Bonjour Luca. Ça se passe bien le travail avec Natsume? ― Oui, ça va. Et toi Mikan? demanda-t-il gentiment. ― Mon patron est très gentil et le travail me plaît beaucoup. Tu as remarqué le nombre de nos amis qui sont en couples. Je pensais que toi aussi tu trouverais une personne spéciale pour toi. dit-elle naïvement. "

" J'avais trouvé une personne spéciale, mais elle a épousé mon meilleur ami. Ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. " Luca regretta sa franchise immédiatement. Mikan se rendit compte qu'elle venait de commettre un impair. " Oh, Luca! Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… je… bafouilla-t-elle. ― Ce n'est pas grave Mikan. la rassura-t-il. ― Mais si c'est grave! Je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et je viens de te faire de la peine. insista-t-elle "

Sans y penser, elle enlaça Luca. Il fut surpris, mais ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement. Il savait que c'était un geste innocent de la part de Mikan. Il pouvait rester dans les bras de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il savoura le contact du corps la jeune femme contre le sien.

Natsume vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il traversa la pièce en grandes enjambées et arracha Mikan de l'étreinte de son ami. Mikan, surprise, émit un petit cri et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. " Mikan, tu veux me rendre fou. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit! " Il était fou de rage et son cœur lui martelait les côtes. Voir sa femme dans les bras de son meilleur ami, l'avait vraiment retourné. Il la gifla. Tous leurs amis furent choqués par le geste du jeune homme.

" Natsume… souffla-t-elle encore sous le choc. " Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de son épouse, la baffe qu'elle avait reçue lui faisait mal. Sa joue était en feu. " Natsume! Tu…. intervint Hotaru mécontente ― Tu n'as pas à me dire comment la traiter! C'est ma femme! la coupa-t-il durement. "

Il empoigna son épouse et l'emmena dans leur chambre. " Ça t'amuse de me faire de la peine. l'accusa-t-il ― Mais non, je… Il était triste. Je… commença Mikan

― Et moi? Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti en le voyant dans tes bras? Tu es à moi Mikan. Je ne veux pas te voir dans les bras d'un autre. Est-ce que c'est clair dans ta cervelle d'idiote? hurla-t-il. ― Oui, Natsume. Je suis désolée. dit-elle ― C'est tout ce que tu sais dire. continua-t-il exaspéré. "

Il plaqua Mikan contre le mur de leur chambre. Il était fou de rage, blessé et jaloux. Il voulait effacer l'image de Luca dans les bras de sa femme. Il la regarda avec une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard. Il lui enleva son T-shirt. " Natsume, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nos amis sont dans la pièce juste à côté, dit sa femme affolée. ― Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. dit-il. "

Il fit glisser la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et plongea sa main dans le bonnet pour l'emprisonner. Il le caressa fébrilement. " Natsume, non… pas maintenant… dit-elle horrifiée ― Maintenant Mikan. dit-il froidement. "

Il se pencha sur sa poitrine et sa bouche couvrit son sein droit de baisers brûlants. Sa femme se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. La bouche de son mari s'empara de son sein et le suça doucement. " Na…tsu… me! murmura-t-elle doucement. "

Il fit glisser l'autre bretelle de soutien-gorge. Sa main s'empara de son autre sein, avant de laisser sa bouche le couvrir de baisers. Mikan cessa de résister. Elle essaya de ne pas gémir trop fort et eut beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser. Natsume emmena son épouse sur le lit et la fit asseoir. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, puis l'allongea sur le dos. Il finit de la déshabiller, puis ôta ses propres vêtements.

"Natsume, nos amis… ils… dit-elle faiblement. ― Ils attendront. la coupa-t-il sèchement. " Il se mit entre ses cuisses. Il la pénétra et commença son voyage en elle. Il fut plus brusque que d'habitude. Son désir mêlé à sa douleur ne ménagea pas Mikan. Il recommença à palper ses seins, mais ses caresses se firent plus agressives. Il continua son va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il la prit. Là, il se retira et se rhabilla. Il lui tendit ses vêtements, lui dit de se rhabiller et attendit qu'elle soit prête.

Il prit sa femme par la main et entra calmement dans le salon comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mikan se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle sut que personne n'ignorait ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Son corps était encore endolori par la brusquerie de son mari. Ses amis firent comme si rien n'était arrivé et la journée toucha à sa fin, mais l'ambiance ne fut plus la même.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre, Natsume avait gardé la main de son épouse dans la sienne. Il lui faisait une remarque à l'oreille ou serrait sa main plus fort si elle souriait un peu trop à son goût à l'un de leur amis.

Mikan garda le sourire, mais Hotaru, Luca et Tsubasa ne furent pas dupes. Ils savaient qu'elle passait un moment difficile. Hotaru voulu dire sa façon de penser à Natsume, mais le regard suppliant de Mikan l'en dissuada. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver l'humeur de son mari. Lorsqu'il était aussi en colère, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

" Je m'excuse Luca. Cela n'arrivera plus. Je ne voulais pas … murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui ― Ce n'est pas grave Mikan. " Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. " Natsume, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire. Je suis navré. dit-il contrit. ― Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luca. Je sais quel effet peut avoir ma femme sur les hommes. Cela n'arrivera plus, j'y veillerai. dit-il froidement. "

Hotaru avait été choquée par la gifle que lui avait donnée Natsume. La violence avec laquelle il l'avait frappée l'avait surprise. Mikan n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait et elle comprenait qu'il soit jaloux. Mais il connaissait Mikan et savait qu'elle était naïve. Il aurait dû lui expliquer.

Quant à la scène de la chambre, elle fut écœurée. Elle eut l'impression de revoir le petit garçon qui s'était mis hors de lui parce que son amie avait enfreint les règles de son défi le jour de son arrivée à l'académie.

Leur amis partirent les uns après les autres et se dirent au revoir. Tous avaient été consternés par ce qui s'était passé, mais nul ne dit rien. Tsubasa embrassa Mikan sur la joue et c'est Misaki qui la prit dans ses bras.

Elle lui murmura: " Porte-toi bien Mikan. Si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu veux parler, je serai là et Tsubasa aussi. ― Encore félicitation pour le bébé. Tu m'enverras des photos, Misaki? Tu veux bien? lui demanda-t-elle. ― Bien sûr Mikan. Je n'oublierai pas. répondit-elle.

" Appelle-moi si tu veux parler. Au revoir. dit Hotaru à sa meilleure amie en regardant froidement Natsume. ― Au revoir Hotaru. dit-elle simplement. Hotaru fut triste de la voir se refermer sur elle-même.

Natsume prit sa femme par la main et l'assit sur ses genoux. " Ma chérie, tu devrais débarrasser la table. Après nous irons dormir. dit-il doucoureux. "

Mikan obéit sans un mot et suivit Natsume dans leur chambre. Son époux se déshabilla puis ôta les vêtements de son épouse. " Tu es à moi, mon amour. Ne l'oublie jamais. lui ordonna-t-il. " Le ton farouche n'échappa pas à sa femme.

Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux et possessif. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Elle venait de découvrir deux de ses rares défauts.

Elle sut que cette nuit serait différente des autres. Il la porta et la laissa tomber sans délicatesse sur le lit. Il lui fit l'amour pendant plus d'une heure. Il laissa son désir et sa possessivité prendre le pas sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme. Ce qui rendit ses attouchements plus brutaux. Mikan s'accrocha aux épaules de son mari et essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur que lui fit endurer son mari.

Elle lui avait fait de la peine et comprenait qu'il soit en colère, mais pour la première fois elle détesta la manière dont se passa leur nuit. Il n'y eut aucune tendresse dans ses baisers ni d'amour dans ses actes. Elle se sentit misérable et blessée. Son corps était meurtri et elle laissa couler ses larmes lorsque son mari la lâcha et s'endormit de son côté sans la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle prit sa douche le lendemain matin, son corps ne lui faisait presque plus mal. L'eau chaude avait relâché ses muscles endoloris et son corps était plus détendu. Elle mangea son petit déjeuner, attendit que Natsume ait fini de manger, nettoya la table puis partit travailler. Natsume s'était levé de bonne humeur et avait embrassé sa femme avant de partir comme si la dispute de la veille n'avait jamais existé.


	5. Résolutions de Mikan

chapitre 4 : Résolutions de Mikan

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans incident. Natsume, bien que fatigué lorsqu'il revenait du travail, semblait heureux de retrouver Mikan. Leur dispute ne semblait plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Un jour après son travail, Mikan découvrit une petite boutique de vêtements féminins. Elle y acheta une petite robe d'été. Elle était à manches courtes et de couleur vert d'eau. Le haut de la robe était joliment décolleté. Le corsage de celle-ci était composé d'une dizaine de petits boutons qui soulignait la taille gracile de la jeune femme. La robe s'évasait à partir de la taille et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

Elle revint à l'appartement, prépara le repas pour elle et Natsume, enfila la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter et attendit patiemment son retour.

Son époux avait passé une dure journée à son travail. Le marché immobilier ne se portait pas particulièrement bien et la concurrence était rude. De plus, il voyait tous les jours des maisons intéressantes qui auraient pu convenir pour lui et sa femme, mais que leur compte en banque ne leur permettait pas de s'offrir.

A peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte de l'appartement que Mikan se jeta dans ses bras. Il laissa tomber son attaché-case et mit ses bras autour d'elle. " Bonjour mon amour. Comment c'est passé ta journée aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-elle pleine de sollicitude. ― Pas terrible. Je suis crevé! dit-il d'un ton las. ― Regarde! J'ai acheté une nouvelle robe. Elle te plaît? dit Mikan en s'écartant légèrement de lui. "

Natsume se raidit. Il repoussa Mikan sans ménagement et la gifla. Sa joue la fit souffrir, mais plus que tout elle ne comprit pas la réaction de son mari.

" Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Tu es fou? dit-elle en colère. " Il la regarda froidement. Il vit bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait provoqué sa colère et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son emportement. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua en criant.

" Ce qu'il me prend? Je travaille dur tous les jours pour épargner de l'argent pour notre maison. Je fais attention à chaque dépense. Et toi, tu fais quoi? Tu fais les boutiques! Tu dépenses sans compter! On en avait pourtant parlé Mikan. Tu étais d'accord de faire attention et pour le bébé aussi, tu te rappelles ce que l'on avait décidé? Pas de bébé avant d'être installé.

Tu prends tes précautions au moins? ― Tu crois quoi? Qu'avec ton sourire et ton optimisme, l'argent va arriver tout seul sur notre compte? Ce n'est pas avec ton demi-salaire que cela va s'arranger. ajouta-t-il furieux. "

Il lâcha Mikan d'un geste brusque. Elle fut déséquilibrée et bascula en arrière. Elle heurta lourdement la table basse du salon avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle sanglota. Elle regretta amèrement l'achat de cette robe. Elle fut désemparée et triste d'avoir déçu son mari.

" Natsume, je suis désolée ! Je… je n'avais pas pensé que cela te mettrait en colère. Cette robe n'était pas chère. affirma-t-elle. Je…

― Je me fous du prix de cette fichue robe ! Tu ne comprends donc pas? C'est une dépense I-NU-TILE ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu ne penses vraiment à rien ! J'ai épousé une gamine ! Une gosse capricieuse, dépensière, gourmande et stupide! Tu es incapable de garder le sens des réalités ! Ta naïveté, ton sourire stupide,…Tu m'exaspères. conclut-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las.

" Je pensais que mon sourire et ma naïveté était ce qui te plaisait chez moi. dit-elle consternée. " Les seules choses que Natsume aimait chez elle, l'exaspéraient à présent. pensa-t-elle tristement. "Pardonne-moi Natsume ! S'il te plaît, je ferai attention. Pour le bébé, je n'ai pas oublié. Je prends la pilule. Mon amour, je… je vais changer… lui dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. "

Natsume tourna les talons, entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Mikan se releva péniblement et regarda son corps à l'endroit où il avait touché la table basse. Une grande ecchymose rouge vif apparaissait sur sa hanche. Elle regarda ensuite son visage dans un miroir et vit que sa joue portait encore la trace de la main de Natsume. Elle aurait certainement une belle marque bleue dans peu de temps.

Elle entra dans leur chambre. Son visage était maculé de larmes. Son mari sortit de la douche et entra dans la chambre une serviette autour de la taille. " Le repas est prêt Natsume. dit-elle. ― Je n'ai pas faim. Et pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de pleurnicher! répondit-il d'un ton froid. "

Mikan essuya ses larmes et retourna dans le salon. Après cette scène, elle avait perdu l'appétit. Elle débarrassa la table, puis s'occupa de la vaisselle avant d'aller se laver. Elle laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur son visage pendant que le jet de la douche les faisait disparaître. Elle se sécha et enfila sa chemise de nuit.

Natsume dormait déjà quand elle se glissa sous les draps. Elle le regarda dormir sans oser le toucher. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il paraissait si paisible, si fragile et si beau quand il était endormi.

Le lendemain matin, Mikan s'éveilla la première. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, fit sa toilette et s'habilla. Elle prépara ensuite le petit-déjeuner et mangea seule. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle s'assit dans le salon en attendant que Natsume arrive. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il mangea puis parti travailler sans un regard pour sa femme.

Il arriva à son travail la mine renfrognée. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir le visage rempli de larmes de sa femme. Il détestait la voir triste, mais son côté infantile le mortifiait. " Bonjour Natsume… Hou la ! Vu ta tête, tu t'es certainement disputé avec Mikan. dit-il. Ne te tracasse pas, Mikan est incapable de rester fâchée contre toi très longtemps.

― Bien vu. Sauf que c'est moi qui lui en veut. Elle se conduit de manière irresponsable et ça me rend malade.

― Elle est comme elle est, mais elle t'adore, dit Luca. Tu la connais depuis que tu as dix ans. Explique-lui gentiment et elle fera des efforts. conseilla-t-il à son meilleur ami. Depuis quelques années, elle s'est beaucoup assagie, elle plus calme et a beaucoup mûri.

― Change de sujet tu veux? On a du travail. dit Natsume froidement, peu désireux de parler de sa vie privée avec son ami. ― C'est toi qui vois. répondit simplement Luca. "

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mikan ne parla à personne de ce qui était arrivé la veille avec Natsume. Lorsqu'une de ses collègues lui demanda pourquoi elle se déplaçait si lentement, elle lui répondit que sa maladresse lui avait causé une petite chute. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de sourire.<p>

* * *

><p>Comme elle travaillait à mi-temps, elle bossait toutes les matinées et avait toutes ses après-midi de libre. Elle rentra à l'appartement et s'assit pour réfléchir.<p>

" Natsume a raison, il ne m'a demandé que de petites choses et j'ai été incapable de les respecter, dit-elle tristement. " Elle repensa à tout ce que son mari lui avait reproché et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle change car elle voulait être une bonne épouse pour l'homme qu'elle aime.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Elle ferait des efforts et le plus tôt serait le mieux. décida-t-elle. Elle prit un bloc-notes et y inscrivit tous les défauts qu'il lui avait cités. Elle décida compléter sa liste en demandant à Hotaru. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait mieux que quiconque et elle saurait l'aider efficacement. Elle lui téléphona.

" Hotaru, c'est Mikan. Je ne te dérange pas? ― En fait, si ! Je suis en plein boulot… répondit son amie froidement. Mikan resta silencieuse un moment. Elle ne souhait pas perturber son amie dans son travail.

" Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Puis-je te rappeler plus tard? demanda-t-elle. " Hotaru fut étonnée de la réaction de Mikan, d'habitude, elle ne se tracassait pas de savoir si elle était occupée ou non. Elle sut que quelque chose avait dû arriver à son amie. " Vers 15 heures. dit-elle simplement. ― OK. Je te rappellerai. Encore désolée de t'avoir importunée. ajouta-t-elle. "

Mikan raccrocha en laissant Hotaru perplexe, le combiné toujours en main. Elle se remit au travail en attendant son coup de fil, mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Elle s'attendait à ce que Mikan la rappelle à tout instant, ne tenant aucun compte de l'heure qu'elle lui avait donnée. Aussi fut-elle étonnée de ne pas entendre la sonnerie du téléphone dans les minutes qui suivirent leur conversation. " Elle se conduit de manière vraiment bizarre, pensa Hotaru. "

Mikan décida de se changer les idées en allant se balader dans le parc qui se trouvait à moins de dix minutes de son logement. Après avoir marché pendant une heure à contempler le paysage verdoyant qui s'offrait à elle, elle s'assit un peu à l'écart des couples et des familles qui se trouvaient là.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle espérait que Natsume ne lui ferait plus la tête lorsqu'il reviendrait le soir. Elle retourna à leur domicile pour joindre Hotaru.

* * *

><p>Elle reprit sa liste de défauts et son stylo, puis composa le numéro de son amie. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt. " Hotaru, c'est encore moi. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder? interrogea Mikan.<p>

― J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Que puis-je faire pour toi? questionna-t-elle. ― J'aimerais que tu me dises quels sont mes défauts. dit son amie. Hotaru allait de surprises en surprises, elle répondit avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. ― Il y en a tellement, je ne sais pas pour où commencer. " Mikan resta silencieuse un moment.

Ainsi, sa meilleure amie pensait, elle aussi, qu'elle n'avait que des défauts. pensa Mikan désemparée. Même si elle y mettait un ton ironique, elle senti qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ces paroles. Elle soupira avant de répondre. " Peut-être pourrais-tu me donner ceux qui te semblent les plus importants à tes yeux? dit-elle d'un ton las. "

Là encore, la réaction de Mikan l'étonna. Elle ne s'était pas mise en colère et avait répondu calmement. Hotaru s'inquiéta. " Eh bien! hésita-t-elle. Tu es plutôt collante. Quand nous étions à l'académie, dès que tu recevais de l'argent, tu le dépensais aussitôt. Donc tu es plutôt dépensière. Tu es gourmande, impulsive et bien sûr tu es une idiote… acheva-t-elle finalement.

― Alors tu as dit: collante, dépensière et puis? Peux-tu répéter, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout noter. déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. ― Hotaru se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle avait pris sa demande à la légère, mais son amie semblait plus que sérieuse. Elle n'eut pas le choix, elle répéta ce qu'elle avait dit.

Que vas-tu faire de cette liste? interrogea son amie inquiète. ― Je vais essayer de corriger certains de mes défauts. J'aimerais être une meilleure personne pour les gens qui m'entourent. dit-elle sincèrement. J'aimerais ne plus te déranger durant ton travaille. Pourrais-tu me donner les heures où je pourrais te sonner si j'avais quelque chose à te demander? déclara Mikan sérieusement.

― Tu peux m'appeler entre 19 h et 21 h, mais si c'est urgent, tu m'appelles quand tu veux. insista Hotaru. Que se passe-t-il Mikan? Tu t'es disputée avec Natsume? Raconte-moi! Tu vas bien? l'interrogea-t-elle.

― Merci pour tout Hotaru. Ne te fais plus de soucis pour moi. Dorénavant, je me débrouillerai seule. Il est temps que je devienne une adulte et que j'arrête de compter sans cesse sur les autres. Bonne soirée Hotaru ! Et merci encore pour ton aide! dit-elle avant de raccrocher. "

Elle relut la liste que son amie lui avait donnée et la compara avec celle de Natsume. Elle en arriva à la conclusion que ce qu'elle devait changer en premier était: son côté dépensier, son manque d'intelligence, sa gourmandise et son irresponsabilité.

Sur une nouvelle feuille elle écrit ce qu'elle devrait faire à l'avenir. Tout d'abord, ne plus acheter de vêtements sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire; ne plus acheter ou préparer pour elle-même des desserts, autres sucreries ou des en-cas salés; penser au bien-être des autres avant le sien; Trouver un second travail pour aider Natsume à épargner pour la maison; ne plus demander de l'aide à ses amis ou à sa famille à tout bout de champ et enfin, se cultiver en lisant des livres loués à la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Hotaru se fit du souci pour son amie. Ce brusque changement de comportement ne laissait rien présager de bon. Comme elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Mikan et Natsume, elle décida d'appeler Luca. Peut-être en saurait-il plus.<p>

" Luca, c'est Hotaru. Je ne te dérange pas? dit-elle laconiquement. ― Non, pas du tout. Que puis-je faire pour toi? lui demanda-t-il curieux. ― Je m'inquiète pour Mikan. Elle vient juste de m'appeler et elle semble vouloir changer son caractère. Saurais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait m'éclairer sur son comportement étrange?

― Non, pas vraiment. Natsume était d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Mikan, mais à part le fait qu'ils se soient disputés et qu'il la trouvait irresponsable, il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. Et toi que t'a-t-elle dit?

― Rien, absolument rien! C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. D'habitude, il est difficile de la faire taire. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais ça me tracasse. Enfin, tant pis! Tu sembles en savoir autant que moi. Je vais te laisser. Bye! dit-elle en raccrochant. ― Hota… dit Luca. " Hotaru raccrocha avant que Luca n'ait pu lui dire au revoir.

Elle aurait voulu savoir comment allait vraiment son amie. Malheureusement, elle avait énormément de travail ce qui l'empêcha de reprendre contact avec Mikan. Les semaines et les mois suivant ne s'annonçaient pas mieux. Elle dut remettre son investigation à plus tard.

* * *

><p>Mikan passa le reste de son après-midi à lire avant de préparer le repas. Vers 19 h, Natsume rentra. Mikan s'avança doucement près de Natsume, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. " Si tu as faim, tout est prêt. l'informa-t-elle. " Natsume mangea en silence pendant que sa femme préparait le lit. Quand il eut fini, il prit sa douche et se mit au lit.<p>

Mikan fit un peu de rangement avant de prendre sa douche et d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Elle se glissa aux côtés de son mari, se blottit tout contre son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. " Pas ce soir Mikan, je suis fatigué. dit-il froidement. " Mikan rougit violemment à ce qu'il voulait insinuer.

" Je… je voulais juste dormir près de toi. souffla-t-elle. " Il se retourna et laissa sa femme s'installer contre lui et ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Natsume s'éveilla en premier. Il regarda son épouse toujours endormie. Il remarqua le bleu qui marquait sa joue. " L'ai-je vraiment frappée si fort? pensa-t-il.

Il passa sa main le long du corps de sa femme en remontant de sa jambe vers sa taille. Quand il passa sa main sur sa hanche, il sentit sa brusque réaction. Il retroussa sa chemise de nuit et vit l'ecchymose d'une couleur qui virait maintenant au violet. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Il se remémora la scène de la veille et se rappela vaguement la chute de Mikan sur le sol.

" Mon dieu ! Et moi qui lui aie reproché ses larmes. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle s'était blessée. murmura-t-il. " Mikan ouvrit les yeux et regarda timidement son mari. " Bonjour. dit-elle.

― Bonjour chérie, ma petite poupée si fragile. Je suis désolé pour ta hanche je ne savais pas. Je… ― Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes. lui dit-elle. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyée en dormant près de toi. dit-elle inquiète. "

Natsume passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de son épouse tandis que la droite attirait son corps près de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Mikan répondit à son baiser et se pelotonna contre le corps de son époux. Heureuse que sa colère ait disparu.

" Ma poupée, il est temps de se lever. dit-il doucement. " Mikan se leva et prépara le petit-déjeuner pendant que Natsume prenait sa douche. Puis elle se lava à son tour. Quand elle entra dans le salon, Il était déjà parti. Elle mangea et se rendit à son travail. Elle avait toujours mal à sa hanche, mais fut heureuse que Natsume ne lui en veuille plus.


	6. Mikan complète son mitemps

Nouveaux personnages n'appartenant pas à Higuchi Tachibana: (personnages inventés)

Kaoru Kalitori: vendeuse du magasin de vêtements féminins et patronne de Mikan.

Marco: ami et assistant de Kaoru Kalitori. Il conseille Kaoru et coiffe Mikan lors de ses séances de pose.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 5<span> : Mikan complète son mi-temps

Quand Natsume arriva au bureau, il fut accueilli par l'interrogatoire de son ami et collègue, Luca. " Que s'est-il passé avec Mikan? C'était quoi cette dispute? demanda-t-il. ― Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. rétorqua son meilleur ami calmement. ― Mikan est aussi mon amie. Si tu lui as fait de la peine, ça me concerne aussi, répliqua Luca. ― Il y a déjà deux jours de cela. Pourquoi y revenir? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te raconter? Est-elle encore venue pleurer sur ton épaule comme lorsque nous étions enfants? Bon dieu! Ne grandira-t-elle donc jamais? dit-il énervé.

La colère de Natsume revint aussitôt. Le remords à propos de la blessure de son épouse fondit comme neige au soleil. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle raconte leur vie privée à tous ses amis?

" Je suis son ami. Pourquoi ne se confierait-elle pas à moi? argua Luca. Bon Dieu Natsume! Je t'ai laissé le champ libre avec Mikan car je croyais que tu l'aimais et qu'elle serait heureuse avec toi. Si tu ne veux plus d'elle, donne-la moi! implora-t-il. "

Natsume se figea. Mikan aurait-elle dit à Luca qu'elle voulait le quitter? Sa jalousie et sa colère montèrent en lui. Luca fut vraiment inquiet pour Mikan. Surtout après le week-end où Natsume l'avait giflée. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en aimerait jamais un autre, mais si cela pouvait faire réfléchir son ami, cela valait la peine de lui faire peur.

" C'est ma femme et je ne la laisserai à personne, pas même à toi! rugit-il. Notre intimité ne te regarde pas. Fin de la discussion! ― Elle n'est pas ta propriété! rétorqua Luca.

― Je te préviens, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour me prendre Mikan, je te le ferai payer! menaça Natsume farouchement. Maintenant, au travail. Je ne veux pas que tout le bureau soit au courant de ma vie privée. dit-il d'un ton glacial. " Leurs collègues s'étaient tous retourné vers eux lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le ton élevé de leur discussion. Luca baissa la tête et se tut.

Ils se remirent au travail. La journée empira d'heure en heure. Un de leur client s'insurgea d'avoir raté l'acquisition d'une villa qui était partie pour un prix bien supérieur au sien. Natsume essaya de le calmer en lui expliquant que l'acheteur avait décidé d'obtenir la villa quel qu'en soit le montant demandé et qu'il n'aurait pas pu payer le prix pour lequel la maison était partie.

Après son travail, Il fit un tour par la banque pour voir où en étaient leurs économies. Il était déprimé et fatigué. Sa rancœur alla à la personne qui était la plus facile à blâmer: son épouse. Il se souvint de la discussion avec son meilleur ami et la colère refit à nouveau surface.

* * *

><p>Mikan demanda à son patron si elle pouvait passer d'un mi-temps à un temps plein, mais il lui répondit que c'était impossible. A la fin de sa matinée, elle regarda les petites annonces à la recherche d'un autre job, mais sa recherche fut infructueuse. Elle soupira. Pour se changer les idées, elle se dirigea vers le parc. Par un heureux hasard, elle rencontra son amie Anna Umenomiya.<p>

" Bonjour Anna, comment vas-tu? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vue. dit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir parler avec une amie. ― Oh, Mikan! Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Natsume? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Mikan se figea un instant, mais se repris. " Tout va bien. Il est adorable avec moi. En ce moment, il travaille beaucoup et revient souvent fatigué. On essaie d'économiser pour acheter notre propre maison. Pour l'instant, on vit dans l'appartement de mon oncle. Et toi, Anna? Comment ça se passe? dit-elle désireuse de changer de sujet.

― J'ai ma propre pâtisserie avec un salon de dégustation. Ça fonctionne bien, mais c'est dur toute seule. dit-elle en souriant. ― Est-ce qu'une aide à mi-temps te conviendrait? Je cherche un second job pour compléter mon mi-temps. J'ai tous mes après-midi de libre. ajouta-t-elle.

― Vraiment? Mais c'est super! Si tu viens travailler avec moi, ton horaire serait de 13 h à 18 h, ça irait pour toi? demanda Anna pleine d'espoir. ― Si tu penses que je n'empoisonnerai pas tes clients avec ma cuisine, c'est bon pour moi. Quand aimerais-tu que je commence? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

― Tu plaisantes! A l'académie, j'ai déjà pu te voir cuisiner et tu t'en sortais très bien. OK, alors c'est décidé. Je t'engage! Pourrais-tu passer samedi pour que je t'explique un peu ton boulot? Tu devras cuisiner bien sûr, mais tu devras également servir aux tables du salon de dégustation. Je te note l'adresse de la pâtisserie sur un papier. Cela t'ennuierait-il de commencer ce lundi, le douze septembre? dit-elle. "

Mikan prit la feuille et regarda l'adresse. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. La Pâtisserie se situait à peine à quinze minutes de chez elle. " C'est parfait! Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé un boulot si vite et en plus avoir une amie comme chef et collègue. J'ai hâte de commencer. dit-elle ravie. Si je passe à 10 h samedi, ça t'arrangerait? demanda-t-elle.

― Oui, ça ira! Moi aussi je suis heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec toi. A samedi alors? confirma Mikan ― A samedi! dit Anna. " Les deux amies s'embrassèrent et partirent chacune de leur côté. Mikan passa devant la boutique où elle avait acheté sa robe. Elle fit un signe amical à la vendeuse qui vint la saluer.

* * *

><p>" Bonjour madame Hyuuga, comment votre mari a-t-il trouvé la robe? demanda la vendeuse. ― Eh bien!... pour tout vous dire, il… il ne l'a même pas regardée. On essaie de mettre de l'argent de côté, alors il n'a pas trop apprécié mon achat. dit-elle gênée. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait sûrement appréciée. En tous cas, elle me plaît beaucoup et elle est très agréable à porter. expliqua-elle "<p>

Mikan fut un peu embarrassée de raconter sa vie devant cette inconnue, mais sa question amicale méritait une réponse. De plus, elle n'était pas douée pour mentir et baratiner les gens. C'était encore une chose qu'elle devrait améliorer chez elle.

" Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de clientes qui me disent ce genre de choses. Ne soyez pas gênée, je comprends tout à fait. C'est une chance de tomber sur vous car je voulais vous faire une proposition:

J'aimerais que vous soyez un de mes modèles pour la promo de certaines robes. Bien sûr, c'est rémunéré. Ce n'est pas une fortune, mais si vous acceptiez, cela m'aiderait. Lorsque vous avez essayé la robe lors de votre dernière visite, je pensais déjà vous le proposer, mais j'ai oublié. précisa la vendeuse. "

― Je travaille du lundi au vendredi. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. C'est dommage! Cela m'aurait plu de porter de jolies robes et en plus d'être payée pour le faire. dit-elle gentiment. " Mikan fut dépitée. Cela aurait fait du bien à ses économies et en plus cela l'aurait beaucoup amusée.

" Mais au contraire, si vous avez quatre heures de libre le dimanche, cela pourrait convenir. La semaine, je tiens mon magasin et il ne me reste que le dimanche pour mettre en place la promotion de mes vêtements. renchérit la vendeuse.

Si cela vous tente, on pourrait convenir pour un horaire de quatre heures chaque dimanche. Qu'en dites-vous? Mikan réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. ― Je pense que pour le dimanche après-midi cela serait possible, dit enfin Mikan.

― Alors c'est parfait! Seriez-vous prêtes à commencer ce week-end de 13 h à 17h? demanda la vendeuse. ― C'est bon pour moi, déclara Mikan. Je suis heureuse que cela s'arrange si bien. ajouta-t-elle souriante. " Mikan sortit son agenda pour noter les horaires de son dimanche. C'était vraiment une journée incroyable, deux jobs trouvés en un jour. C'était un vrai miracle. Et en plus, pour des activités qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

" A dimanche alors. dit la vendeuse. ― Oui, à dimanche. Au revoir. "

Mikan rentra chez elle, consigna ses heures de travail pour Anna et pour la vendeuse de vêtements dans son agenda. Elle fit alors un planning pour sa semaine en notant les heures de ces trois boulots. Elle put ainsi déterminer le temps qui lui restait pour les courses, le ménage et ses moments de liberté. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle prépara le repas.

* * *

><p>Si la journée de Mikan avait été une réussite, celle de Natsume, en revanche, avait été un désastre. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et vit sa femme pleine d'énergie, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours garder le sourire? Mikan accueilli son mari en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis lui parla de sa journée. Mais à peine eut-elle commencé son récit que Natsume l'interrompit.<p>

" J'ai passé une mauvaise journée et ton bavardage me donne la migraine. l'informa-t-il froidement. J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Luca qui semblait au courant de notre dispute. ajouta son mari. " Le ton de Natsume n'échappa pas à Mikan et sentit que sa colère ne ferait qu'empirer si elle osait intervenir. Elle se tut et laissa son époux lui lancer des reproches à la figure. Son sourire disparut de son beau visage.

" Es-tu incapable de tenir ta langue ou cela t'amuse-t-il de raconter les détails de notre vie privée à tout le monde? demanda-t-il furieux. ― Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Luca. dit-elle franchement. ― Ne me mens pas! Je ne le supporterai pas! cria-t-il. ― Mais je te jure… insista tout de même Mikan. "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une gifle retentissante lui arriva en pleine figure. Elle essuya les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Natsume l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua. Il était hors de lui et ne se rendit pas compte de la force avec laquelle il la secouait.

" Cela te plaît-il de me rendre la vie impossible? Ne peux-tu pas te conduire comme une adulte responsable? cria Natsume. "

Il la repoussa loin de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire basculer en arrière comme lors de leur dernière dispute. A l'exception près que, cette fois-ci, c'était sa hanche droite et non la gauche qui heurta la table basse. Il quitta le salon en claquant la porte.

Mikan se releva tant bien que mal et regarda l'état de son corps dans le miroir de la chambre. Sa hanche gauche était toujours marquée d'une couleur violette alors que la droite n'avait pas encore de coloration, mais cela ne tarderait pas à arriver. Sa joue était rouge vif et ses épaules portaient encore la trace des mains de son mari lorsqu'il l'avait malmenée.

Elle retourna au salon avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain. Son corps tremblait de peur et la faisait beaucoup souffrir. Elle essaya d'avaler un peu de nourriture et de se calmer. A son étonnement, Natsume vint manger avant d'aller se coucher. Quand ils eurent fini, Mikan débarrassa la table et s'occupa de la vaisselle avant d'aller s'assoir dans le divan du salon. Son mari, lui, alla se coucher sans un mot. Quand son mari fut endormi, elle essaya de reprendre son calme et appela Luca.

* * *

><p>" Luca? C'est Mikan. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je sais que ta journée a dû être épuisante. Je voudrais te demander un service. dit-elle sans détour. ― Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-il. ― Je vais très bien, merci, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut calme.<p>

― Que puis-je faire pour toi? interrogea Luca ― J'aimerais… que tu ne parles plus de moi à Natsume. dit-elle hésitante. Il a déjà beaucoup à faire au travail. Cela serait gentil si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler de moi. Je crois que cela le perturbe dans son travail et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vos journées ne sont pas de tout repos. glissa-t-elle. "

― Mais Mikan tu es mon amie. J'aime avoir de tes nouvelles et je… ― Luca, tu es mon ami et je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais peut-être pourrais-tu m'appeler plutôt que de t'adresser à Natsume. l'interrompit-elle. Il…Il n'aime pas ça. Je... Je t'en prie Luca, fais cela pour moi. dit-elle enfin.

― D'accord Mikan. Je le ferai. Je suis content d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. affirma Luca. ― Je te remercie. Tu es adorable avec moi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé. Bonne soirée! ― Bonne soirée Mikan. A un de ces jours. dit-il ― A bientôt. dit-elle gentiment. " Mikan raccrocha, laissant Luca abasourdi.

Le ton de son amie lui parut bizarre. Elle semblait désespérée. Il s'inquiéta à nouveau pour elle. Il voulut informer Hotaru de son coup de fil, mais ne réussit pas à la joindre. Il soupira et abandonna l'idée de l'informer du comportement de leur amie.

Luca aurait aimé pouvoir la voir et discuter avec elle pour savoir comment elle allait. Malheureusement, ses heures de travail étaient les mêmes que celles de Natsume et il ne pouvait donc pas voir Mikan sans que son meilleur ami soit au courant.

Mikan avait essayé de paraître normal, mais cela avait été dur. Luca n'était pas idiot et elle espérait qu'il ne parlerait de cette conversation à personne. Elle allait devoir mentir souvent à ses amis pour ne pas les inquiéter, or c'était une discipline qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore. Elle alla au lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Natsume.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent parurent très long à Mikan. Elle lui préparait ses repas, faisait le ménage et essayait de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que son mari. Elle se dit que moins il la verrait, moins il y aurait de chance pour qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher. D'un autre côté, garder ses distances avec Natsume la rendait triste. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour apaiser ses journées difficiles, mais ne savait comment faire.<p>

Si Natsume avait remarqué qu'elle l'évitait, il n'en dit rien et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. La veille du jour où elle devait aller voir Anna pour son nouveau travail, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour parler à son époux. Elle voulait l'aider pour l'argent de la maison, mais ne savait pas quelles mesures il avait prises dans ce sens. On était vendredi, il était 18 h 30 et Natsume déposa sa serviette de travail dans le bureau quand sa femme l'aborda.

" Natsume, je ne te dérange pas? J'ai une question à te poser. demanda doucement Mikan. " Natsume se retourna vers elle avec une expression ennuyée. Mikan déglutit lentement, elle n'avait encore rien dit et déjà, il semblait agacé. " J'aimerais savoir comment tu mets de l'argent de côté pour la maison. J'aimerais participer. As-tu ouvert un compte spécial dans ce but ou autre chose? l'interrogea-t-elle. "

― Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. L'argent que je gagne, je le laisse sur mon compte. Mais ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. On pourrait ouvrir un compte qui servirait uniquement à l'épargne pour la maison. dit-il en réfléchissant à l'idée que lui avait suggéré sa femme.

Cependant, si j'ouvre ce compte, je prendrai mes dispositions pour qu'il te soit impossible de retirer de l'argent. Tu pourras uniquement en déposer. Je n'ai pas envie que mes économies partent en fumée par ta faute. acheva-t-il d'un ton froid. "

Mikan cacha son dépit en voyant à quel point sa confiance envers elle était inexistante. " Fais comme tu veux et dis-moi juste ce que tu as décidé et je ferai comme tu l'auras décidé. dit-elle d'un ton las. Le souper est prêt. " Elle retourna dans le salon et mangea en silence, puis alla dans leur chambre pour lire. Quand Natsume se mit au lit, elle se lava puis se glissa dans son lit.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 8 h<em>

Comme d'habitude, Mikan prépara le petit déjeuner, prit sa douche et s'habilla pour son rendez-vous avec Anna. Natsume partit travailler comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 12 h<em>

Natsume entra dans l'appartement et fut surpris par le silence qui y régnait. Il déposa ses effets de travail sur son bureau, troqua son costume pour une tenue plus décontractée. Sa femme semblait avoir disparu. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces et ne la trouva nulle part. Après deux heures à passer en revue quelques papiers pour le bureau, il commença à s'inquiéter.

" Mais bon sang où est-elle? dit-il. Il tourna en rond dans l'appartement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était seul. A l'académie, il en avait pris l'habitude, mais depuis que Mikan était entrée dans sa vie, il ne l'avait plus jamais été et il se sentit étrangement seul.

Il était près de 18 h quand Mikan rentra, un sourire sur les lèvres qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son mari. On aurait dit un lion en cage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il avait encore quelque chose à lui reprocher. Natsume vit son épouse et lui aboya littéralement à la figure. Elle recula instinctivement.

" Où étais-tu? cria-t-il. " Elle avait envie de lui répondre: «Pourquoi? Je t'ai manqué?», mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse qu'il lui donnerait. De plus, son ironie provoquerait certainement la colère de son époux.

Elle lui répondit la vérité. " Avec Anna. dit-elle finalement. ― Tu n'as pas pensé que me prévenir était la moindre des choses! ragea-t-il. ― Je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard. Je vais préparer le souper. dit-elle d'un ton calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Natsume n'eut rien à répondre. Mais il fut frustré de l'expression impassible de son épouse. Quand il eut fini de manger, elle lui apporta un petit gâteau qu'elle avait préparé elle-même sous la surveillance d'Anna.

C'était un gâteau à la crème fraîche et aux fraises. Les couches de crème dans lesquelles étaient disséminés des petits morceaux de fraise alternaient avec les couches de pâte à gâteau. La seule partie pour laquelle Anna l'avait aidée était la décoration du gâteau. Le dessus de sa réalisation était bordé de crème fraîche et au milieu, trônait un chat noir en sucre entouré de fraises entières. Tout le contour de son gâteau était saupoudré de copeaux de chocolat.

Mikan le déposa devant Natsume. " Je pensais te faire plaisir en te rapportant un dessert, mais vu ton humeur, je suppose que tu n'en veux pas. Je l'emmènerai demain au boulot, je suis sûre que mon boss va l'adorer. déclara-t-elle froidement en reprenant le gâteau. ― Vu que tu as encore dépensé nos économies pour des dépenses inutiles, autant que ce soit moi qui le mange. rétorqua-t-il méchamment. en lui reprenant le plat des mains. "

Mikan reprit son souffle et se retint de lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas acheté, mais il ne la croirait sûrement pas et la traiterait encore de menteuse. Ainsi, ce serait encore une chose qu'il lui reprocherait. Elle soupira résignée.

" Les pâtisseries d'Anna coûtent les yeux de la tête, mais elles sont diablement bonnes. dit-il en dégustant une fraise. " Mikan aurait pu se réjouir de voir que son mari avait aimé son œuvre, mais comme son compliment ne lui était pas destiné, cela lui gâcha son plaisir. De plus, elle était certaine que si son époux savait qu'elle l'avait cuisiné elle-même, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas complimentée.

Elle s'occupa de la vaisselle et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son mari. Les yeux de Natsume parcoururent son corps à peine recouvert d'une serviette. Elle y lut un désir évident et essaya de s'éloigner, mais il fut le plus rapide. Il retira la serviette de son épouse, la souleva dans ses bras et la jeta sans douceur sur leur lit. Elle fut surprise par sa brusquerie. Elle fit un geste pour récupérer sa chemise de nuit, mais les mots menaçants de son époux la figèrent.

" N'y pense même pas! dit-il. " Elle vit l'expression sauvage dans ses yeux et déglutit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se positionna au-dessus de Mikan. Il lui fit alors l'amour.

Une fois encore, il n'eut aucune tendresse pour sa femme, juste du désir et peut-être de la rage. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, mais ne partagea pas son désir. Il fut brusque et lui fit mal. Elle pensa qu'au moins, il la laisserait passer la nuit dans ses bras. Mais même cela, il le lui refusa. Il la repoussa sans ménagement. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet dans ses bras. Elle se sentit triste, seule et dégoutée.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche et Natsume ne travaillait pas. Elle se demanda comment elle allait passer son temps avant de se rendre à la boutique de vêtements pour son premier jour en tant que modèle. Elle se raidit imperceptiblement quand son mari lui adressa la parole.<p>

" Pour la maison, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un compte. Je te donnerai le numéro quand ce sera réglé. Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour aujourd'hui. N'ai-je pas droit à un baiser ce matin? demanda-t-il. "

Mikan se dit qu'il devait avoir la mémoire sélective. Cela faisait un moment qu'il partait sans même lui dire au revoir. Il voulait son baiser, première nouvelle. pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira. Il semblait qu'elle allait devoir s'adapter aux comportements changeants de son cher mari. Docilement, elle s'approcha de Natsume et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Natsume regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait remarqué son manque d'enthousiasme. Il prit Mikan dans ses bras et la força à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. " J'ai déjà eu droit à mieux. Embrasse-moi comme il faut! lui ordonna-t-il. "

Mikan frissonna en entendant le ton agressif qu'il avait employé. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa en repensant à leur lune de miel quand son mari était l'homme le plus tendre et le plus aimant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle l'embrassa avec amour et il répondit à son baiser en la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Natsume utilisa son dimanche pour se délacer en écoutant de la musique. Mikan, elle, se réfugia momentanément dans leur chambre avant de se changer pour partir. " Je m'en vais, je ne reviendrai pas avant 17 h 30. l'informa Mikan

― Et pourrais-je savoir où tu vas? demanda-t-il soupçonneux. ― Je vais travailler. répondit-elle froidement. ― Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu travailles du lundi au vendredi. lui dit-il froidement.

Mikan lui répondit d'un ton glaciale. " J'ai voulu t'en parler, mais tu m'as répondu que mon bavardage te donnait mal à la tête. Alors je t'ai obéi et je me suis tue. J'ai trouvé un second travail pour compléter le premier du lundi au vendredi de 13 h à 17 h et un troisième le dimanche de 13 h à 17 h. acheva-t-elle d'un ton cassant. "

Natsume se renfrogna. Il eut l'impression d'être un gosse capricieux à qui l'on venait de faire la leçon. Il sentit la colère le gagner. Mikan partit sans un mot. Elle fit le trajet à pied et lorsqu'elle arriva au magasin, elle se sentit mieux. Elle allait penser à tout autre chose pendant quelques heures et cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Natsume n'avait pas aimé le ton de sa femme. Il refusait de reconnaître que Mikan n'avait fait que respecter son souhait et son humeur. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que le seul jour où il était totalement libre, il voulait le partager avec son épouse. pensa-t-il. Il fut irrité contre son épouse et, chose qu'il ne put s'expliquer, c'est que son animosité se manifestait toujours de manière brutale. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur pour se calmer.

L'ambiance à son travail, même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son meilleur ami, le rendait irritable. Il voulut se convaincre que la faute en revenait à sa femme, mais une partie de lui-même reconnaissait la vérité. L'ambiance à l'agence le minait et la manière la plus simple de faire disparaître son mal être serait de changer de job. Seulement, abandonner n'était pas dans sa nature et il voulait continuer.

* * *

><p><em>dimanche 11 septembre<em>

" Bonjour madame Hyuuga. Vous êtes en avance. remarqua gentiment la vendeuse. ― Je suis désolée, voulez-vous que je revienne un peu plus tard? demanda poliment Mikan. ― Mais non voyons. Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer et ensuite nous commencerons les essayages. lui dit la vendeuse de vêtements.

" Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur? demanda-t-elle. " La vendeuse se raidit, elle avait déjà eu à faire à de nouveaux modèles qu'elle venait d'engager et à leurs caprices; il lui avait été difficile de les refuser sans les froisser.

" Dites toujours et je verrai si je peux accéder à votre requête. dit-elle prudemment. ― Eh bien… Nous allons travailler ensemble pendant un certain temps et j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Mikan. Madame Hyuuga me semble un peu pompeux et je pense que cela sera plus facile. " La vendeuse se détendit et sourit. Décidément, sa première impression sur cette jeune femme avait été la bonne. Elle était raisonnable, polie et sa gentillesse était désarmante.

" Bien sûr! répondit-elle vivement. En fait, je m'attendais à un autre style de requêtes comme j'en ai déjà eues avec mes autres modèles; comme des réductions sur l'achat d'une robe où l'exclusivité pour choisir les robes qu'elles porteraient et j'en passe. lui confia-t-elle soulagée.

― Je n'ai pas de telles envies. Je voudrais juste porter des robes décentes car je suis mariée et mon mari est d'un tempérament jaloux. expliqua Mikan. Il n'aimerait pas que je pose à moitié nue et à vrai dire, moi non plus. avoua franchement Mikan. Mon second souhait est de gagner un peu d'argent pour mes économies et enfin, j'aimerais prendre plaisir dans ce travail si c'est possible. conclut-elle.

― Tout cela me paraît réalisable. Travailler dans la bonne humeur est un souhait que je partage. Je ne sacrifie pas mes dimanches de gaieté de cœur. déclara-t-elle. ― Pourrais-je savoir comment je dois vous appeler? Je ne connais pas votre nom de famille, mais peut-être préférez-vous que je vous appelle madame. interrogea Mikan.

― Appelez-moi par mon prénom, je pense que cela sera plus facile pour nous deux. Mon nom de famille est Kalitori, mais appelez-moi Kaoru. dit-elle en souriant. Les photos vont servir à plusieurs choses: Au catalogue, à une ou deux affiche(s) grand format et à la décoration de la boutique. expliqua la vendeuse.

Selon le temps qu'il fera, nous irons à l'extérieur ou resterons dans la boutique. Aujourd'hui, il fait un temps splendide, nous irons donc dehors. Vous porterez la même robe d'été verte que vous avez achetée il y a peu de temps. acheva-t-elle. "

Mikan enfila la robe et suivi Kaoru. La vendeuse décida d'aller dans un parc que Mikan n'avait jamais vu. Kaoru choisit un cerisier comme décor pour la première photo. " Mikan, asseyez-vous au bas de cet arbre et repliez vos jambes pour ne laisser que la jupe de la robe en vue. Passez un petit coup de brosse dans vos cheveux. dit-elle en lui présentant une brosse. "

Mikan s'assit comme on le lui avait demandé et étendit le tissu pour donner l'impression d'avoir un cercle autour d'elle. Elle brossa sa chevelure qu'elle avait laissée pendre sur ses épaules. " Prenez ce bouquin, faites semblant de lire et adossez-vous au tronc du cerisier cela paraîtra plus naturel. C'est parfait! Continuez à sourire, je vais prendre une ou deux photos de cette pose.

Maintenant, laissez le livre de côté et relevez-vous. Mettez-vous face au lac et regardez-le. Pourriez-vous prendre une expression pensive et souriante. Comme si vous vous rappeliez un bon souvenir? C'est super! Votre naturel fait merveille. dit Kaoru satisfaite. "

Elles revinrent à la boutique pour que Mikan puisse se changer. La seconde robe que Kaoru lui demanda de porter fut une robe de soirée. Elle était bleue nuit et sa simplicité mettait en valeur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Mikan aimait beaucoup le toucher du tissu. C'était un velours léger et fluide.

La robe était proche du corps. Elle avait une sorte de bustier pour le haut, retenu par deux fines bretelles sur les épaules. La robe laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins sans les dévoiler. A partir de la taille le tissu tombait gracieusement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds. Le dos était joliment décolleté jusque dans le bas du dos. Pour se déplacer, Mikan dut soulever le bas de la robe.

" C'est incroyable! C'est à croire que cette robe a été créée pour vous. Mettez ce pendentif et enlevez un moment celui que vous portez. " Mikan gardait toujours le collier avec le crystal d'alice de son mari qu'il lui avait offert alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'académie.

" Venez vous asseoir, j'appelle un ami qui va vous coiffer. dit-elle. Marco! Pourrais-tu venir t'occuper de cette jeune femme? demanda Kaoru. ― Sans problème. Que désires-tu comme coiffure? demanda-t-il à la vendeuse.

― J'aimerais une coiffure relevée avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombent sur les côtés de son visage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? l'interrogea-t-elle. ― Oui, que dirais-tu si je torsadais ses cheveux en rouleau avant de les attacher à l'arrière de sa tête. Puis je reprendrais quelques mèches pour les laisser retomber sur ses joues. dit-il. ― Ok, vas-y! approuva-t-elle.

Après vingt minutes où le coiffeur lissa ses cheveux, les torsada et les accrocha à l'arrière de sa tête avec une jolie pince assortie à la robe. Il reprit ensuite quelques mèches qui cascadèrent le long de ses joues.

" Si je peux me permettre, je vous trouve ravissante. dit marco galamment. " Mikan rougit et fut mal à l'aise devant ses deux personnes qui posaient leur regard sur elle. "Merci. répondit-elle timidement.

― Je vais juste vous maquiller un peu pour vous donner un air plus sophistiqué. Un peu de phare à paupière, du mascara, du phare à joues et ce sera terminé. Maintenant, on va aller dans la pièce d'à côté. annonça Kaoru. "

Elle plaça le décor d'un bal derrière Mikan et ajusta les lumières. " Pourriez-vous tenir le bas de la robe comme si vous veniez de descendre l'escalier du décor? lui demanda-t-elle. ― Je vais essayer. Ainsi? interrogea Mikan. ― Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant, relever le menton et regarder droit devant vous. Pour l'expression…je bloque un peu. dit-elle un peu ennuyée avant de se tourner vers Marco.

― Essayer de penser que vous regarder une seule personne au milieu de toutes les autres avec une expression subjuguée. proposa Marco. " Mikan eut du mal à imaginer la scène jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à son mariage. Elle s'imagina à l'église ne regardant que son mari qui l'attendait devant l'autel avec ce costume noir qui le rendait si attirant.

Kaoru ne fit aucun commentaire et se dépêcha de prendre plusieurs photos sous plusieurs angles différents. " C'est bon Mikan. Votre expression était parfaite. dit-elle enthousiasmée. Merci pour ta suggestion Marco. Sans toi, on aurait perdu du temps. dit-elle reconnaissante. "

Mikan regarda la vendeuse, très surprise. " C'est déjà fini? dit-elle étonnée. ― Oui, je ne sais pas à quoi vous avez pensé, mais c'était parfait. " Mikan sourit, radieuse. Elle redoutait de ne pas la satisfaire, alors que tout se passait très bien. Marco donna un coup de coude à Kaoru. Celle-ci comprit directement. Elle prit une photo de Mikan avec ce sourire que ses proches aimaient tant.

" Ce sourire aussi est dans la boîte. ajouta-t-elle en souriant. ― Mais je… dit Mikan confuse. ― En restant naturelle, ça marche à tous les coups chez vous. expliqua-t-elle. Marco pourrais-tu noter la coiffure de Mikan pour pouvoir refaire la même la prochaine fois. J'aimerais prendre d'autres photos avec cette robe, mais avec un partenaire. "

" Sans problème. dit-il d'un ton enjoué. ― Un partenaire, je ne pensais pas que j'allais poser avec un homme. Je… bafouilla Mikan nerveuse. ― Ça pose un problème? interrogea Kaoru un peu déçue. ― Je ne sais pas trop. Mon mari est si… murmura-t-elle. ― Jaloux? suggéra Kaoru ― Oui, plutôt. admit-elle enfin.

― Je suppose que votre mari ne passe pas son temps à regarder des catalogues de robes. Si je ne mets la photo avec votre partenaire que dans le catalogue, cela irait? proposa-t-elle.

― Sans doute. dit Mikan incertaine. " Elle s'inquiéta. Que dirait Natsume s'il la voyait sourire à un autre homme dans cette si belle robe? Elle pria pour qu'il ne tombe jamais sur cette photo.

Kaoru lui fit porter d'autres robes d'été et retournèrent dans le parc. Elle la fit poser avec des enfants qui jouaient autour d'elle ou encore seule sur un banc.

Tantôt avec une expression triste, tantôt un regard heureux. Ce fut à la fois amusant et épuisant. Elle dut chercher des moments de sa vie qui correspondaient aux expressions que lui demandait la vendeuse. Sans compter les allers-retours à la boutique, les changements de robes, le maquillage et les coiffures.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente quand la vendeuse lui dit que la séance était terminée. " Eh bien! Cela s'est bien passé. Si mes autres modèles se débrouillent comme vous. Le catalogue sera vite fini. déclara-t-elle satisfaite. "

Mikan rentra chez elle lentement. Les émotions qu'elle avait dû simuler l'avaient épuisée. Elle passa la porte de l'appartement et vit son mari se lever. Il s'approcha de sa femme et prit son visage dans sa main.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? interrogea-t-il durement. ― Oh! J'ai oublié de me démaquiller. dit-elle simplement. ― Et pourquoi diable t'es-tu maquillée? s'impatienta-t-il. ― C'est pour mon travail. dit-elle d'un ton las. ― En quoi consiste ton travail exactement? continua-t-il soupçonneux.

Qu'allait-il encore s'imaginer, pensa Mikan agacée, qu'elle travaillait comme call-girl? Vraiment, si elle n'avait pas été si las, elle aurait sans doute ri des soupçons stupides de son mari.

" Je suis un modèle pour faire la promotion d'une boutique de vêtements féminins. lui répondit-elle. " Natsume commençait à s'énerver. Il agrippa son poignet. " Quels genres de vêtements. Pas des sous-vêtements j'espère? tonna-t-il. " Mikan vit une veine palpiter dangereusement sur son cou. ― Mais non voyons! Juste des robes. le rassura-t-elle. "

Mikan voulu aller dans leur chambre se démaquiller. " Où crois-tu aller? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis pour ce poste de modèle. dit-il de mauvaise humeur. "

Mikan fut à la fois en colère et désemparée. Elle faisait son possible pour qu'il n'ait rien à lui reprocher. Elle essayait de changer les défauts qu'il détestait le plus chez elle. Elle avait trouvé un deuxième job pour aider à économiser pour l'achat de la maison et il trouvait encore le moyen de se mettre s'emporter contre elle.

" Et toi? Tu m'as demandé mon avis pour ton job? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que tu reviendrais chaque jour épuisé et de mauvaise humeur. l'accusa-t-elle sarcastique. ― Je… Ce n'est pas pareil…. balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu par la remarque tranchante de sa femme. "

Natsume lâcha son poignet et Mikan lui tourna le dos. " Merci bien. dit-elle froidement. " Elle alla se démaquiller, prépara le souper, mit la table, puis alla s'asseoir dans le divan où elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Natsume boudait. Sa discussion avec sa femme n'avait mené à rien et en plus c'était elle qui avait eu le dernier mot.

Il mangea seul puis alla s'asseoir près de Mikan. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de sa femme, puis ne sachant quoi faire, il décida d'aller se coucher. Mikan se réveilla et vit la table avec le souper qui avait refroidi. Elle rangea et fit la vaisselle. Elle mangea juste une ou deux tartines et un fruit, puis s'allongea à nouveau dans le divan et sombra dans le sommeil.

Natsume n'arrivait pas à dormir sans sa femme à ses côtés. Il retourna d'un air grognon dans le salon et la vit endormie. Il la porta dans leur chambre, la déposa sur le lit et la déshabilla. " Natsume… murmura-t-elle ensommeillée. " Il sourit en entendant sa femme prononcer son nom.

" Dieu que tu es belle! souffla-t-il après l'avoir déshabillée. " Il s'allongea sur le lit et remonta la couverture sur lui et sur sa femme. Il voulu s'endormir, mais le corps nu de Mikan le hanta. Il la prit contre lui et s'endormit enfin.

* * *

><p><em>lundi 12 septembre : 1er jour a la pâtisserie<em>

Mikan arriva à la pâtisserie avec une légère appréhension. Serait-elle à la hauteur? se demanda-t-elle nerveuse. " Bonjour Mikan, tu es en avances. J'ai préparé ton uniforme de travail. lui dit Anna en souriant. "

Son uniforme se composait d'une robe à fleurs de style asiatique fermée par un col mao. Elle était légère, de couleur mandarine et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle était à manche courte et légèrement fendue sur le côté pour se déplacer plus facilement. Comme elle allait devoir passer de la cuisine au salon de dégustation, Anna avait ajouté un tablier à la robe. Un badge avec son nom complétait le tout.

Mikan enfila sa tenue dans une pièce à l'arrière de la pâtisserie puis rejoignit Anna. " Il te va parfaitement. Tu es très séduisante comme ça. Natsume me brûlerait sûrement vive s'il te voyait habillée ainsi. Pourtant cette robe n'est pas indécente. Ça ne donne pas le même effet sur moi. dit-elle un peu envieuse. "

Anna rit de bon cœur et Mikan essaya de rire de façon naturelle avec son amie. " Merci pour le compliment. Tu es aussi jolie que moi, tu sais? Demande à Iinchô, je suis sûr qu'il pense la même chose que moi. lui assura-t-elle. ― Merci Mikan.

Bon! On commence. dit-elle énergiquement. Voici la liste des pâtisseries proposées. Pour l'instant, tu seras uniquement serveuse. Je t'apprendrai à cuisiner chaque pâtisserie au fur et à mesure comme je l'ai fait pour ce gâteau aux fraises qui te tenait tellement à cœur. Ensuite, tu passeras d'une occupation à une autre. On échangera nos postes plusieurs fois pendant la journée. expliqua Anna.

Au fait, comment Natsume a-t-il trouvé le gâteau? demanda Anna curieuse. ― Il l'a trouvé très bon. répondit-elle simplement. " La journée se passait plutôt bien quand un client devint un peu trop collant.

" Bonjour ma belle, que me proposes-tu aujourd'hui? dit un jeune homme élancé aux cheveux blond d'un ton racoleur. ― Vous pouvez choisir tout ce qu'il y a sur la carte monsieur. répondit-elle poliment. ― Et si ce qui m'intéresse n'est pas sur la carte, mais juste sous mes yeux. Aurais-je droit à une petite gâterie? dit-il en lui jetant un regard explicite. " Le client passa sa main sur les fesses de Mikan qui se recula immédiatement pour être hors d'atteinte de ce dernier.

" Je vous prie de garder vos distances, monsieur. dit-elle froidement. Avez-vous choisi ou aimeriez-vous un peu plus de temps? dit-elle poliment. ― Je te le répète mon sucre d'orge, je veux passer un moment avec toi. dit-il sans se laisser démonter par la jeune femme. ― Désolée monsieur, je ne suis pas intéressée. De plus, je suis mariée. ajouta-t-elle, espérant que cela le refroidirait.

― Etes-vous sourd? Cette dame vous dit qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour les pâtisseries, vous feriez mieux de partir. intervint un autre client d'un ton dissuasif. " Ce dernier était d'une bonne taille et semblait plutôt musclé. Le client qui importunait Mikan se leva et s'en alla. Elle regarda son sauveur et le remercia poliment. Les autres personnes dans le salon applaudirent l'intervention du gentil client.

" Merci beaucoup monsieur. dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. ― Mais je vous en prie. La manière déplacée de cet homme m'irritait. dit-il poliment. "

Son sauveur semblait être du même âge que Mikan. Il était plutôt séduisant, remarqua-t-elle. Il prit doucement sa main et la baisa. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Mikan. D'autre clients les regardèrent en souriant. Elle s'excusa poliment et retourna à son travail quand Anna vint vers elle.

" Mikan, ça va? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidée, mais j'avais des préparations au four. lui dit-elle inquiète. ― Ça va merci. Cela t'arrive-t-il souvent? demanda-t-elle. ― Cela ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Heureusement, Iinchô est intervenu. "

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. Les clients furent très gentils avec elle. Le sourire et la gentillesse de Mikan firent des merveilles. Les habitués de la pâtisserie l'adoptèrent aussitôt.

" Tu t'en es très bien sortie Mikan. Même avec cet affreux dragueur. Tu ne t'es pas emportée et tu es restée polie. Si j'avais pu te prévenir pour ce genre de comportement, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de te comporter autrement. dit-elle en souriant.

― Merci. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Si ce jeune homme n'était pas intervenu, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie. dit Mikan en montrant d'un signe de tête discret son sauveur. "

" C'est un habitué. Il est très gentil et il semble que tu lui aies tapé dans l'œil. Il ne t'a pas quittée des yeux depuis ton arrivée. ajouta-t-elle d'un ton entendu. "

Mikan rougit et fut un peu gênée, ce qui fit rire Anna. Avoir des admirateurs sur son lieu de travail ne l'emballait pas particulièrement. Mikan se changea et revint tranquillement à l'appartement. Elle fut fatiguée, mais satisfaite de sa journée.


	7. Des hauts et des bas

nouveau personnage (inventé):

Suke: modèle partenaire de Mikan dans la boutique de vêtements féminins.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 7<span>: Des hauts et des bas

_Samedi_

Mikan profita de sa journée de liberté pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle déambulait dans les rayons quand elle remarqua la catégorie «bien être». Elle feuilleta quelques ouvrages au hasard et fut intéressée par un bouquin sur le massage. Il était bien expliqué et elle pensa que, si l'occasion se présentait, elle pourrait essayer le massage sur son mari. Peut-être cela aurait-il un effet bénéfique sur lui. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment elle pourrait soulager ses journées difficiles. Ceci était peut-être la solution.

Elle revint à l'appartement et lut le livre lorsqu'elle entendit Natsume entrer. Elle rangea le livre de massage et les romans qu'elle avait empruntés. Elle savait que si son époux tombait dessus, il lui reprocherait d'acheter des choses inutiles sans prendre la peine de remarquer que les ouvrages venaient de la bibliothèque et qu'elle ne les avait donc pas achetés.

Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils mangèrent en silence. L'après-midi passa lentement. Elle s'installa dans leur chambre pour lire un roman tandis que son mari écoutait de la musique dans le salon. Ils soupèrent vers 18 h 30, puis Natsume prit sa douche et alla dormir. Quand elle n'entendit plus de bruits, elle se lava puis se faufila sous les couvertures.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche<em>

Le lendemain, Mikan continua de lire avant d'aller à la boutique. La soirée, se passa calmement. Quand son mari fut dans les bras de Morphée, Mikan se lava puis le rejoignit dans leur lit. Elle regarda Natsume endormi sur le ventre et elle se dit que c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, s'assit à côté de son époux et commença le massage par le bas de son dos.

Elle passa un long moment à masser ses épaules et son cou qui étaient particulièrement noués. A la surprise de Mikan, Natsume se retourna. Elle resta figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Mikan, puis il lui prit les mains et l'attira vers lui avant de se rendormir. Mikan tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe puis, s'installa dans les bras de son mari avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Natsume se réveilla le premier. Il se sentit plus léger, plus détendu. Il vit son épouse endormie dans ses bras et sourit. Il bascula avec sa femme dans ses bras pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Doucement, Il lui ôta sa chemise de nuit et admira son corps. Il pencha ensuite la tête vers la poitrine de Mikan et y déposa des baisers brûlants. Le corps de celle-ci réagit instantanément.

Sa bouche s'empara alors de la pointe de son sein gauche et le suça longuement. Le dos de Mikan se cambra vers son époux. "Aah… Hmmm… gémit-elle. " Il fit de même avec son sein droit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, toujours embués de sommeil. Ses mains fourragèrent doucement dans la chevelure de son mari.

Il s'étendit sur Mikan et mit ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il palpa doucement. Il se saisit de ses cuisses et les plaça autour de sa taille. Natsume s'insinua en elle et commença à aller et venir lentement. Mikan accrocha ses mains dans son dos. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il fut très doux.

Ses allées et venues devinrent plus rapides. Sa femme accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. Chaque pénétration devint plus intense. Les gémissements de Natsume se mêlèrent à ceux de Mikan. Cela faisait une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, qu'elle n'avait pas réagi de cette manière. Les mains de son épouse voyagèrent de ses fesses musclées à son dos. Natsume la prit une première fois et ils crièrent à l'unisson.

Son désir ne sembla pas vouloir s'apaiser. Il recommença à la posséder encore une, deux, trois fois avant de s'arrêter. Sa femme l'embrassa tendrement et enfouit à nouveau ses doigts dans la chevelure de son époux avec laquelle elle joua en continuant de prendre ses lèvres. Il répondit à sa tendresse et à sa passion. Quand leur baiser prit fin, il s'écarta de ses lèvres et regarda l'heure. " Il est déjà temps de se lever. maugréa-t-il. "

Il n'eut pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il porta Mikan dans la douche. Ils se shampouinèrent et se savonnèrent l'un l'autre avant de se rincer. Natsume emprisonna alors les fesses de sa femme et la colla contre le mur. Les mains sous ses fesses la soulevèrent et elle mit ses jambes autour de son mari puis s'agrippa à son dos. Quand leur voyage vers le lieu des délices s'acheva, il la reposa doucement sur le sol de la douche, puis sortirent pour se sécher.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner. dit-elle timidement ― Ce n'est pas grave. répondit-il doucement. " Ils se préparèrent pour le boulot. Natsume embrassa doucement sa femme avant de partir.

* * *

><p>Après avoir entendu les cris de famine de sa secrétaire, le boss de Mikan n'y tint plus. Il se tourna vers elle et dit: " Pour l'amour du ciel! Allez chercher quelque chose à manger. Et tant que vous y êtes, rapportez-moi deux croissants. Les supplications de votre estomac m'ont ouvert l'appétit. ajouta-t-il en riant. " Mikan sourit et ils firent une pause d'un quart d'heure pour se restaurer.<p>

La journée de Natsume fut dure, mais lorsque sa femme l'accueilli à son retour, sa mauvaise humeur se calma un peu. Il mangea en compagnie de son épouse. Mikan s'assit dans le divan et l'invita à la rejoindre. Il s'étendit sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de sa femme. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Leur nuit se déroula comme leur réveil. Ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion.

La semaine fut agréable pour Mikan, malgré les dures journées de son mari, la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci disparaissait peu à peu lorsque sa femme s'occupait de lui. Elle le massait, lui préparait une tasse de thé ou encore ou le faisait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il posait alors sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et elle refermait ses bras autour de lui. Une autre semaine passa rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 3 octobre<em>

La bonne humeur de Natsume se ternit lorsque leur directeur leur annonça qu'il passait la main à son fils. Ce serait donc à lui que les agents immobiliers auraient affaire désormais. Le nouveau directeur était un jeune homme dynamique, fraîchement diplômé avec des envies de changements.

Il fit une réunion pour se présenter auprès de ses employés et donner ses directives. Ceux-ci, ne furent pas emballés par les nouveautés introduites et la discussion dégénéra très rapidement. En une journée, le nouveau directeur réussit à se mettre à dos la moitié de ses collaborateurs, dont faisait partie Natsume et Luca.

Natsume discuta un moment avec Luca avant de reprendre le travail. " Cet abruti me gonfle déjà. grommela Natsume. ― C'est un idéaliste qui n'a pas la connaissance du terrain. Espérons qu'il s'apercevra de ses erreurs. dit Luca simplement. ― Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il aura surement coulé la boîte. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur nous. rétorqua Natsume.

― Si l'ambiance devient insupportable, je pense que je chercherai un autre engagement. Lorsque j'aurai assez d'argent, j'essaierai d'ouvrir un cabinet vétérinaire. déclara Luca. ― Ainsi, tu me laisserais seul dans cette galère. dit Natsume déçu. " Natsume soupira. Luca était le seul avec qui il pouvait vraiment parler.

" Seulement si les choses deviennent insoutenables. Lorsque j'aurai mon cabinet, tu y seras le bienvenu. Tu pourrais être mon assistant. Qu'en dis-tu? proposa son meilleur ami. ― Pourquoi pas. Mais d'ici là, il faudra supporter cet idiot. dit-il de mauvaise humeur. "

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il revint du travail, il était d'une humeur de chien. " Bonsoir Natsume. Tu veux une tasse de thé? demanda-t-elle gentiment. ― Ce que je veux c'est la paix! dit-il froidement. ― Ça c'est si mal passé que ça aujourd'hui? Tu veux m'en parler? lui proposa-t-elle compatissante. ― Fous-moi la paix! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy! cria-t-il.<p>

Mikan fut blessée par ses paroles, mais n'insista pas. Natsume s'assit dans le divan et Mikan s'approcha de lui pour le masser. Jusqu'ici, cela lui avait toujours fait du bien. Il la repoussa et disparu dans la salle de bain. Mikan soupira et prépara le souper. Ne voyant pas son mari revenir, elle mangea seule. Lorsqu'elle se mit au lit, il dormait déjà.

* * *

><p>La semaine de Natsume ne s'arrangea pas. Les critiques envers le nouveau venu ne cessèrent d'affluer. De plus, il campait sur ses positions et refusait de changer quoi que ce soit. Natsume revenait tous les jours d'une humeur massacrante et rien ne semblait le dérider.<p>

Lorsque le samedi arriva, Mikan lui proposa une balade dans le parc qu'il déclina. Il passa sa journée à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Mikan passa sa matinée seule dans le parc. Elle soupira, découragée. L'humeur de son mari se dégradait de jour en jour et cela devenait pénible. Elle retourna à l'appartement pour prendre une partie des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque afin de les rapporter. Le reste de la soirée se passa en compagnie de son époux sous un silence pesant.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 9 octobre<em>

Elle se rendit au magasin de vêtements pour son travail. La vendeuse semblait elle aussi de mauvaise humeur. " Bonjour Kaoru. dit-elle. ― Bonjour Mikan. répondit sa patronne d'un ton morose. ― Si je peux me permettre, vous semblez préoccupée. Quelque chose ne va pas? risqua-t-elle.

― C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! C'est le catalogue, il avance bien, mais les coûts des modèles, la location de vêtements masculins pour les partenaires sur les photos me ruinent. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir mettre les grandes affiches dans les lieux publiques comme je le désirais. dit-elle. "

Mikan réfléchit un instant. " Avez-vous vraiment besoin de modèles hommes? ― Si je les supprimais, ce serait des frais en moins, mais je serais déçue. J'avais trouvé des hommes très séduisants pour ces photos, j'aurais aimé les garder. expliqua-t-elle. ― J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais si… tenta-t-elle. ― Allez-y Mikan! Au pire, je rejetterai votre idée. dit-elle intéressée.

― Eh bien! Vous n'êtes certainement pas la seule à vouloir faire de la publicité. Pourquoi ne pas tenter de vous associer avec un magasin de vêtements masculins. Il suffirait peut-être d'une ou deux photos en plus pour mettre en valeur les costumes de l'autre boutique et vous n'auriez plus à devoir louer des smokings puisqu'ils appartiendraient à votre associé. Vous partageriez ainsi les grandes affiches et votre associé pourrait profiter de certaines de vos photos pour son propre catalogue ou sa vitrine.

― C'est une idée intéressante. Je connais un petit magasin de vêtements qui pourrait correspondre à ce que je cherche. Le vendeur est comme moi, il débute. On peut toujours essayer. s'exclama-t-elle emballée par l'idée. La proposition aura plus de poids si je lui montre ce que cela peut donner. Vous, moi et Suke, le partenaire que je vous ai assigné, irons ensemble. "

Kaoru fit venir Suke. Ils avaient déjà participé à plusieurs séances ensemble et s'entendaient bien. Kaoru demanda à Mikan et son collègue de porter les vêtements de la séance du jour. La petite troupe se rendit à la boutique concernée. Après quelques explications et quelques photos, le vendeur fut enthousiaste et un accord fut immédiatement conclu.

Ils se dirigèrent directement au parc pour la séance photos du jour. Aujourd'hui, Mikan avait gardé ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules et était légèrement maquillée. Elle portait une robe sans manche de couleur lilas descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles avec un col arrondi légèrement décolleté, des sandales blanches, une ceinture blanche qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Le tout était complété par un chapeau blanc à larges bords garni d'un ruban lilas.

Son alter égo portait une simple chemise blanche largement ouverte sur son torse qui faisait ressortir son léger bronzage et la couleur noir de ses cheveux. Il portait également un pantalon de toile beige et des chaussures assorties. Il était très séduisant et avait de magnifiques yeux bleu foncé. Avec Mikan, ils formaient un couple saisissant.

Kaoru les fit poser ensemble main dans la main. Parfois au bord du lac, parfois assis sur un banc, … Lorsqu'elle posa, assise dans l'herbe regardant Suke assis près d'elle, la tenant par la taille, elle sentit une aura familière, mais ne put savoir d'où elle venait. La séance se termina sans qu'elle y pense à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Elle rentra détendue et souriante. Cela la changeait de passer du temps avec des visages souriants plutôt que de voir la mine maussade de son époux. " Comment s'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui? questionna-t-il brusquement. ― " Très bien merci. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de ton après-midi? répondit-elle étonnée. "<p>

Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui demander comment se passaient ses journées. A cet instant elle se remémora l'aura qu'elle avait perçue dans le parc et sut qu'une dispute était imminente.

" Je suis allé faire un tour dans un parc. dit-il, observant sa réaction. " Mikan essaya de garder un ton neutre. " La séance photos d'aujourd'hui a eu lieu dans un parc également. Le temps était splendide. dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut naturel.

― Et tu me dis ça d'un ton dégagé. dit-il en haussant le ton. ― Où veux-tu en venir exactement? l'interrogea-t-elle. ― Je t'ai vu avec ce type. Tu semblais bien t'amuser. avoua-t-il enfin d'un ton menaçant, visiblement jaloux. ― Pour les photos, on me demande souvent de sourire. expliqua-t-elle calmement. "

Natsume empoigna les épaules de son épouse. Il s'emporta. La jalousie se lisait aisément dans ses yeux. " Tu me prends pour un con? Je vous ai vus ensemble. aboya-t-il. ― C'était de la comédie. Ça fait partie du job. Il n'y a rien entre nous. répondit-elle. " Natsume ne voulait pas écouter. Il était jaloux, en colère et voulait lui faire payer sa soi-disant trahison.

" Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter? Tu es à moi, à moi seul. Tu es ma femme! explosa-t-il. " Mikan essaya de lui faire entendre raison, mais ce fut peine perdue. " Je veux que tu arrêtes ce travail! cria-t-il. ― Il n'en n'est absolument pas question! riposta-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et en plus, je suis sous contrat, je ne peux pas tout lâcher maintenant. "

Natsume la gifla. "Avoue que tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ! Dis-le! dit-il hors de lui, en continuant de la secouer. ― Mais non enfin! Je n'aime que toi Natsume! dit-elle apeurée. " Viens ici! ordonna-t-il. " Elle recula maladroitement, ne sachant que faire. Natsume empoigna Mikan, la traina dans leur chambre et la poussa sur le lit durement. Il enleva ses chaussures et se déshabilla.

Mikan sanglota et resta immobile sachant que son mari n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle. Elle eut peur de la fureur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle sut ce qui l'attendait et tremblait comme une feuille. Natsume déshabilla sa femme puis se mit au dessus d'elle.

" Tu es à moi Mikan. Après cette nuit, tu ne l'oublieras plus, c'est certain! ragea-t-il. " Son mari écarta ses cuisses et pénétra en elle farouchement. Il commença son chemin en elle. Il alla de plus en plus vite et ne ménagea pas le corps de Mikan.

Elle tenta de l'adoucir en entourant son cou de ses mains, en l'embrassant et en l'attirant vers elle, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Natsume ôta les mains de sa femme et les immobilisa sur le lit. Il continua d'aller et venir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué puis il s'étendit sur le dos laissant Mikan épuisée, malheureuse et meurtrie à ses côtés.

Lorsque son mari fut enfin endormi, elle alla prendre une douche. Elle voulut oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Une fois encore, elle avait eu l'impression de n'être une poupée de chiffon avec laquelle il avait joué un moment avant de la rejeter loin de lui. Il avait seulement voulu la punir pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commis.


	8. Mikan est enceinte

chapitre 8 : Mikan est enceinte

_lundi 10 octobre_

Le lendemain, Mikan fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle prépara leur petit déjeuner, puis mangea en silence. Quand son mari s'installa pour déjeuner, elle retourna dans leur chambre pour masquer le bleu qu'avait laissé la gifle de son époux. Natsume la voyant quitter la pièce à son arrivée, la suivit.

"Tu m'évites. dit-il froidement. ― Non, je me prépare. répondit-elle glaciale." Natsume s'approcha de sa femme et la tourna vers lui et vit le bleu qu'elle essayait de cacher. "Qu'essaies-tu de faire exactement? interrogea-t-il. ― Ça ne se voit pas? J'essaie camoufler cette marque avec du maquillage! répondit-elle exaspérée.

― C'est à cause de moi ce bleu? s'enquit-il. ― Qui d'autre Natsume? rétorqua-t-elle." Il ne sut que répondre. Il savait qu'il devenait hors de contrôle lorsqu'il la voyait avec un autre homme et qu'il l'avait frappée trop fort, mais il ne le lui avouerait pas.

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose avant de partir. dit-elle d'un ton las." Pour la première fois, elle fut pressée de le voir partir. Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute. Elle était épuisée de faire des efforts sans jamais être remerciée en retour. Son mari quitta leur chambre sans un mot. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que le couple ne s'adresse la parole.

* * *

><p><em>mercredi 13 octobre<em>

Mikan se sentit mal en se levant. Elle se rua vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle tira la chasse d'eau et se rinça la bouche quand une seconde nausée la prit. Elle était toujours assise sur le carrelage lorsque Natsume entra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? J'aimerais prendre ma douche dit-il." Quelle question stupide, pensa-t-elle. Que croyait-il qu'elle faisait, assise sur le carrelage froid, la tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Sa femme se releva lentement, enleva le goût désagréable de sa bouche et laissa son mari se laver en paix.

Elle fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Son époux ne lui demanda même pas si elle allait mieux. Sans doute lui en voulait-il toujours pour le spectacle qu'il avait vu dans le parc. Plusieurs jours passèrent et ses malaises matinaux ne semblèrent pas vouloir s'arrêter.

"Tu comptes m'offrir ce spectacle tous les matins? demanda-t-il dégouté. ― Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Natsume. Je ferai en sorte de ne plus te déranger. répondit-elle résignée."

* * *

><p><em>vendredi 15 octobre<em>

Comme cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se réveillait avec des haut-le-cœur, elle décida qu'il était temps de voir un médecin. Elle téléphona à son patron et lui expliqua la situation. Son boss fut très compréhensif et lui laissa la matinée de libre. Mikan téléphona ensuite à Hotaru.

"Imai Hotaru. dit une voix laconique. ― Bonjour Hotaru, je suis désolée de te déranger en pleine journée, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais de me donner le numéro de téléphone de Subaru à son cabinet. demanda Mikan hésitante. - Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

― Oh! Rien. Mon estomac me cause du souci et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. dit-elle d'un ton dégagé." Hotaru lui dicta le numéro et Mikan le nota rapidement. "Raconte-moi comment ça se passe avec Natsume. dit-elle." Mikan se raidit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie, toujours si occupée, lui pose des questions. Hotaru n'était pas une idiote et Mikan n'était pas une très bonne menteuse. Elle prit un ton enjoué.

"Ça va très bien. Il est adorable avec moi. Mais en ce moment, il a beaucoup de travail et rentre souvent fatigué. J'ai trouvé un mi-temps dans une agence de pubs et Anna a eu la gentillesse de m'engager dans sa pâtisserie pour compléter ce premier travail, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulu enjoué. Mikan voulait surtout lui faire croire qu'elle et Natsume étaient fort occupés et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de la voir plus souvent.

Hotaru parut satisfaite par la réponse de son amie. Mikan en profita pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, puis elle mit fin à la discussion prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas la déranger trop longtemps et qu'elle devait sonner à son frère si elle voulait avoir la chance d'obtenir un rendez-vous rapidement. Hotaru n'insista pas et elles se dirent au revoir.

Hotaru fut persuadée qu'il y avait un je ne sais quoi d'étrange chez son amie, comme si elle lui jouait la comédie. Mikan composa le numéro de Subaru. " Bonjour Subaru, c'est Mikan. Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai quelques soucis d'estomac en ce moment et j'aimerais savoir s'il te serait possible de me prendre ce matin.

― Eh bien! Tu me prends un peu de court… ah! J'ai un moment de libre vers 9h, cela te convient-il? dit-il. ― C'est parfait. dit-elle soulagée.

* * *

><p><em>cabinet de Subaru<em>

Subaru écouta Mikan lui décrire son problème, puis l'ausculta. Il lui sourit gentiment. "Ce n'est rien de grave. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu as eu tes règles? l'interrogea-t-il. ― Non, mais elles n'ont jamais été très régulières. Je… " Mikan comprit où voulait en venir le médecin. Puis elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait pris sa pilule et en fut incapable.

" Tu es enceinte Mikan. confirma-t-il. ― … Ses vomissements,… ils vont durer longtemps? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. ― Et bien! Cela dépend d'une femme à une autre, mais généralement, les nausées matinales durent environ trois mois. Je vais te donner quelques pilules pour qu'elles soient plus supportables, la rassura-t-il. Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tu ne sembles pas ravie par cette nouvelle. ajouta-t-il en l'observant attentivement."

Décidemment, le sens de l'observation est un trait commun à famille Imai, se dit-elle anxieuse. "Si… bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir. Seulement,… tu vois… Natsume aurait préféré attendre un peu, c'est tout. admit-elle." Elle n'eut même pas besoin de mentir car c'était la vérité.

"Je suis sûr qu'il changera d'avis quand tu lui apprendras l'heureuse nouvelle. dit-il souriant." Mikan afficha un sourire forcé, elle était loin de partager son avis.

"Sans doute… Peux-tu me dire de quand date cette grossesse, s'il te plaît? demanda-t-elle. ― Attends voir… un mois, le 18 septembre. Tu vas devoir venir me voir régulièrement. On va prendre rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois. Disons, dans un mois… le mardi 15 novembre. As-tu une préférence pour l'heure? demanda-t-il.

― À quelle heure commences-tu tes journées? demanda-t-elle simplement. ― 8 h. dit-il. ― Alors 8h me conviendrait. Ainsi je pourrai retourner directement à mon travail après notre rendez-vous.

― Je comprends. Mais les prochains rendez-vous se passeront à l'hôpital de l'académie. Comme toi et Natsume êtes des alices, il y a de fortes chances pour que ton bébé le soit aussi. Cela sera plus facile de suivre le développement du bébé à l'hôpital de l'académie.

― Quand peut-on savoir pour l'alice du bébé? s'enquit-elle. ― A partir du 4ème mois, cela dépend d'un cas à un autre. Mais pour savoir de quel alice il s'agit, il faudra attendre que ton enfant l'utilise. expliqua-t-il. Mikan remercia le médecin et retourna à son travail.

Mikan annonça la nouvelle à son patron pour qu'il puisse prendre des dispositions afin de trouver un intérimaire le moment venu. Son boss fut très compréhensif et la remercia de l'avoir prévenu si rapidement.

Elle prévint également Anna qui réagit de manière encore plus positive que le directeur de l'agence. Elle félicita Mikan, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui trouverait un substitut pendant son congé de maternité et serait ravie de lui rendre son poste à son retour. Mikan lui fut reconnaissante, mais elle fut aussi touchée par la gentillesse de son amie.

Lorsque Mikan vit la manière dont réagissait son entourage, elle se dit que finalement, même si son mari prenait mal la nouvelle, elle serait heureuse pour deux. Elle allait avoir un bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était quelque chose dont elle devait se réjouir, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Mikan arriva à l'appartement un peu anxieuse. Elle redoutait la réaction de son époux, mais il fallait bien le lui dire. Elle décida d'en finir au plus vite. Quand Natsume eut fini de souper, elle respira un grand coup et lui dit: " Natsume? l'appela-t-elle. ― Hnn? émit-il.<p>

― Je… je suis enceinte. lâcha-t-elle. ― Quoi!... Il ne manquait plus que ça! Tu m'as dit que tu prenais la pilule. C'était encore un mensonge? s'emporta-t-il. ― Non… J'ai dû l'oublier une ou deux fois. avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Encore une fois, elle sut qu'elle le décevait. ― Tu n'es qu'une idiote! On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi. dit-il froidement.

Natsume partit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Elle s'effondra en larmes dans le divan et pleura sans retenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son époux sortir de la douche. Elle essuya alors son visage et mangea un peu. Ensuite, elle prit les cachets que lui avait donnés Subaru.

Au début de leur mariage, elle s'était souvent imaginé la joie qu'elle ressentirait en voyant l'expression de bonheur de son mari en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Natsume adorait les enfants.

Etant l'humeur de son époux depuis quelque temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de joie, mais elle avait espéré un autre comportement de sa part. Elle fut anéantie par sa froideur. Au moins, ne l'avait-il pas giflée ou secouée cette fois, se consola-t-elle résignée.

* * *

><p><em>samedi<em>

Elle s'occupa du ménage et retrouva sa plaquette de pilules. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne la prenait plus. Les disputes avec son mari, sa tristesse et ses angoisses lui avaient fait oublier de la prendre. Elle essaya de revenir un mois en arrière pour savoir quand le bébé avait été conçu. Le 18 septembre, lui avait dit Subaru, l'une des rares nuits où ils s'étaient vraiment aimés. Cela lui fit plaisir. Son bébé serait réellement un enfant de l'amour.

Comme depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, elle dormait dans le salon. Elle avait pris ses dispositions pour ne plus devoir utiliser la salle de bain lors de ses nausées matinales et ainsi ne plus déranger Natsume. Les médicaments de Subaru l'aidèrent à ne pas avoir de nausée durant la journée et à rendre celles du matin plus supportables.

Son mari dormait très mal depuis que son épouse avait décidé de dormir dans le salon. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit et trouvait une place désespérément vide à ses côtés. Un soir, il n'y tint plus et parla à son épouse. "Mikan, ta place est à côté de moi dans le lit. dit-il.

― Tu m'as demandé de ne plus te déranger avec mes nausées matinales. En dormant dans le divan, je ne t'ennuie plus. Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. dit-elle fatiguée." Pour la seconde fois depuis leur mariage, il eut l'impression d'être considéré comme un gamin capricieux qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Elle lui avait répondu calmement, sans ironie dans la voix et il n'eut aucune raison de s'emporter contre elle. Il se renfrogna et retourna dormir seul, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se reposer correctement.

* * *

><p><em>dimanche 17 octobre<em>

Elle devait aller à la boutique de vêtements et annoncer la nouvelle à Kaoru. Elle espérait que cela se passerait aussi bien qu'avec ses autres employeurs.

"Est-ce que le catalogue est bientôt terminé? s'enquit-elle." Kaoru fut surprise et un peu angoissée par la question de son modèle. Avait-elle décidé de la laisser tomber, alors que tout se passait si bien. "Il y en a encore pour quelques semaines. Auriez-vous l'intention de me laisser en plan maintenant? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

― Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je… je viens d'apprendre que j'allais être maman. Et j'ai peur que dans quelques mois, cela ne commence à se voir. Vous serez donc obligée de trouver un autre modèle. Je tenais à vous le dire avant que vous ne soyez mise devant le fait accompli. expliqua-t-elle calmement.

― Oh! Mais je… je… Félicitations! dit-elle surprise. Rassurez-vous Mikan, dans quelques semaines ce sera fini. De plus, j'ai quelques modèles de vêtements de grossesse. Si vous êtes d'accord de continuer, je pourrais créer un petit catalogue spécial pour femmes enceintes. ajouta-t-elle rassurée.

― Etes-vous sûre? Je veux dire… votre budget tiendra-t-il le coup? dit-elle. ― J'avais complètement oublié ce fichu problème d'argent. Tout se passe tellement bien depuis que votre idée m'a sorti du pétrin. Peut-être auriez-vous également une idée lumineuse pour ce problème? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir."

Mikan sourit. A son travail, que ce soit à la boutique, à l'agence où à la pâtisserie, tous, lui faisaient confiance. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle réfléchit un instant au problème. "Eh bien… si vous demandiez à de futures maman de poser en échange d'un exemplaire d'une ou de plusieurs photos pour lesquelles elles poseraient. proposa-t-elle.

Certaines de ces mères ont peut-être déjà d'autres enfants. Cela pourrait peut-être rendre l'image du magasin plus proches de vos futures clientes si les enfants posaient aussi sur certaines photos. ajouta-t-elle. ― Vous pensez vraiment que des femmes seraient prêtes à poser gratuitement en échanges de quelques photos? interrogea-t-elle peu convaincues.

― Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Les femmes ne sont peut-être pas toutes intéressées par l'argent. Le fait de garder de beaux souvenirs de leur grossesse peut avoir plus de valeur à leurs yeux que de l'argent. Au pire, vous n'aurez aucune réponse à votre annonce. ― On va essayer. dit la vendeuse. ― Je suis désolée si mon idée ne vous emballe pas. Je n'en ai pas d'autres. dit Mikan, déçue par son manque d'enthousiasme.

― Ne vous en faite pas. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'abandonnerai l'idée d'un catalogue pour cette année. Si mon magasin se porte bien, je pourrai peut-être envisager un budget pour ce catalogue l'année prochaine. Mon seul regret serait de ne pas vous avoir sur ces photos. Vous avez un je ne sais quoi qui attire l'objectif. glissa-t-elle en souriant. Bon! Il est temps de commencer notre travail. dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

Mikan et Kaoru passèrent leur session de travail dans la boutique. Heureusement pour Mikan, le temps ne permit plus de prises de photos dans le parc. La scène de jalousie de son mari était encore gravée dans son esprit et si elle pouvait éviter que cela ne se reproduise, ce serait vraiment bien, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Mikan rentra du magasin fatiguée. Elle adorait ce job. Chaque dimanche, Kaoru lui présentait de nouvelles robes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir ou qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter. Par contre les multiples essayages et la simulation de sentiments pour telle ou telle photo avec Suke ou même seule la fatiguait.<p>

Elle entra dans le salon et trouva son mari étendu dans le divan les yeux clos. Elle s'approcha de son mari et contempla son visage angélique. Il était vraiment craquant. Elle s'assit sur le sol près du divan et passa ses doigts sur le front de Natsume pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage. Comme il ne semblait pas bouger, elle s'enhardit en caressant sa joue du dos de la main. Ensuite elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari. Elle ne pensait rester ainsi que quelques minutes, mais finit par s'assoupir.

Natsume ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard et fut surpris de voir Mikan près de lui. Il la regarda dormir et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle se réveilla, puis s'écarta rapidement de son époux.

"Désolée, je ne pensais pas m'endormir comma ça. dit-elle précipitamment. ― Ce n'est rien. répondit-il calmement. ― Tu serais sans doute mieux dans le lit. dit-elle hésitante. ― Dors avec moi cette nuit Mikan. déclara-t-il. ― Je ne peux pas Natsume. Demain je vais encore avoir des nausées et cela te dérangera. dit-elle.

Natsume se leva. "Cette nuit, je veux t'avoir près de moi. dit-il d'un ton ferme." Mikan voulu protester, mais il l'emporta dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Elle mit sa chemise de nuit, s'allongea sur le dos et s'endormit aussitôt. Natsume l'amena à lui et referma ses bras autour de sa femme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle ne dormait plus à ses côtés, le sommeil de Natsume fut réparateur. Il s'éveilla reposé, mais lorsqu'il vit son épouse encore malade, il soupira. Mikan le regarda et vit son expression à la fois exaspérée et dégoutée.

En cet instant, elle se sentit triste et seule. Elle retourna dans le salon sans un mot. Elle comprit qu'elle l'énervait déjà. Les semaines passèrent et elle ne dormit plus avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre car c'était de sa faute, mais cette situation commençait à le peser. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement lorsque sa femme n'était pas à ses côtés.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 13 novembre<em>

Mikan décida d'appeler Hotaru, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander. " Imai. ― Bonjour, est-ce que je te dérange? demanda-t-elle. ― Non. Aujourd'hui, je suis en repos. Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda aussitôt Hotaru. ― J'aimerais… cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vue…je… Serais-tu libre aujourd'hui? s'enquit-elle pleine d'espoir."

Hotaru fut heureuse. Elle allait la revoir et en profiterait pour savoir si son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Avec son emploi du temps chargé et le silence soudain de son amie, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer un seul instant avec Mikan." On peut se voir quand tu veux. Dis-moi l'heure et l'endroit, je serai là. dit-elle. " Mikan fut à la fois surprise par son enthousiasme et heureuse car elle allait pouvoir revoir son amie.

"Il y a un parc près de l'appartement. Pourrait-on s'y retrouver? Disons à… 14 h? demanda Mikan. ― C'est parfait. dit Hotaru." Mikan lui expliqua l'emplacement du parc et lui fixa un rendez-vous dans un endroit précis pour se retrouver plus facilement.

* * *

><p><em>Dans le parc : 14 h<em>

"Mikan, je suis heureuse de te voir. Quelle jolie robe! Natsume te gâte, je vois. dit Hotaru. ― Oui, je pense aussi, dit son amie, simulant un bonheur qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu? Ton travail ne te fatigue pas trop? interrogea-t-elle pleine de sollicitude.

― Je vais bien. Quant à mon travail, se fatiguer pour quelque chose de passionnant, c'est génial. dit-elle simplement ― Tes inventions se vendent-elles bien? interrogea Mikan. ― Oui, comme des petits pains. La vente se fait en ligne, mais j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un magasin. Je dirigerai le commerce à distance et des vendeuses se chargeront du côté relationnel avec les clients. Je préfère rester à l'arrière boutique. déclara l'inventrice."

Mikan sourit. Son amie avait toujours été de nature réservée et elle comprenait qu'Hotaru délègue cette partie du travail à quelqu'un d'autre. " Je suis contente pour toi. dit Mikan sincère." C'était le monde à l'envers, Hotaru parlait et Mikan écoutait. Hotaru voyait bien qu'elle était sincèrement intéressée par ce qu'elle lui disait, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne désirait pas parler d'elle.

"Et toi Mikan, ça va? Je te trouve maigrie. interrogea Hotaru en la regardant attentivement. ― Je… oui, j'ai quelques problèmes d'estomac et puis j'essaie de corriger ma gourmandise. expliqua-t-elle calmement. "Mikan commençait à exceller dans la simulation des sentiments.

" Hotaru, tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai une chose importante à te demander. Si tu refuse ma requête, je ne serai pas fâchée, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois la première personne à qui je le demanderais. dit-elle dans un souffle. Hotaru, je suis enceinte."

Mikan respira profondément, avant de poursuivre. Hotaru attendit que son amie ait fini de parler pour intervenir. " J'aimerais que tu sois la marraine de cet enfant. dit-elle enfin. ― Oh! Mikan, mais bien sûr que j'accepte! De combien date cette grossesse? s'enquit-elle. " Hotaru prit Mikan dans ses bras. Mikan fut vraiment heureuse que sa meilleure amie ait accepté.

"Un mois. Mes problèmes d'estomac étaient le signe avant coureur et je n'ai rien vu venir. Je suis une parfaite idiote. admit-elle d'un air penaud."

L'espace d'un instant Hotaru surpris l'expression de tristesse de son amie. Mais ce fut si fugace, qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Mikan souriait de nouveau. "Natsume n'est pas venu avec toi? demanda-t-elle. ― Il profite de son dimanche pour se reposer. Il travaille toute la semaine et le samedi matin, alors il lui reste peu de temps pour se détendre. expliqua-t-elle.

Hotaru eut beau poser des questions qui auraient pu l'aider à déceler si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Mikan avait préparé son rendez-vous minutieusement et avait une réponse prête pour chacune de ses questions. Elle connaissait Hotaru et savait que si elle ne faisait pas attention, son amie verrait sa tristesse et se tracasserait pour elle. Or, c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle ne voulait plus être celle pour qui on se préoccupe et que l'on doit sans cesse protéger.

"J'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu pour aujourd'hui. C'était pour t'annoncer la nouvelle et te faire part de ma requête que je t'ai invitée. Et puis… j'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. ajouta-t-elle en souriant. ― Non, je n'avais rien prévu. Cela me fait du bien de changer un peu d'air. Ce parc est très reposant. dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

― Oui, je trouve aussi. Quand le temps me le permet, j'aime m'asseoir avec un livre et profiter du calme. Il y a des endroits magnifiques ici. dit-elle." La journée passa très vite. Mikan fit parler Hotaru de ses inventions et se confia le moins possible à son amie. Elle lui expliqua en quoi consistait son travail avec Anna, ainsi que celui de l'agence de pub, mais ne mentionna pas celui de modèle.

Elle ne lui révéla pas les sautes d'humeur de Natsume. Elle lui expliqua seulement à quel point son mari était un homme courageux et combien son travail le fatiguait. Au final, Hotaru n'apprit pratiquement rien de son amie. Lorsqu'elle mentionna leur dispute, Mikan simula un air dégagé et dit qu'il s'était un peu emporté, mais que c'était de sa faute à elle.

Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos de son mari. Il était sérieux, les pieds sur terre, avait de la patience,… Hotaru fut convaincue qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il lui fut impossible de savoir quoi.

* * *

><p><em>dimanche 14 novembre<em>

Quand Mikan rentra à l'appartement après sa séance photos à la boutique de vêtements, elle entendit des bruits suspects venant de la chambre. Elle déglutit lentement, bien que naïve, elle n'eut aucun doute sur la nature de ce qui se passait dans la chambre et la voix féminine inconnue qu'elle entendit lui confirma qu'elle avait deviné juste. Elle avait la main sur la clenche de la porte de la chambre quand elle entendit leur discussion.

"Je parie que ta petite femme est incapable de te donner du plaisir comme moi. dit l'inconnue avec assurance. Pauvre amour, je sais ce dont du as besoin. Viens ici.

― J'ai épousé une idiote naïve qui n'a connu qu'un seul homme. C'est sûr qu'avec toi c'est différent. dit-il enjôleur. Avec toi, je peux assouvir tous mes désirs et me laisser aller. ajouta-t-il." Mikan fut dégoûtée et blessée. "Lorsque nous aurons fini, tu ne voudras plus jamais toucher cette oie blanche. acheva l'inconnue d'un ton assuré."

Les nuits que Natsume avait passées seul, l'avaient frustré. Aussi lorsque l'une de ses collègues, qui lui faisait ouvertement des avances depuis son arrivée, l'aguicha à nouveau, il n'hésita pas. Mikan aurait pu tourner les talons et revenir plus tard, mais elle sut que cela ne résoudrait rien. Elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire même si ça devait lui briser le cœur.

* * *

><p>Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux gémissements de leurs ébats et entra dans la chambre. Son visage était pâle et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les amants se retournèrent à l'arrivée de l'intruse et ne furent même pas gênés de leur position plus qu'évidente. Mikan respira profondément et s'adressa à cette femme qui lui prenait son époux.<p>

"Pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment, l'oie blanche aimerait parler à son mari? dit-elle calmement. Si cela peut vous aider à patienter, il y a du thé dans la cuisine. ajouta-t-elle froidement."

L'inconnue avait connu bien des réactions comme l'hystérie, les injures, les larmes et les agressions, mais le ton calme et poli de la jeune femme la surpris et lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle se reprit aussitôt. "Bien sûr. A toute à l'heure mon amour. dit-elle distinctement à l'intention de Natsume.

Mikan fut écœurée et désemparée, mais ne broncha pas. Son boulot en tant que modèle l'avait beaucoup aidée. Elle était passait maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. L'inconnue mit une robe de chambre et passa devant Mikan l'air hautain et triomphant. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la pièce. Mikan se décida à parler.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Natsume et lui posa la question qui, elle en était sûre, changerait sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait répondu. "Natsume, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore? demanda-t-elle." Natsume fut surpris par la question et par son calme. Il réfléchit un instant et répondit: " Je ne sais pas Mikan. lâcha-t-il enfin en observant sa réaction."

Mikan eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Résignée, elle prit une décision et sut que cela la rendrait malheureuse, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre.

"Très bien. Je… je vais m'en aller. Je prépare ma valise et je te laisserai à tes occupations. dit-elle froidement." Les mots qu'elle prononça lui déchirèrent le cœur et elle se demanda comment elle arrivait encore à parler d'un ton calme. Elle se sentit comme une coquille vide.

Natsume n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se dit qu'elle le jaugeait, qu'elle se moquait de lui. C'était irréel. Mikan le quitter …impossible. Il la regarda aller et venir dans la pièce sans réagir. Elle prit telle ou telle chose pour la ranger dans sa valise. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux paraissait être une fiction dont il était le spectateur.

Elle lui jouait la comédie et reviendrait le supplier de la reprendre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Elle continua de remplir sa valise tout en lui parlant.

"J'aimerais juste que tu me fasses quelques faveurs. dit-elle." Natsume se raidit. De quoi voulait-elle parler? "Lesquelles? demanda-t-il soupçonneux."

Mikan s'arrêta un instant et se redressa pour lui parler face à face. "Tout d'abord, j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de revenir ici de temps en temps pour chercher des vêtements de rechange. Car je ne peux pas tout emporter maintenant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de passer quand tu n'es pas là. Ainsi ma présence ne te dérangera pas. Tu n'as qu'à me dire à quels moments je peux passer. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller et il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour trouver un appartement. lui dit-elle laconiquement.

Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir si tu acceptes de reconnaître notre bébé. Je m'en occuperai, mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes de le voir de temps en temps. Je veux que mon enfant sache que si son père n'aime plus sa mère, lui est aimé par ses deux parents et que personne ne l'a abandonné.

Tu pourras venir le voir quand tu veux et si tu veux passer une journée seul avec lui, je le déposerai devant chez toi et attendrait à l'écart qu'il soit en sécurité avec toi avant de m'en aller.

Enfin, je reviendrai après la naissance de notre enfant et te poserai la même question qu'aujourd'hui. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je te rendrai ta liberté et viendrai reprendre toutes mes affaires. Voilà, c'est tout. acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ah! Je voulais aussi te dire. dit-elle avant de s'en aller. Tu me reproches de ne pas prendre la pilule, mais avoir des rapports avec une inconnue sans protection ne semble te poser aucun problème. Enfin, peut-être la connais-tu depuis longtemps. dit-elle glaciale. En tous cas, la mettre enceinte ne semble pas t'ennuyer outre mesure. railla-t-elle."

Natsume prit sa remarque comme une gifle. Elle avait raison. Il avait ramené cette femme chez lui sans penser aux conséquences. Sa femme sortit de la chambre sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>Elle s'adressa à l'inconnue qui était assise dans le salon. " Il est tout à vous maintenant. Désolée pour le dérangement. dit-elle sarcastique. "Natsume entendit sa remarque et pâlit. Avant que l'inconnue ne revienne, il mit une protection et se promit de faire un test le plus tôt possible afin de savoir si elle ne lui avait pas refilé une maladie. Il fut abasourdi par le calme de son épouse. Il ne sembla pas réaliser qu'elle venait juste de le quitter.<p>

L'inconnue quitta la pièce et rejoignit Natsume. Mikan eut l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle eut l'impression d'être comme morte de l'intérieure. Elle n'entendit plus ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Mécaniquement, elle prit l'annuaire et regarda après des hôtels de proximité et nota les adresses de ceux-ci. C'est comme un automate qu'elle prit sa valise et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Après être allée directement aux différentes adresses sa valise à la main, elle en trouva enfin un pas trop cher. Elle loua une chambre pour une semaine. C'était un hôtel modeste, mais il semblait propre et le personnel était serviable.<p>

Elle déposa sa valise dans sa chambre, s'étendit sur le lit et laissa libre cours à sa tristesse. Elle dormit très mal car le souvenir de son mari faisant l'amour à une autre ne cessa de venir la hanter.


	9. Séparation: part1

nouveau personnage (inventé):

Nobu Suboka: patron de l'échoppe de livres sur le marché.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 9<span> (partie 1) : Séparation

_Mardi 15 novembre_

Mikan se rendit à son rendez-vous avec Subaru à l'académie. "Bonjour Mi… bon sang! Quelle mine affreuse! s'interrompit-il. ― Merci… dit-elle. ― Ce n'est pas… Tu dois faire attention pour ton bébé. Tu ne manges pas assez, ça se voit et on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Tu ne dois pas te surmener. expliqua-t-il gravement.

― Mais, on dit toujours que ce n'est pas bon de trop manger pour le bébé, se défendit-elle. ― Mikan tu dois manger. Je vais te faire un régime comme ça tu ne mangeras ni trop ni trop peu. dit-il inquiet.

― Mais avec ces nausées, le matin je n'ai pas très faim. ajouta-t-elle. ― Tu devras te forcer un peu! insista-t-il. Je vais déjà noter le prochain rendez-vous. Tu vas revenir dans deux semaines. D'ici là, je veux que tu manges, c'est compris? lui intima-t-il. ― D'accord Subaru. dit-elle.

― Mikan, si tu ne fais pas attention à ton corps, ton bébé ne sera pas en bonne santé! lui expliqua-t-il. " Mikan eut peur. Son bébé était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle allait faire attention, mais ses différentes disputes avec Natsume, la scène de la veille et son départ pour l'hôtel lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

"Je te le promets Subaru. J'ai juste eu un horaire plutôt chargé ces temps-ci. Quelle est la date exacte du prochain rendez-vous? demanda-t-elle. ― Voyons voir… le mardi 29 novembre à 8 h. dit-il. ― Alors à bientôt Subaru et merci pour le régime. dit-elle simplement. ― A bientôt Mikan. dit-il en la regardant partir."

Heureusement pour elle, quelques jours à peine après son arrivée à l'hôtel, elle dénicha un petit appartement où elle pourrait reprendre ses marques. Elle prit ses dispositions pour la location qui commencerait au début de la semaine et resta à l'hôtel pour les derniers jours qu'elle avait déjà payés.

Son appartement se situait à proximité de l'endroit où se déroulait le marché, elle pourrait ainsi se fournir en denrées fraîches facilement et à moindre frais. Elle habitait toujours près de ses deux occupations principales et s'y rendait toujours à pied. La logeuse était gentille et ses voisins très calmes.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis le départ de Mikan. Natsume rentrait à l'appartement après son travail, mangeait, se lavait et se couchait tôt. De son côté, même si elle n'était plus stressée par les humeurs changeantes de son mari, l'absence de Natsume,elle, pesait lourd sur le moral de Mikan.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 19 novembre : Appartement de Natsume<em>

Ce fut son premier samedi sans sa femme. Il rentra après sa matinée de travail pour trouver l'appartement désespérément vide. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces comme une âme en peine. La cuisine ne sentait plus le parfum du dîner comme les autres samedis quand sa femme était là. Le parfum à la fraise du shampooing de Mikan avait disparu de la salle de bain.

Durant la semaine, cela avait été plus facile de supporter son absence car les journées étaient déjà bien entamées lorsqu'il rentrait de son travail et les heures passaient plus vites. Ses nuits étaient devenues un supplice sans le corps de sa tendre poupée à ses côtés.

Il s'était rendu compte que les prouesses de sa maîtresse ne pouvaient ni remplacer la douceur du corps de son épouse ni ce sentiment de béatitude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à sa Mikan. Il avait cessé de voir sa maîtresse trois jours après le départ de son épouse.

"Bon dieu! Qu'ai-je fait? Elle est vraiment partie. Comment vais-je vivre sans elle? dit-il déprimé." Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se remémora toutes leurs disputes, les nuits qu'il n'oublierait jamais et toutes ces petites choses qui lui semblaient si évidentes lorsqu'elle était là.

Il trouvait normal que sa femme s'occupe du ménage, de la cuisine et des courses. Pourtant, elle travaillait comme lui en semaine et même le dimanche. Pas une fois, elle ne lui avait demandé de la remplacer car elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et lui demandait souvent comment se passaient ses journées.

Pas une fois, il ne s'était réellement intéressé à son travail sauf lorsqu'il l'avait vue avec un de ses collègues et que sa jalousie l'avait poussé à en savoir davantage. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait son agence de pub, encore moins en quoi consistait son second boulot l'après-midi.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de son accès de jalousie. Comme il l'avait rabrouée pour ses bavardages, en lui disant qu'ils lui donnaient la migraine, elle s'était arrêtée de lui parler tout simplement. Les seules phrases qu'elle prononçait étaient strictement pratiques. Le lendemain, il décida d'aller dans ce parc où il l'avait vue en compagnie de son partenaire de travail. Même s'il la voyait de loin, ce serait mieux que rien, se dit-il.

* * *

><p><em>dimanche 20 novembre: Dans le parc<em>

"Elle n'est pas ici, constata-t-il déçu. Mikan où es-tu? Comment as-tu pu me quitter? murmura-t-il." Il vit de nombreux couples assis sur l'herbe ou sur des bancs. Il ne put supporter le spectacle de ce bonheur qu'il avait perdu. Il rentra et fouilla l'appartement à la recherche de l'album photos de son mariage.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le feuilleta lentement. Plus il tournait les pages, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait. Son sourire radieux, ses yeux et sa silhouette si gracieuse. "Tu es si belle ma Mikan. Tu semblais si heureuse à notre mariage. dit-il d'un ton triste."

Il regarda la pièce et s'arrêta sur le téléphone. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui téléphoner, se dit-il. Il composa le numéro de son épouse, mais une voix lui répondit que celui-ci était hors service. Ainsi, elle avait même pensé à changer de numéro. Mais lui aurait-elle seulement répondu s'il avait réussi à la joindre après l'avoir trompée, rien n'était moins sûr.

Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas tout espoir et pensa que, peut-être, Mikan reviendrait. Après tout, elle connaissait son caractère et il lui était déjà arrivé, lors de leurs disputes à l'académie, de mettre sa fierté de côté pour leur permettre de se réconcilier. Si elle revenait, il se promit de lui faire des excuses car il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été horrible et souvent injuste avec elle.

* * *

><p><em>Boutique de vêtements: la robe de Juliette<em>

"Le catalogue est presque clôturé, il ne me reste qu'une robe à vous faire essayer. dit Kaoru enthousiaste. ― Avez-vous eu des nouvelles pour votre annonce? demanda Mikan.

― Encore une fois, vous avez fait des miracles. J'ai eu une dizaine de réponses de futures mamans qui étaient intéressées de participer en échange de quelques clichés où elles pourraient porter de belles robes de grossesse avec leur enfant dans leurs bras.

J'ai rencontré plusieurs de ces femmes et j'en ai retenue six. Vous êtes ma fée du commerce. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Dans les prochaines semaines ou les prochains mois, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez besoin d'un break pour vous reposer un peu. J'oubliais presque que vous êtes enceinte. Votre ligne est toujours superbe. ajouta-t-elle, un peu envieuse.

― Ma poitrine va sans doute vous poser problème pour les essayages, j'ai l'impression qu'elle augmente à chaque fois que je la regarde. dit-elle." Mikan rit nerveusement.

La taille de sa poitrine la tracassait un peu. Elle avait déjà dû acheter de nouveaux soutiens-gorge. Elle qui voulait continuer à économiser pour s'acheter un appartement pour elle et son bébé, cela semblait un peu compromis. Elle soupira découragée.

Elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Natsume en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait après la naissance du bébé pour lui demander si il l'aimait toujours ou non, mais ne se fit aucune illusion. Il l'avait déjà remplacée par une autre. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, pensait-elle résignée et triste.

De plus, les accès de mauvaise humeur de son mari ne pourraient que nuire au bien être de son bébé. Et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle voulait rendre son enfant heureux quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

"Pour cette robe cela ne posera pas de problème. Etes-vous une fan d'histoires romantiques? s'enquit Kaoru, la sortant de ses sombres pensées. ― Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Particulièrement l'histoire de Romeo & Juliette. avoua-t-elle gênée.

― Alors c'est le destin qui a parlé. C'est la scène du balcon que je voudrais réaliser avec une robe digne d'une princesse. dit-elle amusée.

― Kaoru, vous avez beaucoup de modèles plus jeunes et plus jolies que moi pour ça. Pourquoi m'avoir choisie? demanda-t-elle. ― Parce que tous mes modèles n'ont pas ce visage de pureté et d'innocence que je retrouve chez vous. De plus, j'avais dans l'idée que cela vous plairait. acheva-t-elle.

― Merci. Puis-je voir la robe? demanda-t-elle curieuse. ― Vous allez l'a-do-rer! affirma-t-elle fièrement. " Le visage de Mikan s'illumina en la voyant. " Elle est ma-gni-fi-que! s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle était blanche et rouge, du même rouge que les yeux de Natsume. Les manches et les deux côtés de la robe étaient en velours rouge. Le reste de la robe était en coton blanc. Le corsage était ajusté par un lacet rouge et le décolleté du corsage dévoilait un peu le renflement de sa poitrine qui était maintenant plus généreuse. Les manches étaient amples et s'évasaient à partir des épaules. La robe tombait en mouvements fluide jusqu'au sol.

Mikan essaya la robe et Kaoru resserra légèrement le lacet pour souligner la finesse de la taille, mais fit attention de ne pas exagérer pour ne pas causer du tort au bébé de Mikan. La vendeuse demanda alors à Marko de la coiffer. Il choisit de lui prendre deux mèches de ses cheveux de chaque côté des oreilles, de les tresser et de les attacher à l'arrière de la tête (en demi-queue) avec une pince faite de fer entrelacés et de perles en forme de larmes.

Sur sa tête, on lui mit un diadème médiévale (genre de collier servant de diadème que l'on place sur les cheveux et que l'on voit apparaître sur le front). Pour finir, la vendeuse la maquilla très légèrement pour faire ressortir le teint de pêche de sa peau et l'éclat de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle se leva pour faire face à Kaoru.

"Vous êtes tout simplement éblouissante. dit la vendeuse sincère. ― Euh… merci. dit-elle en rougissant." Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne reconnut pas la jeune femme qui se reflétait dans la glace. Le diadème qu'elle voyait sur son front et la robe lui donnait un air intemporel.

Kaoru appela Suke qui resta figé face à la jeune femme. "Mikan… vous êtes … On vous croirait sortie d'un conte de fée. dit-il admiratif. ― A votre tour maintenant… mon Romeo! dit-elle flattée en lui faisant une petite révérence comique.

Suke lui sourit, puis alla se changer. Il portait une simple chemise blanche dont il avait laissé ouvert les trois premiers et les trois derniers boutons. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une courte cape noire. A sa taille, il portait une ceinture où était attachée une dague et enfin il portait un collant et des bottes noires.

Le décor était déjà prêt et Kaoru avait même fait installer un balcon pour la mise en scène. Mikan monta précautionneusement sur celui-ci. "C'est du solide Mikan, ne vous inquiétez pas. assura-t-elle. Vous allez d'abord poser seule. J'aimerais que vous ayez une expression rêveuse comme si vous pensiez à votre prince charmant. expliqua-t-elle."

Mikan sourit en entendant le mot «prince charmant». Elle s'accouda au balcon et fixa le plafond. Elle pensa à Natsume quand il était à l'académie. Elle le revoyait avec ce costume réservé au bal de Noël qui lui allait si bien. Il était si mignon en ce temps là, pensa-t-elle.

Kaoru prit plusieurs photos de Mikan, son expression fut parfaite. Elle avait l'air d'être sur une autre planète. Kaoru la rappela à l'ordre et elle posa alors avec son partenaire. "Mikan, je sais que ça ne va être facile, mais j'aimerais que vous regardiez Suke comme si vous en étiez amoureuse. dit-elle."

Son alter ego était placé au dessous du balcon. Elle mit ses mains sur ce dernier et regarda vers le bas. Elle croisa le regard de son partenaire, mais fut incapable de le regarder comme le voulait Kaoru.

"Mikan, un petit effort. l'encouragea-t-elle. Suke est plutôt séduisant. Est-ce si difficile de vous imaginer amoureuse de lui? ― Je… je suis désolée. Je n'y arrive pas. avoua Mikan.

― Hum…J'ai une idée. On va remplacer votre partenaire par un carton et vous penserez à votre mari. Je ferai ensuite pareil avec Suke. Je n'aurai plus qu'à faire un montage avec les deux photos. proposa-t-elle." Mikan fut soulagée.

L'idée de Kaoru fit mouche. Mikan eut plus facile de penser à Natsume en fixant un carton que de regarder une personne. "Ouf! C'est ter-mi-né! Le catalogue est bouclé. dit-elle satisfaite. Je suis vraiment contente, je n'ai plus qu'à passer à la mise en forme. Mikan vous allez avoir quelques semaines de repos bien méritées. lui confia-t-elle."

Mikan dit au revoir à Kaoru, Marco et Suke puis rentra à son appartement. Elle rangea un peu, se prépara à souper puis s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit. Les jours qui suivirent la ramenèrent à un rythme normal. Elle se sentit plus calme et put penser à regarder sérieusement le régime prescrit par Subaru. Elle planifia ses prises de nourritures et ses menus.

Elle devait reprendre quelques affaires à l'appartement de Natsume et décida d'attendre samedi matin. Il travaillerait, elle ne risquait donc pas de le rencontrer.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 26 novembre: appartement de Natsume<em>

Elle prit quelques vêtements et fit le tour de l'appartement. Elle ne put se retenir de ranger la cuisine qui était sans dessus dessous. Elle fit un tour rapide au marché et approvisionna un peu le frigo qui était vide. Elle soupira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son mari.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur le calendrier, elle s'aperçut que son anniversaire était le lendemain. Elle fut triste de ne pas pouvoir le passer avec lui. Elle fit un rapide aller-retour au supermarché, puis lui confectionna un gâteau aux fraises et à la crème fraîche comme celui qu'elle lui avait déjà préparé par le passé et le mit au frais.

Enfin, elle ne put résister à l'envie de prendre un vêtement de son mari pour sentir son parfum. Elle regarda l'album photos de leur mariage et se dit qu'elle pouvait l'emporter avec elle car Natsume ne le regardait jamais. Elle se dépêcha de partir pour éviter de le croiser et fit un tour dans le parc qu'elle connaissait si bien avant de retourner chez elle.

Natsume rentra fatigué et déprimé. Il se changea et pensa à se faire à manger. Les plats préparés, cela allait un temps, mais il ne fallait pas en abuser. Il avait toujours su cuisiner, mais n'avait pas pris le temps pour ça. Il fut étonné de trouvé la cuisine rangée et nettoyée. Il ouvrit le frigo et vit que quelqu'un y avait ajouté quelques provisions. Quand il vit le gâteau, il sut que Mikan était passée.

" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu? Je voudrais tant te voir. Ma Mikan, tu me manques tellement! dit-il tristement. "

Il se prépara à dîner et dégusta le gâteau qu'elle lui avait apporté. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur le calendrier. Il sut pourquoi elle avait ajouté un gâteau dans le frigo.

"Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. Tu n'as pas oublié. Mon premier anniversaire sans toi depuis l'académie. dit-il. "Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il se sentit seul et fut frustré d'avoir raté l'opportunité de voir Mikan.

* * *

><p><em>mardi 29 novembre: Cabinet de Subaru<em>

Mikan montra son planning et la liste des menus qu'elle avait préparés à Subaru. Il les approuva et lui nota la date de son prochain rendez-vous: le jeudi 29 décembre. Elle changea la date de l'heure du rendez-vous qui passa de 8 h à 17 h 30. Elle pourrait ainsi passer après son travail sans devoir se presser.

Le mois prit fin lentement et Mikan ayant ses week-end complètement libres tournait en rond et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Natsume. Elle décida qu'il était temps de s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle trouva un petit travail de vendeuse de livres sur le marché. Elle travaillerait de 8 h à 12 h30 tout les samedis. Le marché était à deux pas de chez elle et elle commençait le dix décembre.

Elle ouvrit un compte à la banque pour son enfant et décida que l'argent qu'elle n'économisait plus pour cette maison que voulait Natsume et qu'ils ne partageraient jamais, servirait au bébé qui, elle se le promit, ne manquerait de rien.

Il lui avait été facile de supprimer ses excès de gourmandises et ses achats de vêtements. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de devenir moins dépensière, elle s'était fixée un budget pour la nourriture et les frais occasionnés par leur ménage. Tout le reste allait sur le compte pour la maison.

Dorénavant, ses économies seraient pour son bébé. Elle ne gardait plus d'argent pour se faire plaisir, donc elle n'était plus tentée d'acheter quoi que ce soit d'inutile. De plus, grâce à son job en tant que modèle, elle avait eut la possibilité de porter de très belles robes sans devoir les acheter, même sil elle ne les portait que le temps des séances photos.

Le samedi trois décembre, elle fit les boutiques pour acheter de nouveaux soutiens-gorge avec l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas encore transféré sur le compte de son enfant. Elle espéra que sa taille allait se stabiliser car elle n'avait pas envie de gaspiller son argent pour ses sous-vêtements alors qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser pour la future garde-robe de son bébé.

Le samedi dix, elle commença son boulot au marché. Son patron la laissa feuilleter et emprunter quelques livres. Ça l'aida à passer ses temps libres, mais aussi à conseiller les clients. Les ouvrages qu'elle ramenait à l'appartement étaient variés, mais elle privilégia surtout les ouvrages parlant de grossesses.

Elle n'eut désormais plus qu'un seul objectif, son enfant. Au travail, elle continuait à sourire et ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle devait faire. Les seuls moments où Natsume venait la hanter était lorsqu'elle faisait ses trajets jusqu'à ses différentes occupations ou lorsqu'elle était à son appartement.

* * *

><p><em>dimanche 11 décembre: Boutique de vêtements féminins<em>

Elle rendit visite à la vendeuse pour avoir de ses nouvelles et ainsi se changer les idées. "Bonjour Kaoru, comment ça se passe ici? demanda-t-elle gentiment. ― Le catalogue est sous presse et je vais pouvoir débuter la suite avec vous.

Pourriez-vous reprendre le travail à partir du dimanche 8 janvier? Les séances seront bien sûr allégées comme pour mes autres modèles. Votre nouvel horaire serait de 14 h à 16h. précisa-t-elle. ― Sans problème. répondit Mikan. " Elle nota ses nouvelles heures de travail dans son agenda ainsi que la date du début des sessions.

"Je vais bientôt récolter le fruit de mes efforts. Les grandes affiches sont prêtes et n'attendent plus que ma décision pour qu'elles soient affichées. Je dois encore réfléchir à leur emplacement, mais j'ai décidé que dans moins de deux semaines, je pourrai venir les admirer." Mikan sourit de l'air rêveur de la vendeuse.

― Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous le demander, mais toutes ces robes ce sont vos créations n'est-ce pas? interrogea-t-elle. ― Oui, en effet. répondit-elle d'un ton fier. ― N'est-il pas un peu tard pour afficher des robes d'été, ce n'est plus la saison? interrogea Mikan. ― En fait, le catalogue servira à la saison prochaine, mais les robes que j'ai choisies sont des robes de soirée qui peuvent servirent à n'importe quel moment.

Au fait, il y a cette robe bleue en velours qui vous allait si bien que je voulais mettre uniquement sur le catalogue car aviez peur de la jalousie de votre mari. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, je l'ai tout de même choisie pour les grandes affiches et si cela vous ennuie vraiment je la remplacerai par une autre, mais ça me fendrait vraiment le cœur. dit-elle. ― En fait,… cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance aujourd'hui… Je… mon mari et moi sommes séparés. avoua-t-elle finalement.

Mikan se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de le dire à la vendeuse. Kaoru ne connaissait ni ses amis ni sa famille, elle ne pourrait donc pas révéler sa rupture avec son mari à quelqu'un de son entourage. Personne, hormis Natsume ne savait qu'elle travaillait comme modèle, se dit-elle.

"Je suis navrée. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce travail au moins? dit-elle navrée. ― Mais non, rassurez-vous. Vous pouvez utiliser cette affiche. Ce serait un peu bête qu'elle ne serve à rien. conclut-elle."

Mikan soupira, mais se dit qu'au fond, sa rupture aurait quelques avantages pour Kaoru qui pourrait mettre les photos de son choix sur ses affiches. Ces robes n'étant pas du tout indécentes, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire? pensa-t-elle.

"Ah! Bien. Je voulais aussi vous dire. Grâce à votre idée d'intégrer des enfants, j'ai créé des répliques de mes robes en version enfantine comme vous me l'aviez suggérer. dit-elle reconnaissante.

― C'est génial! Me laisserez-vous voir le catalogue lorsqu'il sera terminé? demanda Mikan, heureuse d'avoir aidé la vendeuse. ― Bien sûr. Je vous en donnerai même un exemplaire. dit-elle simplement, avant de laisser la vendeuse à ses occupations.

* * *

><p><em>appartement de Natsume<em>

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Natsume était seul. Il avait les traits tirés et avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Mikan. Il devait la retrouver et la ramener. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il la ramènerait. Il prit aussi la décision de changer de travail. Il avait été la cause de ses changements d'humeurs et au final de sa rupture avec son épouse.

Il regarda dans les affaires de sa femme si elle n'avait pas laissé une adresse ou un quelconque indice où il pourrait la trouver. Il ne pouvait pas appeler leurs amis sans qu'il ne soit obligé de leur dire que Mikan l'avait quitté et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Or, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Comme il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, il se mit à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. Il éplucha les petites annonces et en nota plusieurs. Le lundi matin (douze décembre), il demanda à être reçu par son directeur et lui remit sa démission. Ce dernier lui demanda un préavis de trente jours. Natsume soupira, mais accepta. Il savait qu'il en avait le droit et savait aussi que plusieurs de ses collègues avaient déjà donné leur démission depuis plusieurs semaines.

Luca démissionna le même jour que son meilleur ami. "Je pensais que tu ne te déciderais jamais. lui avoua Luca. ― J'en ai plus qu'assez. Ce job me détruit moralement et physiquement. confia-t-il à son meilleur ami. ― Heureusement, tu as une épouse adorable qui te soutient. ajouta-t-il en souriant." Natsume se figea un instant, mais ne répondit rien.

Luca remarqua le mutisme de son ami, mais n'insista pas. Il avait promis à Mikan de ne plus lui parler de sa femme durant ses heures de bureau. Ils se remirent au travail en silence. Il avait remarqué les traits tirés et la lassitude sur le visage de Natsume, mais il était loin de se douter que c'était la rupture avec sa femme qui en était la cause.

Les jours qui suivirent, Natsume passa plusieurs entretiens pour les jobs qu'il avait repérés dans les petites annonces quelques jours plus tôt. Après quelques entrevues infructueuses, il fut engagé dans une banque. Comme il devait terminer son préavis pour la boîte immobilière, son nouveau patron lui proposa de commencer dès qu'il serait libre. Il commencerait donc le 19 janvier pour un horaire similaire à son emploi précédent. A l'exception du samedi qui serait libre dorénavant.

Il se sentit plus léger. A présent, lorsqu'il travaillerait à l'agence immobilière, il verrait chaque jour le rapprocher un peu plus de sa libération et de sa nouvelle fonction.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 24 décembre : Au marché<em>

Ce fut son troisième samedi en tant que vendeuse de livres et elle aimait ça. Son patron, Nobu Suboka, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, fut très gentil avec elle et quand un homme tentait de l'approcher d'un peu trop près, il venait à son secours et remballait gentiment le prétendant.

Il avait choisit d'engager une vendeuse car à son âge, il pensait que cela l'aiderait un peu. Il fut enchanté de la capacité de Mikan à mettre ses clients à l'aise. Sa gentillesse et son sourire attirait la clientèle. Il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Il serait triste quand elle devrait s'arrêter pour son bébé.

Après son travail de vendeuse, elle fit ses courses et rentra chez elle. Elle soupira. On était la veille de Noël, mais elle n'avait rien de prévu. Elle le passerait seule. Personne n'était au courant de sa séparation avec Natsume et elle ne voulait pas gâcher les fêtes de fin d'année de ses amis et de son oncle.

Elle attendrait le moment opportun pour en parler. En effet, elle ne pouvait s'isoler indéfiniment sans qu'Hotaru, Luca, son oncle ou Shiki ne finissent par s'en rendre compte. L'isolement de leur couple paraissait normal pour l'instant du fait qu'ils étaient jeunes mariés et désiraient surement passer leur temps libre en amoureux, mais cela ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.


	10. Séparation: part2

chapitre 9 (partie 2) : Séparation

_Jeudi 29 décembre: cabinet Subaru_

"Bonjour Mikan. Ton visage a repris des couleurs, c'est bien. commenta Subaru satisfait. ― Bonjour Subaru. dit-elle simplement. Le médecin l'ausculta et la rassura. ― Ton bébé va très bien. affirma-t-il" Subaru regarda le bébé à l'échographie et sourit. Tout se présentait bien.

"Tu en es à ton quatrième mois. Aimerais-tu connaître le sexe de ton bébé? demanda-t-il. "Le visage de Mikan s'éclaira. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce soit un garçon. "Oh! Subaru, c'est vrai? Oui, je veux savoir. s'exclama-t-elle. ― C'est un petit garçon Mikan. dit-il."

Le sourire de Mikan illumina son visage. Un petit garçon, c'était merveilleux. Elle prit Subaru dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il sourit en la voyant si heureuse. Elle se décida à appeler son oncle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il serait surement déçu qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé plutôt.

"Subaru, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve mon oncle en ce moment. Avec le travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'informer de ma grossesse. J'aimerais le lui annoncer. ― Je vais même faire mieux. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne. dit-il gentiment."

Subaru composa le numéro de Kazu et lui dit que Mikan était dans son cabinet et désirait le voir. Ce dernier fut étonné et se tracassa un peu pour sa nièce. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il entra dans la pièce. "Bonjour Mikan, que se passe-t-il, tu es malade? demanda-t-il anxieux. ― Mon oncle ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais juste te voir et te dire que tu seras bientôt le grand oncle d'un petit garçon."

Kazu ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Il était heureux. "Mon oncle, quand ce petit bonhomme sera né, accepteras-tu de passer du temps avec lui? l'interrogea-t-elle. J'aimerais qu'il connaisse son grand oncle Kazu. acheva-t-elle en souriant."

Kazu fut ému et heureux qu'elle désire qu'il fasse partie intégrante de la vie de son enfant. Sa solitude à l'académie lui avait toujours pesé, mais depuis qu'il avait officiellement fait la connaissance de sa nièce, elle lui avait apporté beaucoup de joie et d'affection.

"Bien sûr Mikan. Ce sera avec joie. dit-il enchanté." Il vit le plaisir que lui procurait sa réponse sur le visage de sa nièce et en fut touché.

"Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt? Et ton mari, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi? questionna-t-il. ― Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plutôt mais, depuis le week-end où nous nous sommes vus, Natsume et moi avons été occupés. Il est au travail en ce moment.

― On va prendre une photo du bébé et je vais lui faire un DVD tout de suite, ainsi Natsume pourra le voir bouger. proposa-t-il." Mikan sourit et joua le jeu, mais eut un pincement au cœur. Son mari ne verrait ni cette photo ni le DVD et n'assisterait pas à l'accouchement. Elle serait seule pour élever son petit bonhomme.

"C'est une merveilleuse idée Subaru. Merci. dit-elle simplement." Pendant que Subaru préparait le DVD, Kazu appela Shiki qui arriva par téléportation dans les secondes qui suivirent. "Bonjour princesse, comment vas-tu? demanda-t-il. ― Je vais très bien. Je suis enceinte Shiki. C'est un garçon. dit-elle visiblement heureuse."

Shiki prit Mikan dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Depuis sa séquestration à l'académie où les seules personnes qu'elle avait le droit de voir étaient Shiki et Kazu; sans compter le directeur du primaire, dont elle détestait les visites; ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Shiki, ainsi que Kazu éprouvaient beaucoup d'affection pour Mikan et c'était réciproque.

"Je connais un jeune homme qui sera fou de joie. Natsume va être fière d'être le père d'un garçon. Je pensais que vous vouliez attendre un peu. Vous avez changé d'avis? dit-il innocemment."

Mikan pâlit, mais se reprit aussitôt. Décidément, il avait une bonne mémoire. Elle joua parfaitement son rôle de femme comblée et lui répondit en souriant. "Tu as raison, c'est un accident et une maladresse de ma part. J'ai oublié de prendre mes précautions plusieurs fois. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. dit-elle du bout des lèvres."

Mikan rougit et baissa les yeux, elle n'aimait pas trop parler de choses aussi intimes. Shiki, Kazu et Subaru sourirent en la voyant si embarrassée. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Mikan leur dit au revoir et reparti à l'appartement. Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit comme une souche. Cela lui avait fait du bien de les revoir, mais jouer la comédie du bonheur était exténuant.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 31 décembre : appartement de Natsume<em>

Natsume pensait encore à Mikan. "Demain, c'est ton anniversaire. Qu'as-tu prévu? Es-tu en compagnie de cet homme avec lequel je t'ai vu dans le parc? As-tu parlé de notre rupture à ton oncle ou à Hotaru? se demanda-t-il d'un air morose."

Natsume soupira. Il se faisait du mal pour rien, peut-être n'était-il qu'une relation de travail comme elle le lui avait affirmé, pensa-t-il. En ce qui concernait Kazu ou Hotaru cela paraissait improbable qu'ils soient au courant. En effet, s'ils l'avaient su, ils lui auraient certainement déjà téléphoné pour avoir plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé seul, il décida d'aller se balader dehors. Il prit une veste et partit se promener à pied au hasard. Il marcha un bon quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter net devant une affiche ventant une boutique de vêtements féminins.

Mikan était là, devant lui et semblait regarder quelque chose qui la subjuguait sans le voir. Elle portait une robe de soirée en velours bleu très simple qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, mais qui lui donnait un air sophistiqué. Mikan étant photographiée de trois quarts, on pouvait voir le dos décolleté et le lacet qui fermait la robe.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa femme. Son cou gracieux, sa peau si pâle, ces cheveux relevés avec quelques mèches qui s'échappaient négligemment de sa coiffure et ces beaux yeux noisette la rendait très séduisante, presque envoutante.

La robe n'était pourtant pas osée. Le décolleté du devant de la robe était très sage, mais le tissu révélait les courbes magnifiques de son corps. Les fines bretelles et le décolleté laissaient apparaître ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins.

"Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Je suis allé dans cette boutique pour demander à la vendeuse si elle pouvait me donner son numéro. dit un jeune homme qui s'était lui aussi arrêter pour admirer l'affiche. La vendeuse m'a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le donner sans l'accord du modèle. Je lui ai demandé de lui en parler. J'y retournerai, c'est sûr. dit un inconnu en regardant l'affiche subjugué. ― Oui, elle splendide! murmura-t-il dans un souffle."

Natsume sentit sa jalousie monter en lui à nouveau, mais aussi la peur. Il aurait volontiers réduit cet homme et ce panneau publicitaire en cendres. Ils étaient séparés et il ne pouvait rien faire si elle souhaitait rencontrer d'autres hommes, mais cela le rendit furieux. Il rentra à l'appartement et essaya de se calmer. Il aurait volontiers brûlé tous les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés là, mais sut que cela n'y changerait rien.

"Bon dieu Mikan! pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça? Exposer ton corps de cette manière. Tu es à moi!... tes lèvres, ta peau… Nous sommes mariés, que diable! Cela compte ça! dit-il hors de lui." Son cœur battit la chamade et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines. La température de la pièce augmenta d'un seul coup. Il eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère et sa frustration.

"Je dois la retrouver et la ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et si pour cela je dois me traîner à ses pieds... je le ferai! se jura-t-il." Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, il prit un bloc-notes et un stylo puis retourna voir l'affiche pour noter le nom et l'adresse de la boutique.

Le lendemain, il fit un tour dans le parc où Mikan faisait ses séances photos puis rentra lentement à l'appartement. Ses pas le ramenèrent malgré lui devant le panneau publicitaire. Il resta longtemps à le contempler, comme si rester auprès de son image lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement aux côtés de sa femme.

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 2 janvier: agence immobilière<em>

Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, Il remarqua que ses collègues semblaient avoir une discussion très animée. Luca vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. "Natsume! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Mikan travaillait comme modèle. Je suis étonné que tu l'aies laissée faire? s'exclama-t-il. ― Ainsi tu as vu cette publicité, toi aussi? Pourquoi es-tu si étonné? demanda-t-il.

― Si je l'ai vue, tu plaisantes! en passant devant on ne peut pas la manquer. Et puis, les collègues qui l'ont vue ne parlent plus que de ça. Je suis surpris, toi qui es toujours si possessif et si jaloux… commenta-t-il.

― Tu racontes n'importe quoi. l'interrompit-il. ― Natsume, je te connais depuis longtemps. Lorsque tu vois Mikan avec un autre homme, tu deviens incontrôlable. Je ne connais personne d'aussi jaloux et possessif. affirma-t-il moqueur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu la laisserais poser dans une robe qui la mette autant en valeur aux côtés d'un autre homme. On dirait une princesse et son prince charmant. dit-il rêveur, sans penser aux sentiments de son ami."

Natsume se renfrogna. Il écouta ses collègues parler de sa femme et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se tourna vers ses collègues. "N'essayez pas de l'approcher et arrêtez de rêver! C'est ma femme sur cette affiche! tonna-t-il furieux." Ses collègues se retournèrent étonnés par la nouvelle, mais aussi par le ton agressif de Natsume. Ils continuèrent à discuter plus calmement. Luca ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction puérile de son meilleur ami.

Natsume se rappela soudain de ce que Luca venait de dire et se figea. "Luca, tu as dit qu'elle posait avec un autre homme? J'ai vu l'affiche, elle y est seule, j'en suis sûr. affirma-t-il. ― L'affiche que tu as vue, décris-la-moi. lui demanda Luca perplexe.

― Eh bien! Elle porte une robe bleue avec de fines bretelles. C'est une robe de soirée qui descend jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se trouve devant un escalier. acheva-t-il, en repensant à la photo.

"On n'a pas dû voir la même. conclut-il. Celle dont je te parle ressemble à la scène du balcon de Romeo & Juliette. La robe est longue, rouge et blanche avec de longues manches. Le corset de la robe est ajusté par un lacet rouge. Mikan est vraiment ravissante. Cette robe met vraiment en valeur sa beauté naturelle. dit-il rêveur.

Elle joue bien son rôle, on dirait vraiment qu'elle est amoureuse de son partenaire. murmura-t-il, toujours dans ses pensées." Natsume pâlit. La peur de voir sa femme se tourner vers un autre que lui le tortura. Et pour combien d'autres affiches avaient-elle posé? se demanda-t-il. Il ne voulut pas y penser.

Après leur journée de travail, Luca l'emmena voir l'affiche en question. Elle ne se trouvait pas sur le trajet de Natsume, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu la voir. Lorsqu'il la vit, il comprit l'exaltation de Luca. Mikan semblait sortir d'une pièce de théâtre. Sa peau de pêche et son expression innocente faisait d'elle une très jolie Juliette.

Le corset de son costume faisait ressortir sa jolie silhouette et le rouge de la robe contrastait avec la couleur pâle de sa peau. Ses cheveux attachés en demi-queue flottaient sur ses épaules. Mikan semblait vraiment amoureuse de son partenaire. Natsume fut à la fois apeuré, furieux, jaloux et blessé.

"Elle est superbe, n'est-ce pas Natsume? La personne qui lui a demandé de porter cette robe a du goût. Qui mieux que notre Mikan pourrait incarner Juliette? dit-il en souriant. ― Oui, elle est vraiment merveilleuse. admit-il."

Luca fut perplexe. Cela semblait évident. Mikan ne lui avait pas parlé de ces photos. Elle savait que Natsume n'aurait pas été d'accord. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle le lui avait caché? Rien n'était moins sûr. La jeune femme qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas pris le risque de provoquer la colère de son mari. Il fut troublé. Que se passait-il entre ses deux amis? se demanda-il.

Natsume emmena Luca voir l'autre publicité où Mikan portait une robe du soir bleue. "Dieu du ciel! Est-ce vraiment notre Mikan? Ce côté sophistiqué, cet air si lointain, on dirait une autre personne. Elle est…sublime! dit-il simplement."

Le lendemain, Natsume profita de son temps de midi pour aller à la boutique. Il entra et demanda à voir la gérante de l'établissement. La vendeuse lui répondit que c'était elle-même. "Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda-t-elle poliment.

― Ces affiches... c'est vous qui avez pris ces photos? l'interrogea-t-il. ― Oui, c'est moi. L'une des robes vous a-t-elle plu? Êtes-vous venu pour en offrir une à votre femme? demanda-t-elle en souriant, en remarquant l'alliance au doigt de Natsume.

― La jeune femme qui a posé pour la robe de soirée bleue et la robe rouge et blanche dans le style de Romeo & Juliette, avez-vous son adresse? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant. ― Je ne donnerai pas son adresse sans son consentement. Elle est plutôt réservée, je ne pense pas qu'elle accepterait. dit-elle prudemment.

― C'est… c'est ma femme! Donnez-moi son adresse! lui intima-t-il d'un ton froid.

― Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire? Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'hommes qui sont venus me demander son numéro ou son adresse. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et ne serez certainement pas le dernier. D'ailleurs, si vous étiez son mari, vous n'auriez pas besoin de son adresse. dit-elle."

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kaoru ignorait l'adresse de Mikan. Elle avait simplement son numéro de téléphone. Natsume eut du mal à se contenir. Il était à deux doigts de la retrouver et cette vendeuse refusait tout bonnement de l'aider. se dit-il furieux.

D'un autre côté, cela le rassura de savoir que cette femme avait repoussé la demande des autres hommes qui étaient venus pour avoir des renseignements sur sa femme. "Pourrais-je avoir un double des photos de Mikan? Je vous les paierai. assura-t-il."

La vendeuse fut déstabilisée. Cet homme séduisant connaissait son prénom. Etait-il vraiment l'époux de son modèle? Elle hésita un moment à ce qu'elle devait faire et décida de rester prudente. Elle en parlerait à Mikan quand elle la verrait. Il était furieux cela se voyait, mais elle tint bon et refusa tout net.

"Désolée, je ne pense pas que mon modèle accepterait. Elle n'est pas qu'une image sur un bout de papier, c'est aussi une personne que je respecte. dit-elle sincèrement. Vous pouvez toujours acheter le catalogue si ces photos vous plaisent autant. Il resta silencieux un moment puis se décida." Très bien, je m'en vais. dit-il finalement.

Natsume fut déçu et sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Comme les amis ou les gens qui avaient appris à connaître sa femme, cette personne la respectait et semblait l'apprécier. C'était l'effet Mikan.

Il fut découragé, c'était sa seule piste pour la retrouver et déjà, elle tombait à l'eau. Il revint à l'agence pour continuer sa journée. Il repensa au gâteau que sa femme lui avait rapporté et se dit qu'il aimerait en manger à nouveau.

Il demanderait innocemment à Anna si elle ne l'avait pas vue dernièrement et pourrait peut-être lui soutirer quelques informations sur son épouse. Il demanda à Luca. "Luca, tu ne connaitrais pas l'adresse de la pâtisserie d'Anna par hasard? demanda Natsume. J'aimerais ramener une pâtisserie à Mikan.

Natsume s'en voulu de mentir à son ami, mais il le fallait. ― Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve? s'étonna-t-il. Elle est à peine à cinq minutes de votre appartement. ― Non, je ne sais pas. C'est toujours Mikan qui y va. expliqua-t-il calmement. " Luca lui expliqua le chemin.

Natsume passa devant la pâtisserie pour mémoriser le chemin. Il y retournerait un samedi. C'était le seul jour où la pâtisserie était ouverte et où il ne travaillait pas. Mikan ne travaillait pas le samedi à la pâtisserie car Anna ne lui avait pas demandé. Le samedi, c'est Iinchô qui l'aidait. De plus, Anna avait pensé que Mikan serait heureuse d'avoir son week-end pour le passer avec son époux.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 7 janvier : pâtisserie d'Anna<em>

Natsume entra dans la pâtisserie et vit Iinchô. Celui-ci vint le saluer. "Bonjour Natsume. Comment vas-tu? Que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial. ― J'aimerais acheter une pâtisserie à la crème fraiche et à la fraise. Anna n'est pas là? interrogea-t-il d'un ton dégagé. ― Si bien sûr. Anna! viens voir qui nous rend visite? dit Iinchô en souriant.

― Natsume, quelle surprise! Contente de te revoir. Alors que désires-tu? demanda-t-elle. ― Il aimerait une pâtisserie à la fraise et à la crème fraîche. expliqua-t-il. Anna lui présenta ce qu'elle avait, mais Natsume ne voyait pas le petit gâteau que lui avait rapporté Mikan. Il lui décrit ce qu'il voulait.

"Mikan m'a apporté ce dessert il n'y a pas longtemps. affirma-t-il. ― Mikan ne te l'a pas dit? Cette pâtisserie n'est pas de moi, c'est elle qui l'a créée avec mon aide. Elle tenait beaucoup à réaliser un gâteau avec ton fruit préféré. Elle est venue ici pour que je l'aide pour la garniture, mais pour le reste, elle a tout fait toute seule. Il t'a plu alors? dit-elle en souriant.

"Non, je… je ne savais pas. Il était très bon. admit-il enfin, gêné. ― Elle a dû penser que si tu savais qu'elle l'avait préparé elle-même, tu n'y aurais pas goûté. railla Iinchô." Il rit de bon cœur et Anna rit à son tour. Il venait d'éviter des explications à Natsume sans le savoir.

Natsume se rappela la scène qu'il avait eu avec Mikan à propos du gâteau. Il l'avait accusé d'avoir gaspillé leur argent inutilement. Elle n'avait même pas protesté. Comme il avait dû lui faire de la peine, alors qu'elle avait mis tout son cœur dans la préparation de cette pâtisserie, pensa-t-il tristement.

"Tu as sans doute raison, j'adore la taquiner sur sa cuisine. dit-il d'un ton neutre. L'as-tu vue dernièrement? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir." Anna se figea et Natsume sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

"Natsume, tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je la vois presque tous les jours. dit-elle en souriant." Anna fut ébahie par l'expression d'étonnement qu'elle lut sur le visage de Natsume. Comment pouvait-il ignorer que sa femme travaillait pour elle?

Natsume fut en état de choc. Ainsi elle venait ici tous les jours et il n'en savait rien. "Je… bafouilla-t-il. ― Elle travaille ici pendant la semaine Natsume. C'est impossible qu'elle ne t'en ait pas parlé. insista-t-elle."

Natsume fut pétrifié. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot d'explication, laissant Anna et Iinchô dans le brouillard total. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa rupture avec Anna et Iinchô.

"… Au revoir. dit-il. " Iinchô et Anna ne comprirent pas ce qui venait de se passer. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, Natsume avait disparu.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 8 janvier : boutique de vêtements<em>

Lorsque Mikan arriva à la boutique, Kaoru entra directement dans le vif du sujet. "Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu les affiches, mais depuis quelles ont été installées, plusieurs hommes sont venus me demander s'ils pouvaient avoir votre numéro de téléphone ou votre adresse. Bien sûr, je leur ai dit que je ne donnerai aucune donnée personnelle sans votre accord, la rassura aussitôt Kaoru."

Mikan se raidit. Des hommes voulaient la rencontrer à cause de ces affiches. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. "Vous plaisantez! dit-elle affolée. ― Non, je ne plaisante pas. Quelle est votre réponse? demanda-t-elle. ― Ne leur donnez ni mon nom, ni mon adresse, rien. Je ne veux pas rencontrer ces hommes. S'il vous plait! Ne faites jamais ça! implora-t-elle.

"Ne paniquez. Je ferai comme vous le désirez. De toute manière, je n'ai que votre numéro de téléphone et votre nom. Je ne leur dirai rien vous concernant, c'est promis. dit-elle ― Merci, Kaoru. lui répondit-elle soulagée. ― Que voudriez-vous que je leur dise? demanda-t-elle.

― Que je suis mariée et que je ne suis pas intéressée. Dites-leur que j'aime mon mari et que je suis quelqu'un de fidèle. dit-elle simplement. ― D'accord. Si vous changez d'avez, vous n'aurez qu'à m'en parler.

En parlant de mari, un homme est venu ici et m'a demandé s'il pouvait avoir votre adresse. Il a affirmé que vous étiez sa femme. Il m'a aussi demandé si j'acceptais de lui vendre des copies des photos que j'avais prises de vous. Il connaissait votre prénom. ajouta-t-elle.

― Pourriez-vous me le décrire? la questionna-t-elle le cœur battant. ― Il était plus grand que vous avec des cheveux noirs courts. Il était vraiment très séduisant. Ses yeux étaient vraiment fascinants. Ils étaient d'un rouge profond.

Mikan sorti son portefeuille et lui montra une photo Natsume. "C'est une photo de mon mari. dit-elle en la lui tendant. ― C'est lui, Mikan. confirma-t-elle en regardant la photo qu'elle lui tendit. C'était donc bien votre mari? dit-elle étonnée.

"Vous êtes sûr que c'était lui. D'habitude, il ne s'intéresse pas aux photos. demanda-t-elle encore. ― Mikan, vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

― Oui,… je l'aime toujours. souffla-t-elle. ― Il semblait en colère quand j'ai refusé ce qu'il demandait. Il veut sans doute vous parler. Vous ne voulez pas le voir? l'interrogea-t-elle, en voyant l'expression torturée de la jeune femme.

― Non, je… pas encore. ― S'il revient, je peux lui donner une copie des photos qu'il a demandé. risqua-t-elle. ― Si vous voulez, mais Natsume ne s'intéresse pas aux photos. Peut-être est-ce un sosie? Ne lui donnez pas mon numéro, d'accord? dit-elle encore incertaine.

― Mais ne l'a-t-il pas déjà? dit-elle enfin. ― Non, je… J'ai changé de numéro après mon départ. glissa-t-elle. ― Bon! On va travailler maintenant. Ça va aller? demanda-t-elle compatissante. ― Oui, penser à autre chose ne peut me faire que du bien. dit-elle fermement. " Kaoru et Mikan travaillèrent et ne parlèrent plus de Natsume.

* * *

><p><em>lundi 9 janvier: pâtisserie d'Anna<em>

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la pâtisserie lundi après-midi, Anna lui raconta la visite de Natsume et son comportement étrange. D'abord le magasin de vêtements puis la pâtisserie. Mikan fut étonnée. Ainsi, il voulait la revoir, mais pourquoi?

L'avoir trompée avec cette femme dans leur propre lit n'était donc pas assez? Voulait-il voir à quel point elle était malheureuse sans lui? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que de la tourmenter? Cette femme qu'elle revoyait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars ne lui suffisait-elle plus? pensa-t-elle.

Mikan soupira et fut bien forcé de dire la vérité à son amie. "Anna,… Natsume et moi… c'est fini. J'aimerais… que tu n'en parles à personne, d'accord? dit-elle faiblement. Je… je ne veux pas que mes amis ou mon oncle se fassent du souci pour moi. Je suis désolée que tu sois au courant. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis une adulte et je dois régler mes problèmes seule. dit-elle

― Mais Mikan nous sommes tes amis, c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète. dit Anna soucieuse. ― Je t'aime beaucoup Anna et tu es mon amie, mais j'ai toujours compté sur les autres jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est terminé. Vous vous tracasser sans cesse pour moi et moi je ne fais jamais rien pour vous. L'amitié, ce n'est pas à sens unique. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule. affirma-t-elle.

― C'est… c'est promis, l'assura son amie incertaine. "Natsume repassa devant la pâtisserie plusieurs fois pendant son temps de midi avec l'espoir d'apercevoir Mikan, mais l'occasion ne se présenta pas. Il ne laissa pas tomber, mais se dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver, il devrait se résoudre à attendre la naissance de son fils.

Le jour où elle l'avait quitté, elle lui avait dit qu'après la naissance de leur enfant, elle reviendrait lui poser la question qu'elle lui avait déjà posée et que s'il ne voulait plus d'elle à ce moment-là, elle disparaîtrait de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. C'était tout ce qui lui restait comme espoir.


	11. Santé de Mikan

nouveau personnage: (inventé)

Kayuke: fils de Natsume et Mikan

* * *

><p><span>Remarque<span>: Le caractère de Shiki s'éloigne un peu de celui du manga.

Je voulais que Shiki soit plus attentif et amical envers Mikan. Dans ma fiction, ce changement de caractère serait dû à l'enferment de Mikan lors du pacte entre le Shiki et Kuonji. En effet, le fait qu'il ait passé plus de temps avec la jeune fille, l'aurait rapproché de celle-ci.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 10<span> : Santé de Mikan

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Natsume avait essayé de savoir où elle se trouvait, Mikan essayait de penser le moins possible à son mari et se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail.

On était fin janvier et Mikan en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Depuis quelques jours, son bébé commençait à donner des coups de pieds dans son ventre. Elle fut émerveillée de sentir cette vie qui bougeait en elle. Lorsque son bébé lui faisait sentir sa présence et qu'elle n'était pas en plein boulot, elle mettait ses mains sur son ventre et parlait à son petit garçon.

"Alors, tu sembles en forme bonhomme! J'espère que tu lui ressembleras. J'aimerais tant que tu aies ses yeux, ses cheveux et son intelligence. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu puisses hériter de ses qualités et non de mes défauts. Ton papa est quelqu'un de bien tu sais? confia-t-elle à son enfant."

Mikan passa des heures à sentir son enfant bouger et à lui parler gentiment. Elle se dit que plus il ressemblerait à Natsume, plus son père l'aimerait. En tous cas, quoi qu'il arrive, elle, l'aimerait de tous son cœur et donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour le bonheur de son petit miracle. Un enfant de Natsume ne pouvait être qu'une bénédiction, pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida de lui trouver un nom. Une partie de chaque famille pour un enfant qui serait aimé de tous. Un peu de la mère de Natsume: "Ka" de Kaoru, un peu de sa mère: "Yuka" Yuka, mais elle pensa que le "a" ne sonnait pas très bien et le remplaça par un "e". Le nom fut alors trouvé: "Ka – yuk - e ", Kayuke.

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Hormis les moments où son fils manifestait sa présence, le rythme de sa vie était maintenant réglé comme un métronome. Ainsi, janvier fit place à février.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 18 février: appartement de Mikan<em>

Mikan revint du marché avec ses provisions pour la semaine. Elle s'assit devant la télévision et soupira. Elle en était venue à redouter ses moments de liberté. Le visage de son époux s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit. "Que vas-tu faire de ton après-midi Natsume? Le passeras-tu avec elle? dit-elle tristement." Mikan fondit en larmes.

Soudain, elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre. C'était comme si son corps s'embrasait tout entier. Elle se plia en deux sous l'intensité de la douleur. "Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? haleta-t-elle." Mikan avait pourtant lu pas mal de bouquins sur la grossesse, mais rien de ce qu'elle avait appris ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Après plusieurs minutes, la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Elle mit les mains sur son ventre et sentit la chaleur inhabituelle de son corps. Elle respira doucement et s'épongea le front. Elle ne voulut pas paniquer, mais voulut savoir si son bébé allait bien. Elle sonna à Subaru. "Subaru, je suis vraiment navrée de t'appeler pendant ton temps libre, mais je viens de ressentir une douleur étrange et j'aimerais savoir si c'est normal. dit-elle anxieuse.

― Tu ne me déranges pas Mikan. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais n'est-ce pas tout simplement ton bébé qui bouge dans ton ventre? s'enquit-il. ― Non, j'ai déjà ressenti ses coups de pied. Cette douleur, c'était comme si mon corps s'embrasait tout entier. C'est comme si la température de mon corps augmentait d'un seul coup pendant plusieurs minutes. expliqua-t-elle.

― Pourrais-tu venir à mon cabinet lundi à 17 h 30? lui demanda-t-il ― Merci Subaru. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta seule patiente, mais je… sanglota-t-elle." Mikan était en larmes. Subaru s'en rendit compte et essaya de la calmer. Elle, qui voulait se débrouiller toute seule, elle se rendit compte qu'elle paniquait pour un rien.

"Tout va bien Mikan. Je comprends. C'est ton premier enfant. On se verra lundi, d'accord? lui dit-il calmement. ― D'accord. Subaru, je suis désolée… dit-elle. ― Mikan! Arrête maintenant! Calme-toi. dit-il d'un ton ferme. Ce n'est sans doute rien de grave, mais tu as eu raison de m'appeler. On vérifiera si tout va bien. Au revoir. la rassura-t-il gentiment. ― Au revoir. dit-elle d'une petite voix."

Mikan raccrocha. Elle respira doucement et essaya de se calmer. Le lendemain, la douleur réapparut à nouveau alors qu'elle faisait un peu de nettoyage. Elle tint son ventre et respira lentement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que ça passe. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui lui faisait peur, mais la santé de son fils. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se reposa un peu.

* * *

><p><em>lundi 20 février : cabinet de Subaru<em>

"Bonjour Mikan, ça va? dit doucement Subaru. ― Moi, ça va. C'est pour mon bébé que je m'inquiète. dit-elle anxieuse. ― On va regarder. Installe-toi ici, lui dit-il."

Il regarda si le bébé allait bien, puis vérifia si le corps de Mikan avait un problème. Il vit de que l'enfant était en excellente santé par contre l'intérieur du corps de Mikan avait quelques petites brûlures. "Ton bébé va très bien. dit-il enfin. Mikan se leva et sourit au médecin. ― Merci Subaru. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. dit-elle soulagée." Elle voulut se lever, mais Subaru l'arrêta.

"Mikan, reste là. Je dois soigner tes brûlures. lui intima-t-il. ― Mais tu as dit… dit-elle perplexe. ― Ton bébé n'a rien par contre ton corps, lui, porte des marques de brûlures. lui expliqua-t-il. Je dois demander à ton oncle de confirmer, mais je pense que ton fils est un alice. Comme Natsume, son alice est celui du feu, je pense qu'il est raisonnable de penser que ce que tu as ressenti vient du pouvoir de ton bébé. acheva-t-il."

"Quand il utilise son alice, il ne risque pas de se blesser? l'interrogea-t-elle anxieuse. ― Non, je ne pense pas, la rassura-t-il." Subaru appela Kazu. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. "Tu m'as appelé Subaru? s'enquit-il. ― Oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour confirmer mon diagnostique. Pourriez-vous regarder si l'enfant de Mikan a un alice? lui demanda-t-il.

― Bien sûr, répondit Kazu simplement. Kazu regarda le ventre de Mikan, puis regarda Subaru. "Oui, c'est sûr. Il a bien un alice. confirma-t-il."

Elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre et pensa à Natsume. Son petit garçon avait hérité l'alice de son père. Pour Mikan, c'était bon signe. Même si son alice avait le même type que celui de Natsume (un alice qui raccourcit la vie), l'académie avait trouvé la solution depuis quelques années. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

"Subaru, puisque je suis venue aujourd'hui, on peut supprimer le rendez-vous du 27 février. Tu pourras récupérer le temps que tu as perdu aujourd'hui. lui proposa-t-elle. ― C'est gentil de penser à moi, mais je vais le garder en suspend et si tu as peur ou que quelque chose ne va pas tu n'auras qu'à me téléphoner et on aura une place toute prête. dit-il pragmatique. ― Merci, Subaru. C'est très gentil.

― Mikan, je suis étonné que Natsume n'ait pas compris pour l'alice de ton fils. Tu lui as parlé des douleurs? la questionna-t-il. "Mikan fut ennuyée et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. "Natsume est fantastique avec moi. J'essaie de ne pas trop le tracasser avec mes problèmes. dit-elle, espérant que son explication le convaincrait.

― Mikan, c'est aussi son fils. Tu dois lui en parler, dit-il. ― D'accord. Merci pour tout Subaru. lui dit-elle en souriant." Mikan embrassa son oncle, dit au revoir à Subaru, puis s'en alla.

"Je la trouve bizarre en ce moment. dit Subaru. ― Oui, il y a quelque chose qu'elle nous cache. affirma-t-il." Shiki arriva et entendit la conversation de Subaru et Kazu. Il demanda ce qu'il se passait et ils lui expliquèrent.

"Kazu, me permettrais-tu d'enquêter sur Mikan? demanda-t-il. ― C'est un peu excessif, non? Mais bon! Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as mon feu vert. répondit Kazu. ― Je vais prendre quelques semaines de congé. Pourrais-tu me remplacer pendant ce temps?

― Je pense que l'académie peut se passer de toi quelques jours, mais pas deux semaines entières. dit-il ennuyé." Il s'inquiétait pour sa nièce, mais ne pouvait pas délaisser l'académie. "Ok, je reviendrai pendant ses heures de travail. dit enfin Shiki."

* * *

><p>Mikan continua sa routine sans se rendre compte de la présence de Shiki. Il la suivit pendant deux semaines avant de faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert à Kazu. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Mikan n'habite plus à ton appartement. Elle a certainement quitté Natsume. Car je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois durant ma petite enquête. lui relata-t-il. ― Quoi? dit-il, à la fois surpris et choqué.<p>

― Elle ne voit plus personne excepté à son travail. D'ailleurs, à part bosser, elle ne fait pas grand-chose. Je veux dire ses quatre jobs. précisa-t-il. ― Tu peux me répéter ça? dit Kazu de plus en plus inquiet.

― En semaine, elle passe ses avant-midi dans une agence de publicité. L'après-midi, elle travaille dans la pâtisserie de son amie Anna. Le samedi matin, elle vend des livres sur le marché et pour le quatrième travail, je ne suis pas sûr. Elle entre dans une boutique de vêtements féminins et en ressort quelques heures plus tard sans paquet, donc je ne sais pas trop.

Mais j'ai vu une affiche publicitaire pour ce magasin et la jeune femme qui pose sur ces affiches n'est autre que Mikan. Donc je pense qu'elle y a travaillé comme modèle, mais maintenant avec son bébé ça ne doit plus être possible, donc Je ne sais pas. acheva-t-il."

― Peut-être s'est-elle liée d'amitié avec la vendeuse? En tout cas, c'est étrange. Si elle a déménagé, ça ne doit pas être une simple dispute. D'un autre côté, je ne me vois pas intervenir dans sa vie de couple. Elle s'en sort comment? demanda-t-il à Shiki.

― Elle semble aller bien. Mais pendant les deux semaines où je l'ai suivie, je ne l'ai vu sourire qu'à son travail. Lorsqu'elle se promène ou qu'elle rentre à son appartement, elle semble particulièrement déprimée. dit-il."

― Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était affolée quand son bébé a utilisé son alice. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Au fait, comment se fait-il que son annulation ne la protège pas? demanda Kazu à Subaru.

― Eh bien! C'est juste une théorie, mais je pense que son annulation ne la protège que des attaques extérieures et comme son bébé est à l'intérieur de son corps, son alice d'annulation ne le considère pas comme une attaque. De plus, Mikan se refuse à utiliser son pouvoir contre son enfant. Cela doit également jouer un rôle. dit-il."

Kazu et Shiki décidèrent de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant, mais demandèrent à Subaru de les prévenir à chacune de ses visites à l'académie pour vérifier si Mikan était en bonne santé.

Maintenant que Mikan savait que les douleurs venaient de l'alice de son bébé, elle n'appela plus Subaru quand cela se reproduisit. Elle continua de travailler sans relâche, cela l'aidait à se distraire. Anna adorait travailler avec elle. Elle s'appliquait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et avait un excellent contact avec les clients. Pour son poste de vendeuse sur le marché, c'était pareil.

Partout où elle bossait, on était content d'elle. Elle se félicita d'avoir réussit à devenir plus sérieuse. Elle fut triste que Natsume n'ait pas attendu un peu pour voir les changements de son caractère avant de la remplacer par une autre.

Les semaines passèrent, Mikan commença à se fatiguer plus rapidement. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans son appartement, lorsqu'elle revenait du travail, elle se sentait en forme, même si elle était triste. Mais maintenant, Elle rentrait vraiment fatiguée. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal ainsi que son dos et elle s'essoufflait plus vite lorsqu'elle marchait.

Elle commença à se tracasser. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir son corps si faible. Plus elle angoissait plus son bébé semblait utiliser son alice contre elle. Elle ne put se résoudre à utiliser son annulation contre ce dernier. Elle décida prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à son rendez-vous mensuel avec Subaru quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>mardi 27 mars : cabinet de Subaru<em>

"Bonjour Mikan, comment ça va? s'enquit-il en l'observant attentivement. ― Ça va. Subaru, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé." Il l'ausculta et leva les yeux au ciel. "Mikan, tu aurais dû m'appeler. Ton bébé a encore utilisé son pouvoir contre toi, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse. ― Quelques fois. admit-elle. ― Mikan, ne joue pas les braves, je vois ces brûlures et je sais qu'elles doivent te faire souffrir. dit-il exaspéré.

― Est-ce que tu peux les guérir? demanda-t-elle. ― Bien sûr, mais pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton annulation? demanda le médecin. ― C'est mon fils! Je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir contre mon fils. dit-elle offusquée. ― Tu vas te retrouver à l'hôpital à ce rythme-là. Si tu ne veux pas utiliser ton pouvoir, pourquoi ne lui prends-tu pas son alice jusqu'à sa naissance? l'interrogea-t-il.

― Subaru… ― D'accord, je vois. Tu es aussi têtue que Natsume, tu sais ça? affirma-t-il mécontent en secouant la tête. ― Tu exagères, dit-elle vexée. ― A peine. railla-t-il." Subaru lui soigna ses blessures et soupira. Il était vraiment inquiet.

"Subaru, je me fatigue plus vite depuis quelques semaines. Est-ce que c'est normal? demanda-t-elle timidement. ― Oui Mikan, c'est normal. Ton bébé pèse plus lourd dans ton ventre. Tes genoux et ton dos doivent te faire souffrir, je me trompe? dit-il sûr de lui. ― Non, tu ne te trompes pas. admit-elle.

― Est-ce que tu portes des choses lourdes à ton travail? l'interrogea-t-il. ― Je porte parfois des livres. expliqua-t-elle. ― Tu ne dois plus porter de choses lourdes Mikan, c'est dangereux pour le bébé. Lorsque tu te sens fatiguée, tu dois prendre le temps de te reposer. Si tu es essoufflée, tu dois t'arrêter et respirer profondément. Si tu exagères, tu seras forcée d'arrêter ton travail tôt ou tard. dit-il sévèrement."

Aussitôt que Mikan sortit du cabinet, il appela Kazu et Shiki. "Mikan vient juste de partir. Ses brûlures empirent et je la soupçonne de travailler beaucoup trop dans son état. conclut-il. ― Shiki, tu en penses quoi? demanda-t-il inquiet. ― Quand doit-elle revenir Subaru? demanda Shiki ― Le vendredi 27 avril. répondit le médecin.

― Dans un mois, c'est long. Je vais la rattraper et lui mettre un traceur dans son sac. S'il y a un problème, on saura où la trouver. C'est déjà ça. ― Elle ne nous appellera pas Shiki. dit Kazu.

― Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Elle a coupé tous contact avec ses amis. Si elle doit appeler quelqu'un, c'est nous qu'elle appellera. Vers qui d'autre se tournerait-elle? dit-il.

Tous trois furent inquiets. Shiki rattrapa Mikan et discuta avec elle un moment. Il glissa discrètement le traceur dans son sac à main avant de la laisser partir.

* * *

><p>Mikan se sentit mieux après les soins de Subaru. Elle rentra à l'appartement et s'allongea. Elle réfléchit comment elle pourrait alléger un peu son emploi du temps et ne vit aucune solution. Elle avait besoin d'argent pour payer son logement et besoin d'économiser pour acheter un appartement plus adapté pour elle et son bébé.<p>

D'un autre côté, Subaru lui avait fait peur en lui expliquant que si elle exagérait, son bébé pourrait en souffrir. Elle fut désemparée. Elle termina la semaine sur les genoux et son petit garçon ne l'épargna pas non plus. Elle eut l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se tracassait ou qu'elle était triste, son bout de chou lui faisait savoir que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

><p><em>vendredi 30 mars: pâtisserie D'Anna<em>

A la fin de sa journée avec Anna, Mikan s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Elle était complètement épuisée. "Mikan, je pense que je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu forces trop. dit-elle inquiète. ― Anna, j'ai besoin d'argent pour l'appartement. Si tu trouves que je mon travaille ne te satisfait plus, je comprendrai. souffla-t-elle.

― Non Mikan, ce n'est pas ça, mais je vois ton état à la fin de la journée et ça me fait peur. Je veux que tu reposes d'accord?

Dorénavant, tu resteras à la cuisine et c'est moi qui servirai les clients. Quand ce ne sera pas nécessaire de rester debout, tu devras t'asseoir. Je vais y ajouter une chaise, d'accord? lui intima-t-elle. ― Merci Anna, dit-elle reconnaissante." Mikan rentra lentement chez elle. Elle mangea, prit un bain et s'étendit sur son lit où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 10 mars<em>

Sa matinée au marché était terminée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et feuilleta l'album de son mariage. Elle ne put détacher son regard de son mari. Il était si beau et semblait vraiment heureux. Elle se demanda pourquoi il avait tant changé. Tout était-il de sa faute? Elle referma l'album, le rangea et s'étendit sur son lit. Elle laissa ses larmes couler.

Soudain, son fils s'en mêla et elle s'accrocha aux draps de son lit. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Elle pria pour que cela cesse, mais son bébé ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Mikan se tordit de douleur. Elle supplia son enfant d'arrêter et enfin son corps pu se détendre. Elle haleta bruyamment et se leva doucement pour se réhydrater. Enfin, elle se sentit mieux et se reposa le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 11 mars<em>

Alors que Mikan se rendait à la boutique de vêtements, l'alice de son fils se manifesta à nouveau. La douleur fut tellement intense, qu'elle s'effondra sur le trottoir. La douleur la paralysa un moment. Lorsqu'elle put enfin bouger, elle prit son téléphone et réussit, elle ne sut trop comment, à composer le numéro de Kazu.

"Yukihira Kazumi, répondit Kazu. ― Mon oncle,… souffla-t-elle. ― Mikan? demanda-t-il inquiet. ― Mon oncle… mal… Peux-tu… chercher! murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir le téléphone toujours en main. ― Mikan! cria Kazu au bout du fil."

"Shiki va chercher Mikan, tout de suite! intima Kazu anxieux." Shiki regarda où se situait Mikan grâce au traceur et se téléporta à l'endroit où se trouvait Mikan.

D'habitude, il évitait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs hors de l'académie, mais comme il ne savait pas dans quel état se trouvait la jeune femme, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Il trouva Mikan inanimée sur le trottoir et la prit dans ses bras pour la téléporter à l'académie.

* * *

><p><em>Hôpital de l'académie<em>

"Comment va-t-elle? interrogea Kazu mort d'inquiétude. ― Difficile à dire. Lorsque je suis arrivé, elle était inconsciente et gisait sur le sol. Il faut attendre le verdict de Subaru. dit-il inquiet." Subaru arriva en urgence et examina Mikan.

"Son fils ne l'a pas ménagée, ses brûlures sont importantes. Elle doit lui enlever son alice, ça ne peut plus durer! dit-il, énervé par l'inconscience de la jeune femme.

― Je vais la prendre avec moi. De cette manière, je pourrai la surveiller. J'ai un grand appartement avec deux chambres. proposa Shiki. ― Pff! C'est une vraie tête de mule! Elle n'acceptera jamais. affirma Subaru. ― Alors je vais l'y obliger. Je suis son oncle et la vie de mon petit neveu et de ma nièce sont en jeu. dit fermement Kazu."

Subaru soigna les brûlures de Mikan ainsi que les courbatures de son dos et de ses articulations. Mikan resta inconsciente pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage inquiet de Kazu et de Shiki assis à ses côtés.

"Mon oncle, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Je… dit-elle timidement. ― Tu as de la chance que Shiki t'ai retrouvée. Tu risques ta vie et celle de ton bébé en ne voulant rien entendre. dit-il durement. Maintenant, tu vas m'obéir! lui ordonna-t-il. ― Mais mon oncle… commença-t-elle. ― Il n'y a pas de «mais mon oncle» qui tienne! dit-il en haussant le ton.

"Tu vas venir habiter avec moi. Mon appartement est assez grand pour deux. intervint Shiki. ― Shiki, je … dit Mikan. ― Tu n'as pas le choix Mikan! s'impatienta Kazu. Maintenant, raconte-nous ce qu'il se passe! Je veux tout savoir!"

Elle baissa la tête et leur annonça qu'elle avait déménagé suite à sa rupture avec Natsume. Elle leur dit aussi qu'elle se sentait plus fatiguée qu'avant. Kazu, Shiki et Subaru furent effondrés. Mikan essayait de tout prendre sur elle, alors qu'elle était seule, enceinte et avait le cœur brisé. Kazu remercia Shiki pour avoir sauvé Mikan. Que serait-il arrivé si Shiki n'avait pas placé un traceur dans le sac de sa nièce? pensa-t-il.

"Mikan, si ton bébé utilise encore son alice contre toi, tu vas me promettre que tu vas le lui prendre. Tu pourras le lui rendre quand il sera né. dit-il. ― Mais Subaru… dit-elle." Elle s'interrompit en voyant les visages fermés de Shiki, Kazu et Subaru. "Mikan, obéis à Subaru! C'est pour ton bien. lui intima Kazu. Mikan déglutit péniblement. ― C'est promis Subaru. céda-t-elle finalement.

"Je devais travailler aujourd'hui. Mon employeuse doit être furieuse." Mikan appela Kaoru et lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu un malaise. Celle-ci lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle appellerait un autre modèle à sa place. Elle lui demanda de prendre soin d'elle. Mikan la remercia.

* * *

><p>Shiki accompagna Mikan à son appartement et l'aida à empaqueter ses affaires. Quand ils eurent fini, il téléporta les effets de Mikan dans sa nouvelle chambre.<p>

"Shiki, tu es sûr qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout ce fatras? Je suis désolée de m'imposer. dit-elle embarrassée. ― Mikan, je vis seul. Ta compagnie me fera du bien et pour la place ne te tracasse pas, mon appartement est très grand. la rassura-t-il.

― Shiki, je … tu me diras combien je te dois pour… dit la jeune femme. ― Rien du tout. Mais si tu veux vraiment participer, tu pourras me cuisiner de bons petits plats. Ça te va? l'interrompit-il gentiment.

Mikan retrouva le sourire. "Marché conclut! dit-elle. Shiki, tu dis que tu vis seul, mais si… enfin si tu… hésita-t-elle. ― Mikan, sois plus claire s'il te plaît. dit Shiki amusé."

Mikan rougit violemment et Shiki comprit où elle voulait en venir, mais ne l'aida pas. Cela l'amusait de la voir si embarrassée. "Si tu rencontres une femme ou si tu veux être seul, je… bafouilla-t-elle. ― Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Si l'occasion se présente, on en reparlera. dit-il simplement."

Mikan dut s'adapter à la surveillance permanente que lui imposait Shiki. Il la conduisait chaque matin pour son travail à l'agence de publicité. Elle allait à pied à la pâtisserie d'Anna, à la boutique de vêtements et au marché, mais il insista pour venir la rechercher au marché pour l'aider à porter ses courses.

La compagnie de Shiki lui fit du bien. Il lui raconta les nouvelles de l'académie et lui posa des questions sur ses différents jobs. Mikan essaya de caché que son fils recommençait à utiliser son alice contre elle, mais lorsqu'une des crises fut plus importante que d'habitude, Shiki la surprit recroquevillée dans son lit et l'obligea à le lui retirer.

Lorsqu'elle lui eut enlevé, il lui demanda de lui donner le crystal d'alice de son bébé. Il lui promit qu'il le lui rendrait à la naissance de l'enfant. Les semaines qui devinrent des mois passèrent sans incident.

La vigilance et l'attention de Shiki obligea Mikan à se ménager. Elle fut plus détendue et moins fatiguée par ses allées et venues d'un travail à un autre. Elle le remercia et lui cuisina de bons repas.

Elle lui prépara un gâteau qui était une variante de celui qu'elle préparait pour son mari. Celui qu'elle prépara pour Shiki était aux oranges, à la crème fraiche et au chocolat. Il la félicita et lui demanda d'en refaire une ou deux fois. Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il l'appréciait.

Shiki était content d'avoir Mikan près de lui. Il n'aimait pas trop cuisiner et la jeune femme était une bonne cuisinière. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était sa présence et leurs conversations. Il la considérait un peu comme sa fille. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans le salon, il aimait la porter dans son lit et la border.

Mikan en était maintenant à son neuvième mois de grossesse. Shiki remarqua son inquiétude et la rassura. Il lui dit de préparer quelques effets pour son séjour à l'hôpital, ainsi tout serait prêt lorsque le moment serait venu.

* * *

><p>Natsume vivait comme un ermite et pensait sans cesse à Mikan. Il se sentit tellement mal qu'il finit par en parler à Luca. Son meilleur ami fut contrarié que Natsume ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt. Il fut aussi déçu par le comportement de Natsume envers son épouse, mais se calma lorsqu'il vit que son ami n'allait vraiment pas bien.<p>

Il avait maigri et plus rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Son ami le réconforta en lui disant que Mikan l'adorait et que s'il s'y prenait correctement, elle accepterait sûrement de lui pardonner et de revenir vivre avec lui.

Luca essaya de combler un peu sa solitude en passant ses week-ends avec lui. Sa présence fit du bien à Natsume, mais sa peur de perdre Mikan à jamais le rongeait. Ses heures de solitudes lui permirent de voir à quel point elle avait fait des efforts pour lui.

Lorsqu'il vit les sommes économisées par sa femme sur leur compte, il fut étonné et agréablement surpris. Elle avait dû beaucoup se priver pour en arriver à un tel résultat.

"Mikan tu me manques… tellement! Reviendras-tu me voir? Et notre enfant, où en est-il? dit-il tristement." Natsume soupira. Il regarda le calendrier et vit le nombre de mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Il eut l'impression que cela faisait des années et non des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme. Bien que son nouveau job lui plaise, cela ne lui rendit pas le moral pour autant.

* * *

><p><em><span>notes de l'auteur<span>:_

_Je trouvais intéressant de montrer les difficultés qui pourraient arriver avec un enfant né alice. Dans le manga original, on y fait vaguement allusion, comme l'abandon de Persona par ses parents apeurés par leur propre enfant. J'avais vraiment envie d'imaginer les effets de l'alice de Kayuke sur Mikan._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	12. Kayuke

chapitre 10 : Kayuke

_Jeudi 17 mai_

Mikan prépara la commande que lui demanda Anna. Mikan venait juste de sortir les petits gâteaux du four quand elle ressentit une douleur soudaine. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait retiré l'alice de son fils et cette pression dans son ventre, c'était nouveau pour elle. Avec ce qu'elle avait lu sur la grossesse, elle pensa que cela devait être une contraction, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle continua de travailler. Quand la douleur reprit une heure plus tard, elle s'arrêta, s'assit sur une chaise attendit quelques minute avant de poursuivre ses activités. Elle dut stopper ses activités à plusieurs reprises durant l'après-midi car lorsqu'une contraction plus forte que les autres la prenait par surprise, elle risquait à tout moment de lui faire lâcher ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

"Mikan, ça ne va pas? demanda Anna inquiète. ― Je…je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'était une contraction, souffla-elle. ― Le bébé,… maintenant? s'inquiéta Anna. ― Je… je ne sais pas. Anna, peux-tu appeler Shiki pour moi s'il te plaît? Prends mon téléphone, il est en mémoire, lui expliqua Mikan."

Anna prit le téléphone que lui tendit Mikan pour appeler Shiki. Il lui posa quelques questions sur l'état de Mikan et la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait venir la chercher. Shiki arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas utilisé la téléportation. En effet, il évitait de s'en servir à l'extérieur de l'académie, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Or, d'après les explications de la jeune femme et l'avis de Subaru qui se trouvait à ses côtés lors du coup de fil, Mikan ne semblait pas être sur le point d'accoucher tout de suite. Il avait donc pris la voiture. Il emmena Mikan et l'aida à s'installer sur le siège de la voiture. Il la conduit à l'académie voir Subaru.

Subaru l'examina et confirma que les douleurs qu'elle ressentait étaient des contractions, mais que l'accouchement n'était pas pour tout de suite et qu'il faudrait sans doute patienter jusqu'au lendemain. Mikan remercia le médecin et rentra avec Shiki à l'appartement. Elle dormit très mal. Les douleurs semblaient revenir toutes les heures voir toutes les deux heures.

* * *

><p><em>vendredi 18 mai<em>

Il était 17 h et les contractions de Mikan étaient maintenant rapprochées d'environ dix minutes. Anna décida de fermer la pâtisserie plus tôt tandis que son amie appelait Shiki. Il vint la chercher pour la conduire auprès de Subaru.

Ce dernier s'occupa de Mikan et la fit étendre sur un lit en attendant que le moment de l'accouchement arrive. Mikan serrait les dents et s'agrippait à son lit pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle avait peur, mais voulait être forte. Une demi-heure plus tard, on l'emmena en salle d'accouchement.

"Ça va aller maintenant Shiki. dit-elle. ― Ne sois pas stupide, je reste avec toi. Veux-tu que l'on prévienne Natsume? lui demanda-t-il.

Mikan ferma les yeux. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là, mais elle ne voulut pas le déranger. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était de le voir énervé contre elle pour l'avoir perturbé durant ses heures de travail, pensa-t-elle.

"Non, Shiki. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. balbutia-t-elle."

Enfin le moment arriva. Shiki resta avec elle. Il l'encouragea et lui tint la main. Le bébé était maintenant presque sorti. Mikan n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal et elle était épuisée. "Courage Mikan, encore un petit effort. l'encouragea-t-il calmement."

Subaru lui dit de pousser. Mikan respira profondément et donna tout ce qui lui restait pour pousser encore une fois. Enfin, son bébé était là. Elle ferma les yeux, exténuée. Shiki la réveilla pour qu'elle puisse voir son fils. L'infirmière lui mit son bébé dans les bras. Elle fut émerveillée de voir le petit être qui y reposait, son fils à elle et à Natsume.

"Merci… dit Mikan. Elle regarda Shiki. Il… il est magnifique! dit-elle. ― Tu as été très courageuse. dit Shiki. ― Avez-vous déjà choisi un nom madame? l'interrogea poliment l'infirmière. ― Oui, c'est Kayuke. dit Mikan ― Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me l'épeler s'il vous plaît? demanda l'infirmière. ― Bien sûr: K-a-y-u-k-e. articula-t-elle gentiment. " L'infirmière la remercia et se retira.

"Qu'en penses-tu Shiki? demanda Mikan ― Je pense que ça sonne bien. Comment l'as-tu choisi? Dans un livre de prénoms?" Mikan lui expliqua comment elle avait trouvé son prénom. "C'est une très bonne idée Mikan. lui dit-il souriant." L'infirmière vint reprendre Kayuke pour l'emmener dans son lit.

"Shiki, je suis… si fatiguée. dit Mikan dans un souffle. ― Je comprends. Repose-toi princesse." Mikan ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Shiki téléphona à Kazu. Subaru prévint Hotaru qui prévint Luca qui à son tour prévint Natsume. Anna et Iinchô étaient déjà arrivés. Ils étaient partis pour l'hôpital juste après le départ de Mikan, après avoir fermé la pâtisserie.

"Comment va ma nièce? demanda aussitôt Kazu. ― Elle va bien et son bébé aussi. Pour l'instant, elle se repose. dit Shiki d'un ton calme."

Lorsque Natsume arriva à l'hôpital, il était inquiet pour sa femme, il voulait la voir. "Où crois-tu aller? dit Shiki froidement en arrêtant Natsume. ― C'est ma femme et mon bébé! Laisse-moi passer! répliqua Natsume. ― Elle a refusé que l'on t'appelle Natsume. Comment as-tu su? demanda-t-il.

Natsume reçu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, sa femme refusait de le voir. "Luca m'a prévenu. Laisse-moi au moins voir mon enfant. J'en ai le droit. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais le voir quand je le voudrais, affirma-t-il. Comment l'a-t-elle appelé? demanda-t-il. ― Ton petit garçon s'appelle Kayuke. l'informa-t-il."

Shiki lui expliqua comment elle avait choisi le prénom de son fils. Natsume sourit. "Mon petit garçon,… Kayuke. répéta-t-il doucement." Shiki l'emmena dans la chambre du bébé. Natsume le regardait dormir attendri quand Kazu arriva. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour discuter.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu lui as brisé le cœur. Je suis inquiet pour ma nièce. lui reprocha-t-il. ― Je sais que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. avoua-t-il piteusement. ― Que comptes-tu faire? demanda Kazu. ― J'aimerais lui parler. Je voudrais qu'elle revienne avec moi.

― Ce n'est pas le moment, elle vient juste d'accoucher et elle est fatiguée. Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera. Il lui faudra peut-être un peu de temps, lui expliqua-t-il. ― J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. affirma Natsume.

Ils laissèrent Mikan se reposer un peu. Shiki la réveilla et lui dit que son oncle et ses amis étaient là, sans mentionner Natsume. Elle fit un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts un moment. "Hotaru! C'est gentil d'être venue. dit Mikan. ― Idiote! Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. dit sa meilleure amie, heureuse de la voir."

Mikan demanda à l'infirmière de lui amener son bébé. "Hotaru, je te présente ton filleul. Il s'appelle Kayuke. dit-elle fièrement." Ce fut un des rares moments où Mikan vit sa meilleure amie sourire. "Bonjour Kayuke. Il ressemble beaucoup à Natsume. remarqua-t-elle en observant son amie. ― Oui, c'est vrai. Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas? dit-elle.

― Oui, il est très beau. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour toi et Natsume? l'interrogea Hotaru d'un ton de reproche. ― Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Tu as toujours beaucoup de travail. Et puis, je suis une grande fille maintenant. affirma Mikan. ― "Idiote! Tu aurais dû m'appeler. J'aurais trouvé un moment pour venir te voir. lui reprocha-t-elle.

― Comment l'as-tu appris? demanda Mikan. ― Luca, c'est lui qui me l'a annoncé dès que ton imbécile de mari le lui a avoué. ― Ah… J'aurais pensé que c'était Subaru. dit-elle, surprise que Natsume ait parlé de leur séparation à Luca.

― Tu connais mon frère. dit Hotaru en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a répondu d'un ton académique: secret professionnel. expliqua Hotaru rageusement." Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son frère de lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Mikan présenta son petit garçon à ses amis et à son oncle. Tous la félicitèrent. Natsume était à l'extérieur de la pièce et avait le cœur en morceaux. Sa femme était à quelques mètres de lui et on lui interdisait de la voir. Il aurait pu y aller maintenant sans que personne ne l'arrête, mais il avait peur qu'au final, cela ne fasse plus de mal que de bien. Lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de voir sa femme et son fils, se promit-il.

"Luca, pourrais-je te parler un instant? demanda doucement Mikan. ― Bien sûr. répondit aussitôt Luca." Tout le monde quitta la pièce pour les laisser seuls. "J'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais si tu refuses je comprendrai. Tu es au courant pour ma rupture avec Natsume. déclara Mikan ― Oui, Natsume a fini par me l'avouer. dit-il simplement.

― Je voudrais que tu sois le parrain de Kayuke. Mais comme Natsume est ton meilleur ami et que nous sommes séparés, je comprendrais si tu préfères attendre d'être le parrain d'un de ses enfants avec son autre compagne. dit Mikan tristement. ― Mikan de quoi parles-tu? demanda-t-il étonné.

― Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Il ne te l'a pas dit? Il ne m'aime plus Luca. J'ai échoué. murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. ― Échoué? répéta-t-il de plus en plus confus. ― Je n'ai pas réussi à le soutenir quand il en avait besoin. Je n'ai pas été une bonne épouse et maintenant,… il en a trouvé une autre. expliqua-t-elle.

― Mikan tu te trompes. Il… dit Luca précipitamment. ― N'en parlons plus. Luca,…quel est ta réponse? l'interrompit-elle, peut désireuse de continuer à parler de Natsume. ― C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte. dit-il aussitôt."

Mikan sourit. Elle fut heureuse que sa meilleure amie et le meilleur ami de son mari aient accepté d'être des personnes importantes pour son enfant. "Merci Luca. Comment trouves-tu ton filleul? demanda-t-elle. ― Il est très mignon. dit-il en souriant.

― Il lui ressemble. Regarde ses cheveux et ses yeux. dit Mikan ravie. ― Oui, c'est vrai. Mikan, je suis heureux d'être le parrain de ton bébé. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. lui déclara-t-il, en souriant. ― J'ai toujours pensé que toi et Hotaru seriez parfaits pour être le parrain et la marraine de mon bébé." Luca fut touché de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

L'infirmière vint reprendre l'enfant pour qu'il se repose. Mikan s'endormit presque aussitôt. Luca revint vers Natsume et lui relata sa discussion avec Mikan. Natsume ouvrit de grands yeux. Ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle pensait qu'elle était en partie responsable de leur rupture, s'étonna-t-il.

Kazu vint vers Natsume. "Elle s'est endormie. Si tu n'essaie pas de la réveiller, je pense que je peux te laisser quelques minutes avec Mikan. l'informa-t-il. ― Merci Kazu, dit Natsume reconnaissant."

Il se précipita dans la chambre et s'assit silencieusement auprès d'elle. Il la regarda dormir et lui prit la main qu'il porta à sa joue. Il lui murmura doucement. "Je suis là Mikan. J'ai vu notre fils. Il est parfait. Tu as été si courageuse ma Mikan. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi, plus jamais."

Natsume ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage endormi de sa femme. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle murmura son nom dans son sommeil. Kazu revint et demanda à Natsume de la laisser se reposer. Il s'éloigna de son épouse à regret et demanda à Kazu de lui donner l'adresse de Mikan.

Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'elle vivait avec Shiki et lui donna l'adresse. Natsume fut choqué d'apprendre qu'elle vivait avec un autre homme, mais Kazu lui expliqua que c'était pour le bien de sa nièce. Il n'y avait rien entre elle et Shiki, elle habitait juste avec lui. Natsume garda précieusement les coordonnées et les rangea dans sa poche. Il resta un moment à regarder son fils dormir avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Comme on avait interdit à Natsume de voir son épouse à l'hôpital, il attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour lui rendre visite chez Shiki. Il décida d'aller voir sa femme le samedi qui suivit sa sortie de l'hôpital, jour où il ne travaillait pas.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 26 mai: appartement de Shiki<em>

"Bonjour Shiki, je viens voir Mikan et mon fils. dit Natsume déterminé." Shiki le laissa entrer dans le salon. "Tu vas devoir patienter, elle dort. lui dit-il calmement." Natsume ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il voulait la voir. Il ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte où se trouvait Mikan, il la trouva endormie.

"Je te l'avais dit, elle dort et ton fils aussi. Il faut attendre que Kayuke se réveille. Mikan dort très peu depuis l'accouchement, elle a besoin de repos. lui expliqua-t-il patiemment. ― Laisse-moi juste rester près d'elle. dit Natsume un peu calmé.

― D'accord, mais ne la réveille pas. Je le saurais, j'ai mis le baby phone dans le salon. Mikan me demande toujours de vérifier si elle se réveille bien à temps pour les repas du bébé lorsque je ne suis pas à l'académie. lui dit-il.

Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal Natsume. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer dans qu'elle état elle était avant que je ne l'amène ici. Sa seule raison de vivre était son fils. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, je ne sais pas si elle serait encore parmi nous aujourd'hui. lui dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

― Je sais que me suis conduit comme un abruti. Pas la peine de me le rappeler, bougonna-t-il." Shiki referma doucement la porte de la chambre où reposaient Mikan et Kayuke.

Natsume ôta ses chaussures et son blazer, puis se glissa auprès de son épouse dans le lit. Il la regarda dormir. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il eut peur de la réveiller. Normalement, elle avait le sommeil lourd, mais comme elle devait se réveiller toutes les deux heures pour leur enfant, il se dit que cela ne devait plus être le cas en ce moment.

Ces longs mois sans elle avaient été un enfer. Il resta silencieux pendant plus d'une heure à la regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que Kayuke s'éveille et se mette à pleurer. Mikan ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement et vit son mari. "Natsume? murmura-t-elle étonnée. ― Bonjour Mikan. dit-il calmement."

Mikan se raidit imperceptiblement. Son mari était là à ses côtés, comme si c'était naturel, alors qu'il vivait maintenant avec une autre et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Elle prit un ton détaché. "Tu es venu voir Kayuke? Je dois d'abord lui donner la tétée, ensuite tu pourras faire sa connaissance."

Mikan déboutonna le haut de sa chemise de nuit car il lui était difficile de le faire avec Kayuke dans ses bras. C'est Shiki qui lui avait offert cette chemise de nuit, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas dépenser d'argent pour elle-même. Elle comportait une série de boutons au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui facilitait l'allaitement.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, puis d'une main elle mit son oreiller en place pour s'asseoir confortablement. Elle s'installa et remonta la couverture sur ses jambes. Elle prit un de ses seins pour le donner à Kayuke, qui l'agrippa aussitôt avec ses petites mains.

Natsume pouvait voir la poitrine de sa femme largement exposée. Il sentit une vague de désir le submerger. Il se sentit frustré de ne pouvoir la toucher. Il se rapprocha de son épouse et regarda son bébé par-dessus son épaule. Mikan se sentit un peu troublée par la présence de son époux aussi près d'elle, mais continua à s'occuper de Kayuke comme si de rien n'était.

"Mon ange, mange doucement. Tu vas avoir mal au ventre. Personne ne va t'enlever le lait de la bouche, tu sais. murmura Mikan tendrement." Son fils regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux mais ne lâchait pas le sein qu'il tenait entre ses paumes. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de boire et remit son sein sous sa chemise de nuit.

Elle massa le ventre de Kayuke et celui-ci ferma les yeux. "Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, hein? Mon petit cœur si gourmand. Ton ventre te fait moins souffrir. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un Kayuke. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre. affirma-t-elle en regardant son bébé."

Kayuke fixait sa mère attentivement et semblait comprendre ses paroles. Natsume fut à la fois étonné et fasciné par la relation entre son fils et son épouse. Ils semblaient se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant. Il se sentit mis de côté.

"Je vais te présenter ton papa, mon ange. Tu lui ressembles tellement déjà. Vous avez les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire et ce même feu qui réchauffe ton corps." Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, passa une main sur ses yeux et mit sa main sur son cœur. Elle eut un geste pour chaque ressemblance citée, puis sourit à son fils.

Shiki avait rendu le crystal d'alice de Kayuke à sa mère après sa naissance et Mikan lui avait réinséré immédiatement. Le feu qui était en lui était une partie de lui-même et elle n'aimait pas avoir agi sans l'accord de son fils, même s'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

"Je suis sûre que tu as hérité de ses qualités: son courage, son intelligence, son sens des responsabilités et bien d'autres choses encore. Lorsque toi aussi, tu iras à l'école, je suis sûre que tout le monde va t'adorer. déclara-t-elle."

Natsume fut étonné de ce qu'elle dit à son fils. Il l'avait trompé, l'avait fait souffrir et pourtant elle semblait heureuse qu'il lui ressemble. Comme si elle venait juste de se rappeler de la présence de son époux, elle se retourna vers lui.

"Tu veux le tenir? demanda Mikan pleine d'espoir. ― Oui, je… balbutia-t-il. ― Prépare tes bras. lui dit-elle doucement."

Mikan déposa doucement leur enfant dans les bras de son époux. L'espace d'un instant le visage de sa femme toucha le sien. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de regarder son fils. Lorsque Kayuke ne vit plus sa mère, il se mit à pleurer. Natsume fut désemparé devant ses larmes.

"Natsume, il ne te connait pas. Parle-lui, rassure-le. Il est très intelligent tu sais, il comprendra, l'encouragea Mikan. ― Mon petit bonhomme, je suis ton papa. Ne pleure pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. dit-il gentiment."

Le petit garçon regarda son père et s'arrêta un instant de pleurer, puis hoqueta un petit peu. Il fixa son père droit dans les yeux. Natsume avait l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens semblaient parfois mal-à-l'aise face à son regard, mais maintenant il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Kayuke fut désemparé de ne pas voir sa mère près de lui et recommença à pleurer. Mikan se plaça derrière Natsume. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Natsume savoura le contact du corps de sa femme contre le sien.

"Mon ange je suis là, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je veux juste que tu fasses connaissance avec ton papa. lui expliqua-t-elle tendrement." Elle prit la joue de son fils dans l'une de ses mains en la caressant avec son pouce. Son bébé y blottit sa tête et s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle passa doucement son autre main dans les cheveux de son époux.

"Regarde bout de chou, tu vois ces cheveux? Ce sont les mêmes que les tiens… et ces yeux, continua-t-elle en passant une main le long du visage de Natsume, tu les vois? dit-elle à son bébé."

Natsume eut le souffle court sous la caresse soudaine de sa femme sur son visage. Kayuke regarda son père un instant. Il cessa de pleurer et pointa son index vers son père. Une petite flamme apparut au bout de son doigt. Natsume fut étonné par ce que fit son fils. Avec l'une de ses mains, il éteignit la flamme du doigt de Kayuke. Le petit garçon regarda son père et lui sourit.

"Eh bien! Je crois que les présentations sont faites. Regarde le beau sourire de ton fils. dit Mikan heureuse." Natsume regardait le petit bonhomme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et lui sourit à son tour.

"Il utilise souvent son alice? demanda Natsume. ― Non, c'est la première fois depuis l'accouchement. Peut-être a-t-il voulu te tester? Tu es son père après tout. dit-elle."

Son fils le fixait et semblait inspecter chaque détail de son visage. Elle laissa son mari le garder un moment près de lui, puis vit que son bébé forçait pour rester éveillé alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

"Mon ange, tu es fatigué. Tu reverras ton papa, je te le promets. Il faut dormir maintenant, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment." Mais il continua à regarder son père et refusa obstinément de laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

"Est-ce que je peux le reprendre? demanda-t-elle ― Oui, bien sûr. Il commence à me faire peur en me fixant de cette manière. répondit-il en souriant."

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant sourire. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais savait qu'une autre femme avait pris sa place dans la vie de son époux. Elle pourrait sans doute le rendre heureux alors qu'elle avait échoué, pensa-t-elle. Cela la rendit triste.

Elle s'écarta de son mari et se plaça face à lui, puis lui reprit le bébé et le berça en lui chantant une berceuse. Natsume ressentit comme un froid lorsque Mikan s'écarta de lui, il aurait voulu la retenir. Il reporta son attention sur la voix cristalline de sa femme et fut charmé. Shiki intrigué par le chant de Mikan entra dans la chambre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Mikan, il a du mal à dormir? demanda-t-il. ― Il vient à peine de rencontrer son père et ne veut déjà plus le quitter des yeux, lui dit-elle en souriant." Natsume fut jaloux de ce sourire qui ne lui était pas adressé.

Shiki s'assit sur le lit et écouta la voix mélodieuse de Mikan. Quand Kayuke s'endormit enfin, il le prit des bras de Mikan et le remit au lit. Natsume fut contrarié par la relation qui semblait s'être installée entre eux. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple et ça le mortifia.

"Mikan repose-toi maintenant, je vais raccompagner Natsume. dit Shiki en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme se fermer tout seuls. ― Merci Shiki. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. dit-elle reconnaissante. ― De rien ma princesse. dit-il en regardant le visage renfrogné de Natsume.

Mikan, épuisée, se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Sa femme semblait avoir oublié la présence de son époux. Shiki vit la jalousie dans les yeux de Natsume et sourit. Son côté possessif passait difficilement inaperçu.

"Natsume, je te raccompagne? dit Shiki fermement. ― Non, je vais rester avec elle. répliqua-t-il. ― Elle est épuisée, Natsume. Elle n'a plus assez d'énergie pour ça. déclara Shiki d'un ton significatif." Natsume voyait où il voulait en venir.

"Je veux juste rester près d'elle. Je ne la fatiguerai pas, laisse-moi rester avec ma femme. l'implora-t-il. ― Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé? ― Non! répondit catégoriquement Natsume. Il regarda Shiki qui lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler.

― Bon d'accord…finalement, je crois que cela me fera du bien. marmonna-t-il." Il quitta à regret le lit où reposait Mikan et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'assit face à Shiki dans le salon.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu Natsume? l'interrogea-t-il sans détour. ― Mikan m'a dit que je pouvais voir mon fils quand j'en avais envie. déclara-t-il. ― Ne me prends pas pour un abruti. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Quelles sont tes intentions? ajouta-t-il.

― Je viens t'enlever ta princesse à nouveau. Je veux la ramener avec moi. déclara-t-il fermement. ― Natsume je n'ai rien contre toi, mais après ce que tu lui as fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée. dit-il.

― C'est ma femme! rétorqua-t-il farouchement. ― Oui, mais comment l'as-tu traitée, hein? Tu l'as délaissée et tu l'as trompée. Crois-tu que tu la mérites? Elle a fait tant d'efforts pour te satisfaire. L'as-tu seulement remarqué? L'as-tu jamais remerciée? Sais-tu à quel point elle a souffert? Sais-tu quelles douleurs elle a supportées lorsque ton fils utilisait son alice contre elle? demanda-t-il froidement.

― Mais son annulation? demanda-t-il. ― Mikan n'a pas voulu l'utiliser contre son bébé, elle s'est laissée brûlée de l'intérieur.

Subaru, son oncle et moi-même avons dû l'obliger à lui enlever son alice quand nous nous sommes rendus compte de sa situation. Je ne lui ai rendu le crystal d'alice de ton fils qu'après l'accouchement. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Kazu et moi l'avons obligé à vivre ici avec moi.

Elle se surmenait et attendait ses visites mensuelles à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner par Subaru au lieu de venir de suite comme il le lui avait recommandé. Je l'ai trouvé inanimée dans la rue après qu'elle ait appelé son oncle au téléphone. lui expliqua-t-il. ― Mon dieu! Pourquoi? demanda Natsume consterné.

― Elle ne voulait pas que nous nous fassions du souci pour elle. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir qu'on l'aide. Je l'ai suivie pendant deux semaines Natsume. Hormis quelques balades dans le parc, elle ne faisait que travailler. Elle ne voyait personne, même pas ses amis. Elle a caché votre rupture à tout le monde le plus longtemps possible, même sa meilleure amie n'en n'a rien su, l'informa-t-il."

Natsume fut atterré par ce que lui apprit Shiki. Elle s'était isolée et refusait l'aide des autres. Il sut que son comportement était dû à ses paroles. Il lui avait reproché de raconter leur vie personnelle à leur entourage et d'être infantile. Il sentit coupable.

"Je me suis conduit comme un rustre, je le sais. Mais, je l'aime Shiki. Elle est toujours ma femme. Tu ne peux rien changer à cela. clama-t-il. ― Et la tromper faisait-il partie de cet amour? Depuis que je vous connais, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. déclara-t-il sévèrement.

― Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle! cria-t-il, furieux. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir avec moi. Maintenant, je vais passer un moment près de ma femme. Merci pour le thé. dit-il froidement. ― Ses nuits sont courtes Natsume, elle doit s'éveiller toutes les deux heures pour nourrir ce petit garçon. Elle a besoin de sommeil. ajouta-t-il encore."

Natsume hocha brièvement la tête et retourna auprès de Mikan. Il s'étendit à ses côté. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il mit ses bras autour d'elle et l'amena vers lui. Il l'enlaça tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il savoura le bonheur de retrouver la chaleur et la douceur de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'endormit en la regardant dormir. Inconsciemment, elle se pelotonna dans ses bras et murmura son nom.

Quand Mikan se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne sut comment réagir. Même si elle aimait cela, à présent il vivait avec une autre. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

"Mikan… dit Natsume. ― Tu ne dois plus me prendre dans tes bras Natsume. Cette femme qui partage ta vie n'apprécierait pas et je ne suis pas un substitut. dit-elle froidement. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle acceptera que Kayuke puisse voir son père de temps en temps."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté dans leur chambre. Natsume fut peiné, mais dut admettre qu'il l'avait mérité. "Mikan, je ne suis plus avec elle. C'était un accident. plaida son mari.

― Un accident? Mon œil! s'écria-t-elle indignée. Es-tu déjà passé à une autre? Elle semblait te convenir pourtant? T'es-tu déjà lassé de ton nouveau jouet? le questionna-t-elle sarcastique. Natsume se raidit, mais ignora son ironie.

"Mikan, il n'y a personne à mes côté. Tu es la seule dans mon cœur. Cette femme n'a jamais compté. Tu ne dormais plus avec moi, j'étais en colère et frustré, plaida-t-il. ― Mes nausées te dégoûtaient, je l'ai fait pour toi. dit-elle blessée.

― Je sais... Mikan… crois moi, je t'aime! Je ne te considère pas comme un jouet. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais je… je m'excuse. Avoua-t-il enfin. Pendant notre lune de miel tu étais heureuse avec moi et à l'académie, nous étions si proches. Mon amour, ne peux-tu pas te rappeler ce bonheur? demanda-t-il.

― Je me rappelle très bien, mais tu n'es plus l'homme de notre lune de miel ou celui de notre mariage. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Les rares choses que tu aimais en moi, tu les détestes à présent. Mon sourire et ma naïveté t'insupportent. dit-elle tristement.

Natsume se rappela les paroles qu'il lui avait dites et se maudit de les avoir jamais prononcées. "Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'aime comme tu es. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Ce boulot me rendait irritable. Je… expliqua-t-il.

― Et maintenant, ça va mieux? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand tu auras à nouveaux des problèmes au travail? le questionna-t-elle.

Mikan se leva pour prendre son bébé puis se rassit sur le lit. Elle continua de parler à Natsume pendant que Kayuke tétait silencieusement le sein de sa mère en la regardant.

"Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. On va perturber le repas de notre fils. dit-elle froidement."

Natsume regarda son fils et soupira. Il attendit que Kayuke soit à nouveau dans son lit avant de reprendre leur discussion d'un ton calme.

― Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi, dit Natsume. ― Ce n'est pas possible Natsume, dit-elle tristement. ― Mais enfin pourquoi? demanda-t-il déçu.

― Tu m'as trompé, je n'ai plus confiance en toi, dit-elle faiblement. Quand tu auras de nouveau des problèmes à ton travail, tu seras à nouveau désagréable. Je pense surtout à notre fils. Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes et le lendemain le rejeter. Je veux que mon petit garçon soit heureux et se sente aimé.

― Mikan, j'ai changé de travail. J'ai vu à quel point, il me détruisait et à quel point cela t'a éloignée de moi. Je ne commettrai plus la même erreur. Mikan! Reviens avec moi. Je suis ton mari et ta place est auprès de moi, plaida-t-il à nouveau. ― Non Natsume. dit Mikan. ― Laisse-moi une chance! dit-il désemparé.

Shiki qui entendait la conversation via le baby phone, fut impressionné par Mikan. Il savait que ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde c'était de vivre avec Natsume. Mais elle voulait des garanties pour le bonheur de son bébé au détriment de ses propres désirs. Elle paraissait forte, mais il savait qu'elle était très vulnérable lorsqu'il était question de Natsume.

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu commencé ton nouveau travail? lui demanda-t-elle. ― Plusieurs mois. lui répondit-il. ― Et après combien de temps ton premier travail a-t-il commencé à te peser? demanda Mikan."

Natsume pâlit, il voyait où elle venait en venir. Cela se passait bien pour l'instant, mais cela allait-il durer?" Je ne me souviens pas. dit-il prudemment. ― Je ne sais pas Natsume, c'est trop tôt. déclara-t-elle finalement.

― Alors cela veut-il dire que ta réponse n'est pas définitive, tu pourrais envisager de revenir? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. ― Peut-être ou peut-être pas Natsume. dit-elle incertaine.

― J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Mikan. Jamais plus, je ne te laisserai t'éloigner de moi. Tu veux bien que je revienne voir Kayuke? Ai-je toujours le droit de venir le voir quand je le souhaite? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

― C'est ton fils Natsume et il a besoin de toi. Oui, tu peux venir le voir quand il te plaira. déclara-t-elle."

Natsume sourit. Il sut que si elle le laissait venir à elle, même si elle lui en voulait encore, il avait toutes ses chances pour la ramener vers lui. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il la récupèrerait. Il la laissa se reposer et retourna à l'appartement, sachant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.


	13. A la reconquète de Mikan

note de l'auteur: (22/03/2012)

J'ai procédé à quelques modifications sur ce chapitre. Je trouvais la fin un peu trop brusque. J'espère que les petits changements que j'ai apportés amélioreront ce chapitre.

D'autre part, ma fiction ne semblant pas avoir beaucoup de succès, j'avais décidé de ne pas poster l'épilogue en deux parties déjà écrits, mais dont je devais encore vérifier la mise en forme via le doc manager.

J'ai changé d'avis et les posterai donc plus tard. En espérant qu'il plaira au moins quelques personnes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être me déciderais-je à les supprimer.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 11<span> : A la reconquête de Mikan

Natsume revint voir sa femme le lendemain et les weekends qui suivirent. Durant la semaine, il dormait à l'appartement, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir chez Shiki pour passer une heure ou deux avec Mikan. Il remarqua que sa femme gardait ses distances vis-à-vis de lui, mais cela ne le découragea pas.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Natsume dût reconnaître que Shiki avait raison. Sa femme avait un grand besoin de dormir. Pendant la nuit, elle devait interrompre son sommeil pour nourrir Kayuke qui n'était pas un modèle de patience. Mikan expliqua à son époux qu'elle redoutait qu'il utilise son alice dans un mouvement de colère si elle le faisait trop patienter pour la tétée.

"Mais enfin, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas utiliser ton annulation? s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le blesser puisque tu ne fais que neutraliser son alice, acheva-t-il.

― Je ne veux pas que notre petit garçon pense que je m'oppose à ce don qu'il a reçu. Je veux qu'il grandisse dans la confiance et l'amour. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Lorsqu'il sera plus âgé, je pourrai lui faire comprendre que son pouvoir peut être dangereux, tandis que toi, tu pourras l'aider à le maîtriser.

Natsume respecta le choix de sa femme et essaya de l'aider de son mieux. Lorsque Kayuke se réveillait la nuit, il allait le chercher dans son berceau et le déposait ensuite dans les bras de sa mère. Lorsque son bébé était à nouveau au lit, elle s'effondrait littéralement sur l'oreiller. Pendant la journée, Natsume aidait Mikan à la cuisine, tandis que Shiki l'aidait pour le ménage.

* * *

><p><em>vendredi 8 juin: appartement de Shiki<em>

"Bonjour mon cœur. Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant un cadeau." Mikan s'assit sur le lit, dénoua le ruban puis ouvrit la boîte. Elle y découvrit un pyjama en satin blanc dont le motif était de simples petites lunes bleues. Le haut de l'ensemble avait la forme d'un chemisier à manche courte entièrement boutonné, tandis que le bas était un petit short dont la taille était élastiquée.

"Ça te plaît? l'interrogea Natsume. J'ai remarqué qu'à part cette chemise de nuit avec ces petits boutons, tu n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements de nuit adaptés pour l'allaitement, commenta-t-il.

― Il est très beau, lui répondit-elle en le sortant de sa boîte. Merci, dit-elle timidement. Tu n'aurais pas dû. ― Ne puis-je faire plaisir à ma femme? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

― Natsume… avant la naissance de Kayuke, tu disais que tu te privais pour économiser. Je sais que tu souhaites ardemment t'acheter ton propre chez toi. … Ce pyjama me fait plaisir, mais… expliqua Mikan d'un ton hésitant."

Natsume écarta la boîte et s'assit en face de sa femme. Il prit le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. "Bébé, ce n'est pas pour acheter une maison, mais notre maison que je mets de l'argent de côté, dit-il en insistant sur le «notre».

Je n'ai plus le goût de chercher une habitation si ce n'est pas pour la partager avec toi et Kayuke, ajouta-t-il. Mikan… reviens vivre avec moi. Formons une famille avec notre bébé.

Je ferai tout pour que tu reviennes, tout pour que tu sois à nouveau heureuse à mes côtés, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. ― Natsume… je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. ― Pourquoi? insista Natsume.

― Tu m'as trompée, s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant. Quand je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais encore… dit-elle tristement. ― Mikan, je… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je voulais te faire réagir. Tu ne dormais plus avec moi. ― Mes nausées te dégoutaient. C'est pour ne plus te déranger que je dormais dans le salon, répliqua-t-elle indignée.

― Je sais… Je n'étais plus moi-même. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu me quitterais, dit-il sincèrement. ― Quand j'ai fait mes valises, tu n'as même pas essayé de me retenir. Si tu ne voulais pas que je parte, tu l'as bien caché, lui reprocha-t-elle amèrement.

― Je pensais que tu reviendrais, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. ― Natsume, c'était la seule chose à faire. Tu semblais me mépriser. Chaque fois que j'essayais de me rapprocher de toi, tu me repoussais, sanglota-t-elle.

Natsume fut anéanti. Il repensa à son comportement et comprenait la réaction de sa femme. Il la reprit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse.

― Mikan… je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, dit-il sincèrement. ― Natsume, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus confiance, souffla-t-elle.

En cet instant, Natsume eut peur de l'avoir définitivement perdue. Il était au bord des larmes. Il respira lentement en gardant sa femme tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser le quitter définitivement.

― Alors… laisse-moi la gagner à nouveau, demanda-t-il. Laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime. ― Natsume… peut-être que ton amour ne suffit plus, dit-elle. Je t'aime toujours Natsume. Même lorsque tu m'as brisé le cœur, mon amour était toujours présent dans mon cœur.

Je veux que mon bébé soit heureux et bien entouré. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand tu reviendras de mauvaise humeur et que ton fils te tendra les bras, quémandant ton affection? Le repousseras-tu comme tu l'as fait avec moi? lui dit-elle.

― Jamais je ne ferai du mal à mon fils. Je te le promets! Tout comme je peux t'assurer que jamais plus, je ne te ferais souffrir intentionnellement, s'exclama-t-il.

― Je ne peux pas revenir avec toi maintenant. Plus tard… peut-être, dit-elle à bout d'arguments. ― J'attendrai mon amour, lui assura-t-il.

Il garda sa femme dans ses bras un long moment avant de la relâcher. Ils retournèrent au salon et préparèrent le souper. Pendant le repas, Mikan demanda à son mari de lui parler de son travail et questionna Shiki sur ce qu'il se passait à l'académie. Le repas se passa paisiblement.

Kayuke se réveilla et Mikan s'en occupa aussitôt. Son mari lui posa de nombreuses questions sur son fils. L'intérêt que portait Natsume à son fils l'emplit de joie.

Elle lui apprit s'occuper de leur enfant: le changer, le laver, … Natsume fut ravi de voir son fils s'habituer à lui. Kayuke ne pleurait plus lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras, même lorsque sa femme était hors de sa vue ou qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Elle fut heureuse de voir son mari prendre tant de plaisir à passer du temps avec Kayuke. Son petit garçon semblait émerveillé lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son père.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 16 juin<em>

Natsume donna le bain à son fils. Kayuke souriait à son père en l'éclaboussant gaiement. Natsume était content de voir son fils si détendu en sa présence, mais ne fut pas emballé de se retrouver trempé. Il tenta de sermonner doucement son fils qui, après l'avoir regardé surpris, se mit à pleurer. Il réussit à le consoler sans l'aide de Mikan et en fut ravi.

Mikan observa son bébé qui semblait l'avoir complètement oublier. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et fut prise de doute. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'assit près de Shiki.

"Ça ne va pas? demanda Shiki. Tu semble préoccupée. ― Je… hésita-t-elle… je ne sais pas, murmura Mikan. ― Explique-moi princesse, lui intima-t-il. ― Kayuke… il semble si proche de Natsume. Ça me fait plaisir, mais… hésita-t-elle. ― Continue, l'encouragea Shiki.

― Si Kayuke préférait Natsume à moi, qu'il ne m'aime plus. expliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

― Mikan, ton petit garçon t'adore. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça change? la rassura-t-il. ― Il lui ressemble tellement! s'écria-t-elle, et s'il venait à me détester pour mes défauts. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais quand il sera en âge de comprendre. Je… j'ai peur Shiki, avoua-t-elle désemparée.

Shiki tentait de la réconforter quand Natsume entra dans la pièce. Son cœur battit la chamade et il sentit la jalousie l'envahir en voyant sa femme dans les bras de Shiki.

"Que se passe-t-il Mikan, demanda son mari. Tu veux m'en parler? ― Non, souffla-t-elle." Il fut blessé et déçu par le ton catégorique de son épouse. Shiki vit l'expression de Natsume et intervint.

"Mikan a peur que Kayuke ne l'aime plus, qu'il voit ses défauts et te préfère à elle. expliqua-t-il. ― Mais cet enfant est en adoration devant elle, dit-il surpris.

― Il te ressemble beaucoup Natsume. Si tu as été capable de la délaisser, pourquoi ton fils n'en ferait-il pas de même. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer d'envisager cette possibilité. commenta-t-il."

Natsume fut désemparé par la réaction de sa femme. Elle avait un problème, mais au lieu de lui en parler, elle avait préféré se laisser consoler par un autre que lui.

"Shiki, laisse-moi la prendre près de moi, lui demanda-t-il." Ce dernier hésita un moment, puis laissa Natsume l'emporter dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit, s'assit près d'elle et la prit sur ses genoux.

"Mikan, notre fils t'adore. affirma Natsume. Tu ne vois donc pas la manière dont il te regarde? Ma chérie, tu es une bonne mère. Tu n'es pas parfaite c'est vrai, mais je t'aime comme tu es. Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi. Tu as aussi des qualités, plus que tu ne le crois. la rassura-t-il.

― Tu crois vraiment? sanglota Mikan. ― Mais oui mon amour. dit tendrement son mari." Il essuya les larmes de son épouse avec l'une de ses mains. Elle s'installa sur le lit et il s'allongea à ses côtés avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

* * *

><p><em>août<em>

Les repas de Kayuke se stabilisèrent enfin. Mikan put enfin profiter entièrement de ses nuits pour dormir. Quant à Natsume, il fut ravi de pouvoir garder sa femme dans ses bras deux nuits entières chaque weekend.

* * *

><p><em>samedi 25 août: appartement de Shiki<em>

Mikan regardait Kayuke dormir paisiblement quand elle entendit le bruit des pas de son mari, étouffé par la moquette moelleuse. Il portait un jean bleu, des baskets et une chemise bordeaux dont quelques boutons étaient négligemment déboutonnés. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était séduisant, se demanda son épouse en le regardant s'approcher avec un bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains.

"Bonjour mon amour, dit-il en lui tendant les fleurs. ― Merci, elles sont magnifiques. Elles ont la couleur de tes yeux, murmura-t-elle, en contemplant les roses délicates qu'elle tenait entre ses mains." Natsume sourit en entendant sa remarque. Il s'approcha d'elle. "Mikan n'ai-je pas droit à un baiser de bienvenue, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Mikan hésita un moment, puis mit les roses dans un vase. Elle s'avança timidement près de son mari, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, mit une main sur son torse et une autre sur sa joue avant d'embrasser doucement son mari. Natsume l'enlaça avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et prolongea leur baiser quelques minutes avant de la laisser aller.

Elle laissait à nouveau Natsume l'approcher, mais restait sur ses gardes, à l'affut d'un nouveau changement d'humeur de son époux. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau sans qu'il la rejette, mais avait toujours peur de voir son comportement redevenir froid et brusque.

"Natsume… tous ces cadeaux… ce n'est pas la peine tu sais. dit-elle. ― Tu n'aimes pas mes cadeaux, dit-il déçu. ― Si bien sûr, mais… hésita-t-elle. ― Tu crois que je tente de t'acheter, c'est ça? l'interrogea-t-il blessé.

― Oh! Non Natsume. Je ne penserai jamais ça de toi, mais le plus beau des cadeaux est de voir la relation entre toi et Kayuke s'améliorer de jour en jour. Tu n'es pas obliger de dépenser de l'argent pour moi. expliqua-t-elle.

Son mari fut étonné par la réaction de sa femme. D'un autre côté, il fut rassuré qu'elle ne lui prête pas de mauvaises intentions. Il sut qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Mikan se détende complètement avec lui. Il soupira tristement.

Maintenant que Mikan était moins fatiguée et que les repas de son fils étaient plus espacés, il put emmener Mikan se promener avec lui et leur enfant.

* * *

><p><em>dans le parc<em>

Ils étaient installés sous un arbre dans le parc et elle tenait son fils dans ses bras. Il était assis jambes écartée et Mikan était assise devant lui le dos contre son mari. Elle jouait avec son fils lorsqu'il rit aux éclats.

"Eh! Comment arrives-tu à le faire rire comme ça? demanda son époux. Il ne fait jamais ça avec moi. ― Je vais te montrer. dit Mikan en souriant."

Ils échangèrent leur place. Kayuke était à présent dans les bras de son père et Mikan se tenait derrière son mari, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. "Passe ton doigt au dessus de son visage. Il est vif, il va te l'attraper sans problème. lui déclara sa femme."

Comme avec Mikan, les mains du petit garçon agrippèrent les doigts de son père avec facilité. "Mais c'est qu'il a de la poigne ce petit bonhomme! dit Natsume en souriant. ― Maintenant, bouge ton doigt comme si tu voulais qu'il le lâche. Il va s'y accrocher, il semble adorer jouer avec nos doigts. dit Mikan."

Natsume obéit et son fils tint son doigt avec dextérité en riant aux éclats. Mikan déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari. "Tu as vu comme il semble s'amuser? dit sa femme en regardant son fils attendrie.

― Merci, mon amour. Il a l'air si heureux. dit son mari ravi. ― Natsume, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les photos, mais j'aimerais essayer de capturer ce moment où il rit. Tu veux bien continuer de jouer avec lui? demanda Mikan timidement. ― D'accord. répondit-il aussitôt "

Elle se déplaça pour prendre l'appareil photo et fut la plus discrète possible. Lors d'une de ses visites à l'hôpital, Hotaru lui avait offert un appareil de sa création pour qu'elle puisse prendre son enfant en mouvement, sans avoir peur de rater ses photos. Elle prit plusieurs clichés en gros plan de son fils riant aux éclats.

Elle en profita également pour le photographier avec son père. Leur ressemblance était tellement frappante, ils étaient adorables ensemble, pensa-t-elle. Mikan prit plus de photos qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais son mari était rarement aussi complaisant face à l'objectif, aussi en profita-t-elle.

Natsume fut surpris, de lire la tendresse dans les yeux de sa femme et s'arrêta un moment de jouer avec son fils pour la regarder. "Tu as réussi à le prendre avec l'appareil? l'interrogea Natsume.

― Oui, j'aimerais en avoir d'autres de toi quand tu le tiens dans tes bras. Tu veux bien? demanda-t-elle timidement. ― Rien n'est trop beau pour ma poupée, dit-il galamment."

Natsume sourit et continua de jouer avec son fils. Il put lire le plaisir que sa réponse procura à son épouse sur son visage. Il accepta même de poser pour la photo. Chaque moment passé avec sa femme et son fils lui procurait énormément de joie. Il attendait les week-ends avec impatience pour pouvoir être à leurs côtés.

"Ma Mikan, reviens à la maison, demanda son mari. ― Natsume, … hésita-t-elle. ― Ne sommes-nous pas bien ensemble? lui demanda-t-il. ― Si, bien sûr, mais… balbutia-t-elle. ― Mais quoi… insista son mari. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux pouvoir te voir toi et Kayuke tous les jours. ajouta-t-il.

― Natsume… je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle. ― Mikan, ne veux-tu pas que nous formions enfin une famille? Comptes-tu vivres encore longtemps chez Shiki? insista-t-il.

Mikan dût reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait abuser indéfiniment de l'hospitalité de Shiki. Elle aimait son mari et ne pouvait rien changer à cela. Son époux lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il n'était plus l'homme froid, irrité et brusque qui l'avait fait souffrir. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait prendre sa décision.

Elle fut fatiguée de lutter contre ses sentiments pour Natsume. Etre en sa compagnie sans être vraiment avec lui était très dur. Pourtant, c'est à son fils qu'elle devait penser avant tout. Elle hésita un long moment avant de répondre et pria pour que sa décision soit la bonne et céda.

"D'accord Natsume. murmura-t-elle enfin d'un ton las."

Même s'il ne le montra pas, il fut fou de joie. Elle s'assit près de son mari, reprit son bébé dans ses bras et le cajola. Natsume la regarda avec adoration et posa ses mains autour de sa taille en la serrant étroitement.

"Si on rentrait. suggéra Natsume. ― Si tu veux. Il est temps que notre petit trésor fasse dodo. Hein mon petit cœur? dit-elle en regardant son fils."

* * *

><p><em>appartement de Shiki<em>

Ils rentrèrent et le mirent au lit. Après le souper confectionné par Mikan, ils mangèrent tous ensemble avec Shiki. Mikan annonça à Shiki qu'elle avait finalement décidé de retourner vivre avec Natsume.

"Tu es sûre? Tu sais que tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites, lui dit-il gentiment. ― Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que Kayuke ait une vraie vie de famille, lui répondit-elle." Il la sentit un peu incertaine, mais ne dit rien. Natsume n'était pas intervenu, mais avait redouté que sa femme ne change d'avis.

Mikan et Natsume se changèrent et se mirent au lit. Son époux éteignit le baby phone. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Mikan. ― On se débrouille bien maintenant, non? Kayuke est juste à côté de nous, Shiki n'a plus besoin de veiller sur notre bébé. affirma son mari." Natsume regarda sa femme avec un désir non dissimulé.

"Natsume? hésita Mikan. ― Ma Mikan, j'ai envie de toi. Ça fait si longtemps, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je te désire tellement. Faisons l'amour ce soir. demanda-t-il.

― Natsume, Shiki est juste à côté. Kayuke… on va le réveiller, balbutia-t-elle hésitante. ― La chambre est insonorisée. affirma son mari. ― Tu dis ça, mais tu n'en sais rien. Et pour notre bébé? demanda-t-elle, toujours incertaine.

Il se rapprocha lentement de son épouse. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et ses mains remontèrent doucement le long de ses cuisses en retroussant le tissu de la chemise de nuit. Il sentit le bas de son corps se tendre à la vue du corps nu de sa femme. Il lui enleva sa chemise de nuit. Mikan frissonna sous cette caresse inattendue et gémit.

"Natsume, dit faiblement Mikan." Il lui ôta sa culotte et caressa ses fesses. ― Na… tsu…me! gémit doucement Mikan." Elle tenta de résister, mais dut reconnaître qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui. Son corps, ses baisers et ses caresses lui avaient terriblement manqué.

Mikan déboutonna le haut du pyjama de son mari et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Elle caressa sa poitrine et enlaça son mari. Natsume se laissa aller vers elle. Son épouse commença à déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine et il gémit doucement.

Mikan baissa doucement le bas du pyjama de son mari qui s'en débarrassa rapidement. Elle remonta ensuite ses doigts le long de ses cuisses et palpa ses fesses. "Mi…kan! gémit-il."

Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Mikan et les écarta doucement. Il pénétra en elle et s'étendit sur elle. Mikan enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Natsume commença un mouvement de va et vient. Elle se laissa guider par son mari et ils gémirent à l'unisson.

Heureusement pour Shiki, qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, la chambre était insonorisée et le baby phone éteint. Elle mit ses mains dans le dos de son époux et s'y agrippa. Natsume continuait ses allées et venues en augmentant la cadence. Il voulut prendre son temps, mais son désir de la posséder fut le plus fort. "Natsume! gémit Mikan lorsqu'il la prit."

Mikan bascula avec lui de manière à se trouver au dessus de son mari. "Que fais-tu? demanda Natsume surpris. ― Cette femme que t'a-t-elle apporté que je ne t'ai pas pu te donner? l'interrogea sa femme. Dis-moi, Natsume! Je peux apprendre, tu sais? lui intima-t-elle."

― Mon amour! Ne sois pas bête. Rien de ce qu'elle ait pu me faire n'a d'égal avec toi. affirma-t-il doucement. ― Menteur! Tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas te laisser aller avec moi. Que tes désirs n'étaient pas assouvis. rétorqua Mikan blessée."

Il n'eut rien à lui répondre. Il pouvait revenir sur ses paroles, mais elle ne le croirait pas. Elle se sentit triste et l'espace d'un instant, se remémora la scène qui lui avait fait si mal.

Durant tous ces mois sans son mari, elle avait lu beaucoup de livres et quelques uns sur les plaisirs masculins. Ses connaissances en la matière s'étaient dès lors un peu étendues. Elle prit le pénis de Natsume dans sa main et le mit en elle. Cet attouchement inattendu le fit gémir sourdement. "Mi…ka…n! balbutia-t-il."

Mikan commença à venir à lui doucement. Il sentit le désir l'envahir d'un coup. "Mi… Ah! Kan…! Ah! Plus vite! lui demanda-t-il."

Elle prit son temps et continua ses allers-retours en le laissant languir avant de le prendre une première fois. Elle embrassa le torse de son époux encore et encore en s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'elle suça doucement. Il murmura son nom à maintes reprises.

Mais elle n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Elle mit ses mains sur celles de son époux et les plaqua sur le lit. Elle recommença son va et vient très lentement. Il fut à l'agonie et elle prit plaisir à le voir dépendant de sa volonté. "Mikan! Dépêche-toi ! Mi… kan! la supplia-t-il."

Il fut à sa merci. Elle fut enivrée par le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle le prit une seconde fois. Mikan changea de position et s'assis sur Natsume et plaça ses mains sur son torse. Elle recommença à aller et venir en accentuant chaque pénétration par le mouvement de son bassin. Elle alla doucement tout en caressant son torse.

Elle libéra ses mains et il les mit sur ses fesses. Il gémit de plus en plus fort: "Mi…ka! Ah…! Hmmm!... Plus vite!" Elle continua doucement le mouvement. Puis enfin, elle accéléra le rythme et le prit. Natsume cria: "Mikan!"

Ce fut un miracle que leur fils ne se soit pas réveillé après le cri qu'il venait de pousser. Mikan s'étendit sur le corps de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement en entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux, pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille: "Plus jamais tu ne me tromperas! La fidélité n'est pas à sens unique Natsume! dit Mikan farouchement." Elle le regarda ensuite dans les yeux en attendant qu'il parle. "Jamais Mikan. Je te le promets. Je suis tout à toi, mon amour. lui dit son mari sincèrement.

― Natsume! En as-tu déjà assez? Est-ce que tu veux recommencer? demanda-t-elle. ― Non, ça suffit. J'en ai assez. Mikan où as-tu…? Comment… commença-t-il. ― Qui te dit que je n'ai pas pris quelques cours avec un autre. Après tout, tu m'as trompé pourquoi n'aurais-je pas fait pareil? lui demanda sa femme. ― Mikan!... Non!… tu n'as pas…? lui demanda-t-il douloureusement."

La souffrance morale que lui faisait endurer son épouse, fut une torture. L'imaginer dans le lit d'un autre, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Elle voulait qu'il ressente ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec sa maîtresse. Elle vit l'expression de détresse dans les yeux de son mari.

Elle le laissa dans l'incertitude quelques minutes avant de lui répondre: "Non Natsume, j'ai juste beaucoup lu. Je suis stupide hein? De ne pas en avoir profité? railla-t-elle.

― Mikan, l'idiot c'est moi! Elle n'a jamais pu te remplacer ni dans mon cœur ni dans notre lit! lui affirma-t-il, voyant la souffrance et la colère dans le regard de son épouse.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, épuisés. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa femme pourrait le dominer de cette manière et n'était pas sûr d'aimer que son épouse si naïve et si douce puisse le mener par le bout du nez. Elle resta un moment étendue sur lui, puis il l'enlaça et bascula sur le côté pour se mettre au dessus d'elle.

Natsume s'installa sur le corps de son épouse. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine et l'une de ses mains caressa l'un de ses seins tandis que l'autre reposait sur la chevelure de Mikan.

"Hmmm! Il semble que ta poitrine se soit joliment arrondie. remarqua Natsume ― C'est la grossesse Natsume. dit seulement Mikan."

Il palpa un des seins de sa femme qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle frémit légèrement.

"J'aime beaucoup le rembourrage de cet oreiller. Il est si doux, si chaud. dit Natsume, taquin." Le visage de Mikan vira au cramoisi. Il se redressa un moment et remarqua la rougeur sur son visage. Il la regarda tendrement.

"C'est incroyable! J'ai fait de toi une femme, mais tu es encore capable de rougir comme une jeune fille innocente. Est-ce que ta poitrine va garder cette taille mon amour? demanda Natsume. ― Je ne sais pas Natsume, sans doute pas. dit Mikan.

― Hmm! Dommage, ils sont si doux et si confortables. commenta-t-il. S'il suffit de te mettre enceinte pour qu'ils grossissent à nouveau, ce n'est pas un problème. Une fois qu'ils auront diminué, je pourrais toujours recommencer à te faire l'amour plusieurs fois par nuit jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte à nouveau. dit Natsume enjôleur."

"La poitrine que j'avais avant ne te convenait-elle donc pas? demanda-t-elle tristement, un peu vexée. ― Ma poupée, qu'ils soient assez petits pour que ma bouche puisse s'en emparer ou qu'ils soient assez gros pour que je puisse les pétrir encore et encore sans me lasser, je les aime tels qu'ils sont. Chaque partie de toi me plaît telle qu'elle est. lui affirma-t-il tendrement."

― Ainsi tu voudrais me voir enceinte juste pour avoir le plaisir de jouer avec ma poitrine. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as porté Kayuke pendant neuf mois. J'ai épousé un pervers! Faire des bébés juste pour le plaisir de voir mes seins grossir, railla-t-elle, en haussant les yeux au ciel avant de sourire."

Natsume la contempla un moment. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire, il adorait ce sourire. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. "Mikan, lorsque nous serons installés dans notre nouvelle maison, j'aimerais que l'on élargisse notre famille. Je voudrais une fille, déclara-t-il.

― Rien que ça! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Tu sais, il faut demander à dame nature, pas à moi. Tu sais que la plupart des hommes pleureraient pour avoir un petit garçon. Et toi! Tu voudrais une fille, continua-t-elle.

― J'ai déjà un adorable petit garçon, maintenant j'aimerais une petite princesse. dit-il. ― On essaiera Natsume. Si tu veux une petite fille, on essayera. Mais il ne faut pas que tu sois déçu si nous avons un autre petit garçon. ajouta-t-elle."

Elle sourit. Elle avait à peine le temps de s'habituer à son rôle de mère qu'il prévoyait déjà un autre enfant. Il faudrait qu'elle le freine un peu car à une telle vitesse, ils devraient acheter un château pour pouvoir loger toute leur progéniture.

― Mikan, je vais chercher une maison. Grâce nos économies, notre compte est bien fourni. Tu as été incroyable. Je ne t'ai jamais félicitée pour les privations auxquelles tu t'es soumise pour pouvoir approvisionner ce compte. lui dit-il gentiment. Si malgré tout, il nous manque de l'argent, je demanderai à mon père de nous aider. Je veux que nous soyons chez nous. Si tu avais le choix, quel genre d'habitation voudrais-tu? demanda-t-il."

― J'aimerais une maison près de l'endroit où je travaille. Je voudrais qu'elle soit calme et qu'il y ait un petit jardin où nos enfants pourraient jouer. lui répondit-elle. Natsume, je sais que tu n'aimes pas dépendre de quelqu'un, alors cette maison, si tu en trouves une qui soit assez grande pour nous trois, c'est tout ce qui compte. ajouta-t-elle."

― Ma chérie, je veux trouver un endroit où nous serons heureux. Alors ton avis m'importe. Je ne serai pas le seul à décider. Lorsque j'en aurai trouvé une, on ira la visiter ensemble. dit Natsume fermement. Je ne veux plus te voir malheureuse ma Mikan, plus jamais."

Mikan regarda son mari avec amour. Son époux l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis s'étendit à nouveau sur elle, la tête contre sa poitrine. Ils continuèrent à discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Merci Natsume. dit Mikan. ― Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es ma femme, pas mon esclave. affirma-t-il. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de travailler le dimanche. Je voudrais t'avoir rien qu'à moi au moins un jour entier par semaine.

― Tu détestes me voir travailler comme modèle, hein? dit-elle en souriant. ― Je… c'est vrai. J'ai vu ces panneaux publicitaires. Je n'ai pas aimé te voir jouer les Juliette pour cet homme. Et tu n'as pas vu tous ces types qui s'arrêtaient pour regarder ces affiches, se justifia-t-il. Mais je voudrais vraiment t'avoir toute à moi un jour par semaine, acheva-t-il enfin."

― Ce travail n'était que temporaire. La vendeuse à fini son catalogue de vêtements. Je ne travaille plus comme modèle depuis l'accouchement. ― Je t'aurai pour moi tous les dimanches alors? C'est ce que je voulais. dit-il content."

* * *

><p>Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le retour de Mikan auprès de son époux quand Natsume trouva la maison de leur rêve. Il emmena Mikan pour la visite. Sa femme fut emballée par la maison, elle était parfaite.<p>

Elle s'inquiéta pour son prix, mais Natsume lui dit qu'il en avait parlé avec son père et que même si le prix de l'habitation dépassait leur budget, il leur prêterait la somme restante et qu'ils le rembourseraient quand ils en auraient les moyens.

"Tu es sûre? l'interrogea-t-elle anxieuse. ― Oui, ma chérie. Cette maison est celle qu'il nous faut. affirma-t-il."

Quand tous les détails pour l'achat de leur nid douillet furent réglés, ils achetèrent les meubles indispensables qui leur manquaient et déménagèrent. Ils furent heureux de pouvoir rendre l'appartement à Kazu.

Une nouvelle maison, une vie de famille et un nouveau travail pour Natsume étaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour laisser les mauvais moments derrière eux. Une chance de retrouver le bonheur, un nouveau départ.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><span>notes de l'auteur<span>__:_

_Voilà, c'est la fin. __J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_ Un épilogue en deux partie suit ce dernier chapitre et clôture définitivement cette histoire.  
><em>


	14. épilogue part1: Un nouveau départ

**nouveau personnage: (inventé)**

**Mitsuke: enfant de Misaki et Tsubasa.**

**Natsumi: 2ème enfant de Natsume et Mikan.**

**Katsumi: 3ème enfant de Natsume et Mikan.**

* * *

><p><span>épilogue part.1<span> : Un nouveau départ

Le déménagement fut très rapide. Mikan et Shiki avait passé la semaine à empaqueter les affaires de la jeune femme. De son côté Natsume avait préparé la chambre d'amis pour accueillir le berceau et les effets de Kayuke. Travaillant pendant la semaine, il avait demandé de l'aide à Luca.

Kayuke ne sembla pas perturbé par son nouvel environnement. Voir son père tous les jours, parut lui faire du bien. Néanmoins, il lui fut difficile de s'accommoder à sa nouvelle chambre. Il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit et bien que ses parents viennent à ses côtés lorsqu'il pleurait, il eut bien du mal à dormir correctement.

En peu de temps, il avait dû s'adapter à l'appartement de Shiki, puis celui de Kazu et maintenant leur nouveaux chez eux. Cela faisait beaucoup pour ce petit bonhomme.

Mikan l'avait parfois laissé dormir quelques heures dans le lit conjugal. La présence de sa mère le rassurait et il s'endormait alors sans problème. Il avait dormi dans la même chambre que sa mère depuis le retour de l'hôpital, il était donc normal que le sommeil de son bébé soit perturbé par ce brusque changement.

* * *

><p>Pour Natsume, le retour de sa femme fut le remède à son manque de sommeil. Il avait repris du poids et retrouvé le sourire. Mikan était heureuse de vivre à nouveau avec son époux. Elle était moins nerveuse, mais avait gardé une certaine peur lorsque son mari faisait un geste brusque vers elle.<p>

Quelques jours après le déménagement, Natsume fit un geste de la main vers son épouse alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

"Mikan, qu'est-ce qui se passe? l'interrogea-t-il gentiment. ― Oh! Rien, juste un réflexe, répondit-elle hésitante." Natsume tendit la main vers sa femme.

"Viens là, lui dit-il." Elle s'approcha lentement et il la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit trembler. ― Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il. ― Ce n'est rien. Ton geste m'a surpris, c'est tout expliqua-t-elle."

Soudain, il comprit et ce fut comme un choc. "Ma poupée,... tu as cru... que j'allais te frapper, n'est-ce pas? dit-il en observant son visage." Mikan hésita puis acquiesça faiblement.

"Ma poupée, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Jamais plus je ne lèverai la main sur toi. Je sais qu'il m'est arrivé de te gifler, mais je n'étais plus moi-même. Ça n'arrivera plus, lui promit-il."

Natsume sentit le corps de sa femme se détendre dans ses bras. Il se sentit triste en se rendant compte du mal qu'il avait fait à sa femme. Il sut que même si Mikan était à nouveau à ses côtés, il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle lui fasse totalement confiance à nouveau.

Il embrassa sa femme tendrement en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Mikan fut soulagée que Natsume ne lui en ait pas voulu d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Elle fut étonnée de sa délicatesse et de sa compréhension. Elle retrouvait l'homme de leur lune de miel et cela lui fit plaisir.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'ils furent installés, Natsume décida d'inaugurer leur chambre à coucher. On était samedi soir et il proposa à sa femme de se coucher tôt. Elle portait la robe d'été verte qu'elle avait acheté dans la boutique de Kaoru. Natsume déboutonna le corsage de la robe de Mikan.<p>

"Dieu que j'aime cette robe. Il me suffit de déboutonner quelques boutons pour admirer ta jolie poitrine, dit-il malicieux." Il déposa un baiser sur le renflement de ses seins. "Nastume, souffla-t-elle."

Mikan déboutonna la chemise de son mari et la lui enleva. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son époux et la caressa en déposant de multiples baisers. Il gémit doucement: "Mikan." Elle détacha le bouton de son pantalon et descendit la tirette. Il tomba tout seul sur le sol. Natsume s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied.

Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe puis écarta doucement le tissu des épaules de sa femme et descendit la robe jusqu'au sol. Il contempla le corps nu de son épouse. "Tu es si belle, ma chérie, murmura Natsume."

Le visage de Mikan rougit aussitôt. Elle écarta la robe avec son pied. Elle rapprocha le corps de son mari du sien avant de lui enlever son slip. Elle n'aimait qu'il regarde sa nudité, cela la gênait. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa femme et l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le sol. Il souleva ensuite son épouse dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le lit.

Il se mit au dessus d'elle et lui enleva sa culotte. Il embrassa sa femme qui lui répondit avec la même passion. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans sa chevelure et déposa des baisés ardents sur son cou puis sur ses épaules. Mikan accrocha ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de son mari et se laissa emporter par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Il continua à explorer son corps avec ses lèvres. Il s'attarda sur les pointes de ses seins, puis embrassa son nombril et enfin l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle cambra son dos vers son mari. "Na… tsu… me! gémit Mikan." Il pénétra en elle et elle gémit plus fort. Ses mains voyagèrent le long de son dos avant de s'y agripper. Il continua d'aller et venir en elle.

Lorsqu'il la prit, elle cria son nom. Kayuke se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Mikan, qui avait installé un baby phone dans leur chambre fut consternée.

"Oh, Non! Je l'ai réveillé, dit-elle déçue. ― C'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas crier si fort, pouffa Natsume, mais il perdit le sourire lorsqu'elle se leva et mit sa chemise de nuit.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais? bougonna Natsume. ― Je vais le chercher. Il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne se rendormira pas tout seul, répondit Mikan."

Natsume fut dépité. Être interrompu comme ça, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Quand Mikan fut partie, il grommela: "Dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je ferai insonoriser cette chambre."

Elle revint avec son petit garçon dans ses bras et s'assit. Natsume regarda le visage rempli de larmes de son fils et sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle étendit Kayuke sur le lit puis s'allongea près de son bébé. Son mari fit de même et couvrit leur trois corps avec la couverture. Elle plaça son petit garçon dans ses bras et Natsume se rapprocha de sa femme et de son enfant puis les enlaça tous les deux. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois.

Natsume se réveilla en premier et fut attendri par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Sa femme tenait toujours leur enfant dans ses bras. Quant à Kayuke, il s'était blotti contre la poitrine de Mikan et dormait paisiblement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son mari. "Bonjour mon amour, dit Mikan en souriant.

― Bonjour ma chérie. Notre fils dort comme un bienheureux. Il semble que je ne sois pas le seul à apprécier cet oreiller qu'est la poitrine de ma femme, remarqua-t-il amusé. ― Oui, il semble que tu aies un rival, le taquina-t-elle."

Une vive lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de son époux. "Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? Tu préfères dormir avec notre fils plutôt qu'avec moi? railla-t-il. ― Qui sait? rétorqua-t-elle énigmatique. ― Il va falloir que je te fasse changer d'avis quand notre petit bonhomme sera réveillé, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur."

"Je dois d'abord lui donner à manger et lui donner son bain, l'informa-t-elle amusée. ― Et moi, je peux téter un peu ma chérie? demanda-t-il taquin. ― Natsume, tu es incorrigible, dit-elle d'un ton faussement offusqué."

Mikan rougit violemment sous le regard soutenu de son mari. Son bébé s'éveilla et regarda sa mère avec un sourire heureux. "Que tu es craquant quand tu souris. Tu n'es pas le fils de ton père pour rien, dit-elle à son fils.

― Ainsi tu trouves mon sourire craquant, mais tu préfères ton fils à ton mari. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi? dit-il un peu jaloux.

― Regarde-le Natsume et dis-moi que tu arrives à lui résister, dit sa femme en contemplant le visage de son bébé. Sa peau rose toute douce, son soupir de bien-être et ce sourire. Imagine quel tombeur il va devenir quand il sera plus grand et qu'il ira à l'école. Les petites filles vont l'adorer, affirma-t-elle avec tendresse."

Kayuke gazouillait doucement dans les bras de sa mère et jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa sa joue du dos de la main. Elle ne se lassait pas de cajoler et d'admirer son petit trésor. Natsume regarda son fils et sourit.

"Oui, il faudra que je lui apprenne à ne pas briser le cœur de toutes les filles, dit-il d'un air résigné. Quel boulot en perspective, ajouta-t-il"

Natsume leva les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral qui fit rire Mikan. "Pff! Comme si tu t'étais soucié du cœur des jeunes filles qui se mouraient d'amour pour toi à l'académie, persiffla-t-elle en riant.

― J'étais innocent. Je ne savais pas à quel point elles me trouvaient irrésistible, dit-il. ― Hou! Le vilain menteur! Innocent?… c'est n'importe quoi! railla-t-elle." Mikan rit de bon cœur devant la fausse modestie de Natsume.

"Heureusement que je suis sage. J'aurais très bien pu profiter de mon succès pour les avoir toutes, affirma-t-il. ― C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais abusé de ton succès envers tes admiratrices, admit Mikan. Par contre, avec moi, tu n'as jamais hésité à utiliser le chantage pour arriver à tes fins. ajouta-t-elle."

Mikan donna le sein à son bébé sous le regard attentif de son époux. Elle joua un peu avec Kayuke, puis lui fit prendre son bain. Après sa toilette, Mikan laissa Natsume s'occuper de son petit garçon. Lorsqu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son père, celui-ci le remit au lit et le borda.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines après leur emménagement, ils organisèrent un souper avec leur famille et leurs amis dans leur nouvelle maison. Natsume prépara le repas avec sa femme et lui demanda de s'occuper du dessert. Pendant ce temps, Kazu qui était un peu en avance, put s'occuper de son adorable neveu.<p>

Quand tout fut prêt et que leurs invités furent arrivés, ils soupèrent gaiement. Ensuite, ce fut la discussion générale et la présentation de Kayuke à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore.

"Il semble que plus les mois passent, plus sa ressemblance avec Natsume s'accentue, remarqua le père de Natsume en souriant. Quand vous voudrez passer un peu de temps seuls, tu me le confieras hein? Pour faire plaisir à ton beau-père, plaida-t-il."

Mikan rit de bon cœur. Elle se dit que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que de lui laisser Kayuke de temps en temps. Après tout, il avait été séparé de son fils très jeune à cause de l'académie et cela lui donnerait l'impression de pouvoir vivre avec son petit fils, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre avec Natsume.

"Tu seras le premier sur la liste de mes baby-sitters, affirma la jeune femme. Ça te va? ― Oui, ça me va, répondit son beau-père. ― Il est trop mignon, s'exclama Aoi. ― Quel adorable bout de chou! s'extasia Anna.

― C'est impressionnant cette ressemblance avec Natsume. J'espère qu'il n'a pas le même caractère, railla Tsubasa. ― L'avenir le dira, répondit Mikan avant de se tourner vers son épouse. Oh Misaki! Qui est ce grand jeune homme? demanda Mikan en regardant le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère.

― C'est Mitsuke, notre fils. Mitsuke, dis bonjour à Mikan, dit gentiment sa mère. ― Bonjour madame, répondit timidement l'enfant." Mikan sourit à Misaki et Tsubasa. L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Tsubasa. Il avait ses cheveux et ses yeux, mais avait le sourire de sa mère.

"Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis une amie de tes parents. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, dit gentiment Mikan en se penchant vers l'enfant." Le petit garçon répondit au sourire de la jeune femme et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.

Après avoir fait le tour de tous ses amis avec Kayuke dans ses bras, elle le regarda attendrie et caressa doucement ses cheveux. "Mon ange, cela fait beaucoup de nouveaux visages pour une seule journée, hein? Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, dit doucement Mikan." Elle disparut dans la chambre de son fils.

* * *

><p><em>chambre de Kayuke<em>

Les murs de la chambre étaient de couleur bleu ciel et des petits motifs d'animaux étaient alignés sur une frise qui coupait la hauteur du mur. Le berceau était fait main par Tsubasa qui, après avoir construit celui de son fils, en fit un second pour l'offrir à Mikan lorsqu'il apprit la naissance de Kayuke.

Elle berça son bébé en lui chantant une berceuse et il s'endormit rapidement. Elle le déposa doucement dans son lit et le borda avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. "Dors bien mon ange, murmura sa mère tendrement."

Natsume vint silencieusement dans la pièce et enlaça Mikan par derrière. Il regarda son petit bonhomme dormir par-dessus l'épaule de son épouse. "Avec toi, il s'endort dans la minute, hein? dit Natsume. Il semble s'être accoutumé à sa nouvelle chambre finalement, ajouta-t-il en souriant. ― Notre petit trésor n'est pas difficile. Regarde-le dormir. Il est vraiment adorable, dit-elle.

― Quand allons-nous lui donner une petite sœur que je pourrai prendre dans mes bras? demanda Natsume. ― Quand Kayuke saura marcher, on essayera de concevoir notre petite fille, lui répondit-elle. Ça te va? ― Ça me va, répondit-il en souriant. En attendant, on va s'entrainer à faire ça bien. Ça serait dommage de rater la conception de ma princesse.

― Pervers! souffla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. ― Non, juste fou amoureux de ma femme, rétorqua-t-il taquin." Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent avant de retourner dans le salon. Ils passèrent une soirée animée et agréable, sans dispute.

* * *

><p><em>6 ans plus tard<em>

Kayuke était maintenant âgé de cinq ans et des jumeaux âgés de trois ans, un garçon et une fille, étaient venus compléter la petite famille de Natsume et Mikan.

Natsume avait vu Kayuke grandir avec émerveillement. Il avait été présent lorsque son fils avait prononcé son premier mot: "papa" et avait dû réconforter Mikan qui fut un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas dit "maman" ou "mama".

Il le vit faire ses premiers pas avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de sa mère. Il l'avait alors soulevé dans ses bras et en le faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête en regardant le visage de son fils qui riait aux éclats.

Il avait aimé passer du temps avec Kayuke pendant que sa mère s'occupait d'autre chose. Mais le plus souvent, Mikan était à ses côtés, souriant gentiment de voir son mari prendre tant de plaisir à jouer avec son fils.

Autant Natsume avait été absent pendant la première grossesse de sa femme, autant il fut présent pour la seconde. Il était présent lorsque Subaru leur annonça qu'elle attendait non pas un, mais deux enfants. Il fut à ses côtés quand Subaru dit à Mikan qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille.

Il l'avait soutenue lors de ses nausées matinales et lors des derniers mois de sa grossesse où elle se déplaçait plus lentement et se fatiguait plus rapidement. Il avait aimé mettre ses mains sur le ventre de Mikan et sentir leurs enfants bouger. Il lui avait tenu la main et l'avait encouragée lors de l'accouchement. Il fut aux anges lorsque l'infirmière lui mit sa petite fille dans les bras et son petit garçon dans ceux de sa femme.

Il avait été attentionné et patient lors des premiers mois qui suivirent la naissance durant lesquels sa femme fut particulièrement affaiblie par la fatigue. Après l'arrivée des jumeaux, il avait aidé Mikan qui devait allaiter ses deux bébés et s'en occuper sans pour cela délaisser leur ainé. Elle prenait souvent Kayuke à ses côtés lorsqu'elle devait prendre soin de son frère et de sa sœur.

Kayuke entra à l'académie alice et se fit rapidement des amis. L'académie s'étant beaucoup plus assouplie depuis la mort de Kuonji, leur fils put revenir chaque week-end à la maison. Si son petit garçon s'était vite adapté à la vie de sa nouvelle école, Mikan, elle, eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer de son petit ange pendant une semaine entière.

Natsume et Mikan formaient un couple uni. Ils se partageaient les tâches ménagères et ils s'occupaient tous les deux de leurs enfants. Lorsque les cheveux de Natsumi atteignirent une bonne longueur, Mikan proposa à son mari de la coiffer.

Il prit plaisir à passer la brosse dans les cheveux de sa fille, si semblables à ceux de sa femme, pendant que son autre main maintenait la mèche qu'il était en train de démêler pour ne pas faire mal à sa princesse.

Depuis, il se portait souvent volontaire pour la coiffer. Il aimait beaucoup glisser sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Sa fille perdait parfois patience lorsque cela durait trop longtemps et lui demandait sans arrêt si c'était bientôt fini. Ce qui amusait particulièrement sa mère.

Si Natsumi avait le caractère et l'intelligence de Natsume, par contre, elle avait hérité de son côté très féminin. Elle aimait porter de belles robes. Lorsqu'elle voyait sa mère bien habillée, elle la regardait avec envie et admiration. Pour l'un de ses anniversaires, Mikan l'emmena à la boutique de Kaoru et lui fit essayer plusieurs robes avant de lui acheter une.

Natsumi se tournait vers sa mère pour lui demander son avis tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Mikan restait honnête et lorsqu'une robe ne lui allait pas, elle le lui disait gentiment. Sa fille n'avait pas protesté et faisait confiance dans le jugement de sa mère. Lorsque la petite fille rentra à la maison, elle mit sa nouvelle robe et courut voir son père pour lui demander comment il la trouvait.

Il la fit alors tourner sur elle-même avant de lui dire qu'elle était très belle. Mikan regarda Natsumi en souriant et s'amusa de voir son mari prendre part aux considérations féminines de sa fille tout en gardant son sérieux.

Elle savait que Natsumi adorait son père, mais sut également que lorsque les moments spécifiques à la vie d'une jeune fille arriveraient, Natsumi se tournerait vers elle sans hésitation. Mikan serait là et la guiderait. Elle serait heureuse de la soutenir et de la guider dans la vie.

Elle qui n'avait eu ni sa mère ni son père pour lui expliquer les choses de la vie, elle savait que c'était important. C'étaient principalement Hotaru et Natsume qui lui avaient appris ce qu'elle ignorait lors de son adolescence. Natsume avait été ses premières fois les plus importantes: son premier baiser, son premier amour et son première partenaire. Il avait été patient et doux lorsqu'il l'avait sentie plus fragile.

Mikan était très attentive aux désirs de son mari et aimait lui faire plaisir. De son côté, Natsume se préoccupait de l'opinion de sa femme. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ils avaient découvert l'art du compromis. Leur séparation les avait rapprochés plus que jamais.

Mikan le laissait parfois s'isoler quelques heures lorsqu'il voulait prendre un peu l'air pendant lesquelles elle gardait leur progéniture. De son côté, si Natsume appréciait de pouvoir souffler loin de ses enfants pendant quelques heures, par contre être séparé de sa femme, lui était difficile.

Mikan était très attentionnée avec ses enfants. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Kayuke qui devait s'habituer à ne plus être le centre d'attention permanent depuis l'arrivée de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle adorait Katsumi et Natsumi, mais fut plus protectrice avec leur ainé. Elle avait peur qu'il se sente mis de côté à cause de cette relation si particulière qui existait entre ses jumeaux.

Natsume dut apprendre à Kayuke à maîtriser son alice lors de ses accès de colère contre son frère et sa sœur. De son côté, Natsume avait tendance à surprotéger sa fille. Il adorait sa petite princesse et la prenait sans cesse dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>On était samedi et les trois enfants jouaient dans le salon sous la surveillance de leurs parents. Natsume prit sa petite princesse dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et Mikan prit Kayuke dans les siens. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la semaine.<p>

Après un moment, elle remarqua le comportement étrange de son second petit garçon. Il semblait anormalement silencieux et son visage semblait fermé. Elle regarda sa fille dans les bras de son père et son ainé dans les siens et comprit. Elle embrassa Kayuke et le laissa retourner à ses jeux.

Elle s'adressa à son frère: "Katsumi? Viens faire un câlin à maman. Tu veux bien? demanda gentiment sa mère." Les yeux tristes du petit garçon se levèrent vers sa mère et son visage s'illumina. Il se leva et se précipita dans ses bras. "Katsumi, je t'aime très fort tu sais? Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Je veux que mon petit garçon vienne me trouver si quelque chose l'ennuie, dit gentiment Mikan. Hein Katsumi?"

Elle embrassa son petit ange qui se serra tout contre elle. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa cajoler. Elle caressa doucement son dos et embrassa ses cheveux. "Mon ange, maman aime tous ses enfants, tu sais? ajouta-t-elle."

Elle observa son fils. "Tu sais que tu as mes yeux et mon sourire. Tu as aussi mes deux alices (le vol et l'annulation). Par contre, tu as les cheveux de papa. Mon petit garçon est un mélange entre papa et maman, lui dit-elle gentiment."

Katsumi regarda sa mère le visage rayonnant et se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras. Natsume, qui avait observé la scène attentivement, comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il embrassa sa fille avant de la déposer par terre. Il prit Katsumi des bras de Mikan pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon, surpris, tourna la tête vers son père.

"Alors Katsumi, tu fais des câlins à maman et tu oublies ton papa. Donne-moi un bisou tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment." Katsumi sourit et plaça un baiser sur la joue de son père. Natsume ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

"Maman a raison, tu sais? On t'aime autant que Kayuke et Natsumi. Si tu es triste ou si tu veux un câlin, tu viens me voir moi ou ta mère. D'accord bonhomme? lui recommanda-t-il. ― Oui papa, répondit docilement son fils." Natsume embrassa son petit garçon avant de le laisser aller.

Mikan avait de suite compris pourquoi son petit garçon semblait si triste. Natsume ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre Natsumi dans ses bras, quant à Mikan, elle avait juste voulu passer du temps avec Kayuke qui passait la semaine à l'école. Mikan s'adressa alors à sa fille.

"Natsumi, est-ce que ma petite fille veut bien me faire un câlin? demanda-t-elle." Natsumi regarda sa mère en souriant et vint l'enlacer. Mikan aimait beaucoup sa fille, mais avait rarement l'occasion de la cajoler. Le plus souvent, elle la grondait car Natsume la gâtait un peu trop et ne voyait pas quand elle faisait des bêtises dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il était complètement gaga de sa princesse.

"Natsumi aime être dans les bras de papa, hein? dit-elle d'un ton gentiment accusateur. J'aime aussi avoir des bisous de ma poupée tu sais? Tu es une coquine. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu sais parfaitement amadouer ton père."

Physiquement, Natsumi était le portrait craché de Mikan. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait tant sa fille. Ses alices lui venaient de sa mère (le vol) et de sa grand-mère (la téléportation).

Natsumi regarda sa mère d'un air malicieux et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Mikan caressa ses cheveux et la reposa sur le tapis. Mikan regarda son mari: "Tu la gâtes trop tu sais? Elle sait qu'elle te mène par le bout du nez et tu es incapable de lui résister."

― Tu exagères. J'adore ma princesse, mais je sais lui tenir tête, affirma-t-il. ― Je demande à voir. Elle est très rusée. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle sait très bien que tu es plus facile à apprivoiser que moi. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué? demanda-t-elle. Tu la prends sans cesse dans tes bras."

― Tu imagines n'importe quoi. Tu es jalouse, c'est tout, bougonna-t-il. ― Heureusement qu'elle sera à l'académie pendant la semaine. Je vois d'ici quel enfer cela va être lorsque des garçons commenceront à tourner autour d'elle.

Elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre, mais je suis sûr que tu vérifieras minutieusement ses petits copains lorsqu'elle les invitera ici. Je pense qu'on devra organiser des entretiens avant que les garçons puissent faire la cour à ta fille, railla-t-elle."

Mikan regarda Natsume d'un air narquois. Natsume nota l'ironie de sa remarque, mais avait déjà une explication toute prête. Il refusa d'admettre qu'il était trop possessif avec Natsumi.

"C'est une fille, Mikan. Je ne veux pas que ma princesse fréquente n'importe qui, c'est naturel. Je sais très bien ce que les garçons ont en tête. Tu me reproches d'être trop laxiste et abusif avec notre fille, mais tu ne vois pas comment tu es avec Kayuke. Tu es sans cesse derrière lui pour le protéger, l'accusa-t-il.

― Les jumeaux ne sont pas toujours tendre avec lui. De plus, je n'ai que le week-end pour le voir, se défendit-t-elle. ― Bon d'accord, j'admets que, parfois, je suis un peu trop protecteur avec notre fille, admit-il à regret. Quand tu trouveras que je ne suis pas assez sévère avec elle ou que je la couve trop, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire, déclara-t-il.

― Et moi, lorsque tu penseras que je protège un peu trop Kayuke, tu m'avertiras également, lui dit Mikan." Natsume vint s'asseoir près de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et mit sa tête contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent.

"Le week-end prochain, j'aimerais être seul avec mon épouse, dit-il fermement. Que dirais-tu de laisser nos enfants en pension pendant deux jours? demanda Natsume.

― J'aime être avec eux tu sais? Tu le souhaites vraiment? demanda-t-elle. ― Oui, ma chérie. J'adore nos petits bouts, mais je voudrais t'avoir toute à moi. J'aimerais qu'on se fasse un peu plaisir. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner en amoureux ou d'une séance au cinéma et d'une nuit d'amour avec l'homme le plus séduisant que tu connaisses, ajouta-t-il malicieusement."

Mikan regarda son mari tendrement et sourit. Elle prit un air innocent. "Si tu en as vraiment envie, c'est d'accord. Mais dis-moi, qui est cet homme si séduisant que je suis sensée connaître? dit-elle."

"Si tu ne vois pas de qui je veux parler alors il est vraiment temps que nous passions du temps seul à seul. Après notre week-end en amoureux, tu n'oseras plus me poser cette question, affirma-t-il."

Après avoir donné à manger à Kayuke, Natsumi et Katsumi, Natsume donna le bain à ses deux garçons pendant que Mikan lisait une histoire à Natsumi en attendant de pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille.

Elle adorait voir l'aspect de son époux lorsqu'il sortait de la salle d'eau après avoir donné le bain à leurs deux garçons. Il revenait presque toujours trempé de la tête aux pieds, c'était très drôle.

Lorsqu'à son tour, Natsumi fut lavée, Natsume et Mikan les mirent tous au lit et allèrent se coucher. Natsume prit sa femme dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser quand Katsumi entra dans leur chambre en larmes. Natsume lâcha son épouse à regret.

"Katsumi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda sa mère. Tu as fait un cauchemar? ― Maman, j'ai … j'arrive pas… à dormir. Quand je ferme les yeux… je vois… des monstres, sanglota Katsumi. Est-ce que je peux dormir près de toi et papa ce soir? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. ― Viens là mon petit cœur, lui répondit-elle gentiment."

Natsume fut frustré. Il était temps que leur week-end en amoureux approche, pensa-t-il. Elle hissa son petit garçon sur le lit qui vint s'installer entre sa mère et son père. Mikan regarda Natsume d'un air moqueur. Elle sut pertinemment que cela contrecarrait ses projets pour la nuit et ne put s'empêcher sourire.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les petits aléas des nuits de ses enfants. Mikan et Natsume s'allongèrent près de Katsumi qui s'endormit presque tout de suite. Mikan regarda son fils attendrie et s'adressa à son époux: "Nous sommes vraiment des parents très forts. Il suffit que Katsumi dorme près de nous pour que tous les monstres du monde n'osent plus perturber les nuits de notre petit bout de chou."

Natsume sourit et regarda son fils dormir quelques minutes. "On a vraiment des enfants merveilleux. On a bien travaillé, affirma-t-il fièrement. Hein, ma chérie? Où va-t-on caser ces trois perturbateurs de nuits conjugales le week-end prochain? demanda-t-il."

― Oui, ce sont de vrais trésors. Ton père m'a demandé d'être le premier baby-sitter sur notre liste pour Kayuke. Donc, on peut lui faire ce plaisir je pense. ― Oui, mon père semble me revoir en lui, dit-il pensivement. Ça lui fera du bien. Où va-t-on mettre ma princesse? demanda-t-il.

― Je pense que Shiki serait l'homme de la situation. Il est capable lui tenir tête et puis, il est son parrain. Il aime beaucoup Natsumi et il apprécie d'avoir de la compagnie. Je trouve dommage qu'il ne trouve pas une femme. C'est une personne qui le mérite et puis c'est un homme très séduisant, ajouta-t-elle.

― Tu le trouves séduisant. Heureusement que je suis venu te reprendre avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre vous, bougonna-t-il.

― Idiot! Ta jalousie te rend aveugle, lui dit-elle en riant. Shiki me considère un peu comme la fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec ma mère, lui affirma-t-elle. Alors? Va pour Shiki?

― D'accord. Il pourra avoir une princesse de remplacement ce week-end, maintenant que tu n'es plus là. Pour Katsumi, je pense que Kazu acceptera sans problème de le garder, dit-il.

― Je pense aussi. Kastumi est très sage lorsque sa sœur ne l'embarque pas dans des mauvais coups. De plus, Kazu a un très bon contact avec lui, il sait très bien s'y prendre avec les enfants, ajouta-t-elle.

Katsumi était sans doute le plus fragile de leurs enfants. Bien qu'il soit intelligent et sociable, il semblait vulnérable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Quand ils allaient dans le parc, il pouvait se défendre sans problème, mais c'était souvent sa sœur qui le protégeait.

Ses jumeaux semblaient être complémentaires. Lorsque Natsumi était un peu trop brusque ou butée, son frère la remettait à sa place. Inversement, quand Katsumi ne s'affirmait pas assez, elle le bousculait pour qu'il réagisse. C'était très surprenant de les voir ensemble.

* * *

><p><em><span>note de l'auteur<span>__:_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer le physique et le caractère des enfants de Natsume et Mikan. _

_Je me suis aussi amusée en imaginant quel genre de parents ils pourrait être. _

_C'est en lisant le vol.5 où durant la pièce: "The sleeping beauty", on voit Natsume accepter de porter le costume du chat sauvage après avoir remarqué la tristesse de l'enfant qu'il tient par la main que j'ai décidé d'en faire un papa gâteau. _

_Pour Mikan, c'est lors de bal de Noël, où elle décide de faire un pacte avec Mr. Bear pour qu'il accepte de passer un moment avec Youichi pour le consoler de la perte de son sa peluche. Je la voyait bien en maman attentionnée, mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par un enfant._

_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire la première partie de cet épilogue que moi à l'écrire._


	15. épilogue part2: du temps pour eux

épilogue part.2 : Du temps pour eux

_samedi_

Natsume fut ravi de voir enfin ce week-end en tête à tête arriver. Leurs enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains et il n'eut qu'une seule pensée en tête, s'occuper de sa femme. Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc où ils passèrent toute la matinée. Ils s'installèrent au calme, loin des allées et venues des passants.

Natsume s'assit contre un arbre et Mikan vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et enlaça sa taille. Natsume mit une main dans ses cheveux tandis que son autre main s'infiltra sous la robe de Mikan pour caresser l'une de ses jambes. Son épouse ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment de calme et de tendresse avec son mari.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Natsume et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui répondit sans attendre et remonta la main qui était sur sa jambe pour venir se poser sur son dos. Leur baiser se prolongea et ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils restèrent de longs moments enlacés avant de se lever pour marcher et ainsi profiter des paysages qu'offrait le parc.

Ils rentrèrent dîner vers midi, puis Natsume emmena sa femme au cinéma. Mikan ne vit pas grand-chose de la comédie romantique qui passait sur la toile car son mari, agacé par l'histoire, passa son temps à l'embrasser. Après la séance, il décida de s'arrêter à la pâtisserie d'Anna pour manger une douceur. Il voulait faire plaisir à sa femme.

"Bonjour Iinchô, dit le couple ― Bonjour Mikan, bonjour Natsume. Que désirez-vous? demanda-t-il en souriant. ― Juste un jus d'orange pour moi, merci, répondit Mikan.

― Mikan, je t'ai emmené pour que tu puisses manger une pâtisserie. Tu n'en n'as pas envie? demanda-t-il étonné et déçu. ― J'essaie de contrôler ma gourmandise, répondit-elle en souriant à son mari.

"Pour moi ce sera ce petit gâteau à la fraise, dit-il en désignant du doigt ce qu'il voulait sur le présentoir." Ils choisirent une table et Natsume s'assit à côté de sa femme. "Mikan, tu peux manger un petit gâteau, ça ne me dérange pas, affirma-t-il.

― Non merci Natsume. Si je commence à en manger, je vais encore exagérer. Si je deviens obèse, tu ne voudras plus de moi, dit sa femme sérieusement."

Mikan sourit à Natsume. Il fut un décontenancé par la réaction de son épouse. Il savait qu'elle le faisait pour lui et même si ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts pour changer ses défauts, il se sentit coupable de la voir se priver ainsi.

Il se rendit compte que les remarques blessantes et le comportement parfois brutal qu'il avait eu envers elle après leur lune de miel étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Il sut dès lors que même si tout se passait bien aujourd'hui, le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir avait laissé des traces profondes et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remette complètement.

"Mikan, je sais que je t'ai dit que tu étais gourmande, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Tu vas manger un morceau avec moi. Ainsi tu n'exagèreras pas, d'accord? lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

Ma belle, même si tu devenais trop grosse, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, affirma-t-il. Et puis, on pourrait toujours aller courir tous les deux pour que tu retrouves ta ligne, la rassura-t-il." Natsume mit son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule.

"D'accord Natsume, mais si tu vois que j'exagère pour quelque chose, je voudrais que tu me le dises avant que cela ne t'énerve. Je n'aime pas te voir en colère par ma faute, lui dit-elle.

― C'est promis. Mais je vais essayer de contrôler un peu plus mes mouvements d'humeur. Je sais que j'ai été très dur avec toi et que cela n'a pas dû être facile de me supporter, déclara-t-il sincèrement."

On apporta leur commande et Natsume demanda à Iinchô d'apporter une autre fourchette et une petite assiette. Mikan savoura son morceau de gâteau, mais n'en commanda pas un autre.

Anna vint les saluer. Natsume avait remarqué un homme qui regardait sans cesse Mikan et l'interrogea: "Anna, qui est cet homme là-bas? Il n'a pas quitté Mikan des yeux depuis notre arrivée, affirma-t-il soupçonneux.

― C'est un habitué. Je pense qu'il a petit faible pour Mikan. Il est très gentil, déclara-t-elle innocemment." Iinchô donna un coup de coude à sa femme. Tous deux connaissaient la jalousie excessive de Natsume. Anna se mordit la lèvre, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir.

" Il m'a aidée les premiers jours où j'ai travaillé avec Anna. Un des clients me faisait des avances. Je lui ai répondu poliment que je n'étais pas intéressée, mais si cet homme n'était pas intervenu, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie. Il a été mon sauveur, expliqua-t-elle à son mari."

Mikan regarda le jeune homme et lui fit un signe amical. Ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt et lui sourit. Il sembla heureux qu'elle l'ait remarqué, même s'il semblait déçu de la voir avec son mari. Natsume n'apprécia pas la remarque. Ainsi, sa femme avait eu des problèmes avec un type un peu empressé et en plus, un autre que lui était venu à son secours. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Sa jalousie prit à nouveau le dessus. "Mikan, tu devrais peut-être changer de travail. Je ne veux pas que des hommes viennent t'importuner ou tenter de te séduire. Qu'arrivera-t-il si, après ta journée, l'un deux s'en prend à toi? demanda-t-il inquiet.

― Natsume, sois raisonnable. Cet homme n'est rien pour moi et il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Après ma journée, Anna fait souvent un bout de chemin avec moi, c'est plus sûr pour elle comme pour moi, lui expliqua-t-elle.

―Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que des amoureux transis tournent en permanence autour de ma femme, grommela Natsume de mauvaise humeur."

Anna fut atterrée. Il n'allait interdire à Mikan de travailler avec elle tout de même, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle qui aimait tant partager ses journées de travail avec son amie.

"Non Natsume, je ne changerai pas de job, dit-elle fermement. J'aime travailler avec Anna. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, autant que tu m'enfermes à double tours à la maison, ajouta-t-elle tristement."

Natsume avait du mal à contrôler son côté possessif et jaloux. Sa femme faisait tellement d'efforts pour lui, pensa-t-il. Il essaierait de se dominer, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, décida-t-il. Elle avait raison, il devait lui faire confiance.

"Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en ces hommes qui pourraient te faire du mal, lui dit-il ayant remarqué la tristesse que provoquait son manque de confiance envers elle."

Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer que Mikan lui appartenait. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser, mais ne fut pas dupe sur ses intentions. Elle emprisonna le visage de son mari dans ses mains et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

"Natsume, je t'aime et je ne te tromperai pas, affirma-t-elle. Ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance? demanda-t-elle."

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Natsume regarda sa femme avec amour. Contrairement à lui, elle avait beaucoup de patience et ne le blâmait pas pour ses mauvais côtés. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait accepté de lui pardonner son infidélité car si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait sans doute été aussi compréhensif.

Anna se détendit et regarda Iinchô. Ils furent impressionnés par leur amie. Elle avait transformé leur Natsume. Ils se souvinrent du petit garçon solitaire, sauvage et froid de l'académie avant que Mikan n'entre à l'école. Lorsqu'ils le voyaient aujourd'hui, ils se dirent qu'il avait changé pour le mieux.

Après avoir salué Anna et Iinchô, le couple alla se balader en ville et soupèrent en amoureux dans un restaurant. Enfin, ils prirent une douche avant de retourner dans la chambre.

"Ce soir, tu es toute à moi. Pas de cauchemar ou de besoins de câlins de nos petits diables pour venir nous interrompre, déclara-t-il ravi.

― Interrompre quoi? Moi qui pensais profiter de notre week-end en tête à tête pour me reposer, dit-elle d'un air innocent. Tu veux encore me mettre enceinte alors que tu profites de la première occasion pour mettre nos enfants en pension? railla-t-elle." Elle le regarda d'un air faussement offusqué. Son mari sourit.

"Non, Je pense que trois enfants, c'est amplement suffisant pour le moment. Par contre, une nuit d'amour avec ma femme, c'est indispensable, affirma-t-il en regardant sa femme ardemment. ― Et si ce soir, je n'en avais pas envie?"

Mikan le taquinait. Elle vit son expression désir non déguisée dans ses yeux. Natsume ne se laissa pas démonter.

"Mais j'ai une femme compréhensive qui aime me faire plaisir. Si je lui demande gentiment, elle acceptera surement. Hein, ma chérie? dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

― Et comment comptes-tu être gentil pour me faire changer d'avis? le questionna-t-elle en riant. ― J'ai toute une panoplie d'arguments en réserve, affirma-t-il sûr de lui."

Mikan rit en voyant son mari s'approcher d'elle comme un chat prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il embrassa d'abord sa femme avec tendresse et quand elle lui rendit son baiser, il devint plus exigeant et plus passionné. Natsume quitta les lèvres de sa femme et la déshabilla entièrement. Mikan dévêtit à son tour son mari.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et déposa sur le lit, puis se plaça au dessus d'elle. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou et de sa gorge. Il prit ses seins dans ses mains et les pétrit doucement. "Na…tsu…me! gémit doucement Mikan."

Sa poitrine avait diminué depuis sa dernière grossesse, mais était tout de même restée une taille au-dessus de ce qu'elle était avant, pour le plus grand plaisir de son époux. Sa bouche s'empara de son sein gauche pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait le droit. Sa bouche suça doucement la peau tendre jusqu'à la pointe qu'il mordilla. Mikan gémit plus fort.

Sa bouche s'occupa alors de son autre sein et sa main palpa celui que ses lèvres laissaient libre. Mikan mit ses mains autour de son cou.

"Natsume! murmura-t-elle." Les mains de son époux descendirent le long des hanches de sa femme puis s'attardèrent sur ses fesses avant de glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Il demanda à sa femme de se mettre sur le ventre. Il commença alors à caresser ses fesses et à les embrasser puis remonta le long de son dos. Il caressa ses cheveux et les laissa doucement glisser entre ses doigts, puis il sentit leur parfum avant de les écarter de son dos. Il continua à embrasser son corps en remontant vers sa nuque.

Mikan se retourna et laissa ses mains descendre le long du dos de son époux. Natsume emprisonna ses cuisses dans ses mains et les plaça autour de son corps. Mikan caressa doucement ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il commença son voyage en elle, elle émit des cris de plaisir. Mikan accompagna Natsume dans ses mouvements et les gémissements de son mari s'unirent aux siens.

Il stoppa un instant et regarda sa femme. "Mikan, ton corps me rends fou, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque." Il continua d'explorer le corps de sa femme pendant plusieurs heures. Quand enfin, il fut fatigué, il s'allongea sur le corps de sa femme.

"C'était merveilleux, mon amour, déclara-t-il émerveillé. On recommencera demain, hein? Des nuits comme celle-là, on n'en a eu très peu depuis la naissance de Kayuke. ajouta-t-il."

"Tu ne vas pas blâmer ton fils tout de même? railla-t-elle. ― Non… Hum! Dis donc, ta poitrine n'est plus aussi conséquente qu'avant, remarqua-t-il."

"Natsume, ne me dis pas que tu veux encore me mettre enceinte? demanda-t-elle interloquée. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais plus d'enfants pour le moment."

― Non, je redécouvre juste le plaisir de pouvoir les prendre en entier dans ma bouche. Ils sont à croquer, lui affirma-t-il enjôleur. Ma petite poupée à la peau si douce. Je t'aime comme tu es. Ton corps est parfait.

On ne dirait pas que tu as déjà eu trois enfants. Tu es si belle et si désirable. Je suis heureux Mikan, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rester loin de toi si longtemps, affirma-t-il en regardant le corps de sa femme avec adoration."

― Moi aussi Natsume. Je suis heureuse avec toi, lui dit-elle rassurée." Mikan regarda son mari avec tendresse et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em><span>dimanche<span>_

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent leur douche et Natsume décida d'emmener son épouse passer la journée à la mer. Mikan prit leurs effets pour la baignade et le bain de soleil et mangèrent un bout avant de partir. Ils furent heureux de pouvoir s'étendre sur le sable après leur trajet en voiture.

Après s'être enduit mutuellement de crème, ils passèrent la journée à se dorer sur la plage et à se baigner. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Natsume demanda à Mikan de remballer leurs affaires.

Il l'emmena dans un endroit plus calme. Il n'y avait personne dans cet endroit. Natsume étendit lui-même le drap sur le sable. Mikan s'étendit sur le dos un instant et son mari s'étendit sur elle. Elle se raidit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nous sommes dans un endroit public. On pourrait nous voir. Tu veux qu'on se fasse arrêter pour exhibitionnisme? dit-elle mal à l'aise.

― C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai emmenée ici. Il n'y a personne, lui dit-il. ― Natsume…, protesta-t-elle."

Pendant qu'il embrassait Mikan sa main gauche derrière son cou, la droite caressa doucement ses hanches et ses cuisses.

"Mmh!... Natsu…me, gémit-elle, tentant de résister au désir que faisait naître en elle son mari." Il ôta ensuite son maillot avant d'enlever celui de sa femme. Il utilisa alors ses deux mains pour enlever le haut du bikini. Mikan se sentit mal à l'aise. Natsume essaya de la rassurer.

"Ma chérie détends-toi! Il n'y a que nous deux ici, lui affirma-t-il d'un ton pressant."

Il fit l'amour à sa femme comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux, hormis le bruit du ressac et la caresse du soleil sur leur peau. Il la prit une première fois puis se mit en position assise et demanda à sa femme de faire pareil. Les jambes de Mikan s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne les observait.

Natsume l'obligea à tourner son visage vers lui et l'embrassa en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne pensa plus qu'aux lèvres qui s'emparaient des siennes. Il commença à aller et venir en elle. Celle-ci s'agrippa à son dos et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux. Leurs corps ondulèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre. Leurs cris de plaisir se mêlèrent au chant des vagues.

Mikan fut fatiguée après leurs ébats. Natsume ramassa leurs affaires et sa femme se rhabilla, puis il fit de même. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et prirent une douche ensemble. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement.

Elle apprécia parcourir le corps de son mari avec ses mains pour le couvrir de savon. Ensuite, ils se shampouinèrent l'un l'autre avant de se rincer. Il adora glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son épouse pour éliminer le reste du shampooing que la douche n'avait pas réussi à enlever.

Mikan s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche quand son mari l'arrêta. "Natsume, on vient juste de se laver, protesta-t-elle. ― Encore une fois avant de retrouver nos enfants, murmura-t-il, rapprochant le corps de sa femme contre le sien.

Il la fit reculer contre le mur de la douche. Elle frissonna au contact du carrelage froid contre son dos. Elle sut ce qui l'attendait et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il déposa gentiment ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les entrouvrir et de mêler sa langue à la sienne. Il appuya son corps contre le sien. Sa bouche quitta ses lèvres pour déposer de multiples baisers sur ses yeux, ses joues, son nez avant de descendre dans son cou.

Mikan murmura son nom à maintes reprises tout en caressant la douce chevelure de son mari. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sous ses fesses avant de la soulever. Elle enroula alors la taille de son époux avec ses jambes.

Il garda l'une de ses mains sous ses fesses tandis que l'autre s'empara de l'un de ses seins. Après l'avoir massé doucement, sa bouche prit le relais. Il savoura le gout de la peau tendre qu'il suçait avec délectation, puis s'occupa de son autre sein.

Mikan se sentit son corps s'alanguir et se laissa aller contre son mari. Il quitta sa poitrine et se mit entièrement en elle. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, très doucement avant de laisser le désir le submerger. Ils émirent des cris de plaisir à l'unisson. Son désir semblait être sans fin et il la prit encore et encore. Ils rejoignirent plus d'une fois le lieu des délices avant que le désir Natsume ne soit enfin assouvi.

Il reposa doucement sa femme sur ses pieds. Ils se rincèrent à nouveau avant de s'habiller et d'aller rechercher leurs bambins. Mikan était épuisée et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses jambes avait du mal à tenir debout. Son mari passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et l'aida à marcher. Elle profita du trajet en voiture pour récupérer un peu.

* * *

><p><em>Maison du père de Natsume<em>

"Vous êtes déjà là? s'exclama le père de Natsume. ― Déjà? Mais tu as eu Kayuke pendant deux jours. N'est-ce pas suffisant? demanda-t-elle en riant.

― A vrai dire, le temps à passé très vite, déclara-t-il en souriant. ― Coucou mon ange, tu viens m'embrasser? dit Mikan à son fils ainé."

Kayuke vint embrasser sa mère qui s'assit et le prit sur ses genoux. Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue, puis resserra ses bras autour du petit corps de son fils.

"Mikan, tu l'étouffes. Laisse respirer, railla-t-il. ― Mais non, papa, ça va, répondit son petit garçon, heureux d'être le centre d'attention de sa mère."

Natsume regarda son fils d'un air moqueur. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il avait un rival dans sa propre maison quand il la voyait donner autant de tendresse à Kayuke. "Je suis pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Je suis jaloux de mon propre enfant."

Elle se retourna vers son beau-père. "Si tu n'as pas vu le temps passer cela veut dire qu'il a été sage. Je n'en attendait pas moins de mon petit ange, déclara-t-elle fièrement. ― Oui, il a été très obéissant, confirma-t-il.

―Il n'est pas mon fils pour rien. Hein, bonhomme? rétorqua Natsume. Oui, papa, répondit aussitôt Kayuke." Ils prirent congé d'Aoi et de monsieur Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><em>appartement de Shiki<em>

Mikan salua Shiki et s'assit dans le salon avec Kayuke pendant que Natsume prenait Natsumi dans ses bras. "Est-ce que ma petite princesse a été sage? demanda-t-il confiant. ― Bien sûr papa, répondit sa fille.

― J'ai dû la rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois le premier jour, intervint Shiki. Mais lorsqu'elle a compris que je ne céderais pas à ses caprices, elle est devenue très sage, conclut-il, en souriant.

"Alors Natsumi, ton parrain n'est pas aussi facile à manipuler que ton père, hein? railla sa mère." Natsumi prit un air innocent. Shiki sourit d'un air moqueur en regardant Natsume.

"Je ne comprends pas, maman, dit Natsumi innocemment. ― Elle a beau te ressembler physiquement, de caractère, c'est de Natsume qu'elle tient, affirma-t-il.

― Oui, c'est vrai. Elle très intelligente et n'hésite pas à profiter de ses atouts pour arriver à ses fins, déclara-t-elle en riant."

Mikan regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux et sut que celle-ci avait très bien compris. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais lui sourit d'un air entendu. Natsume fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et garda sa princesse dans ses bras.

"Mikan ça va? Tu sembles bien fatiguée, remarqua Shiki. ― Oui, merci Shiki. Tout va bien, répondit-elle simplement." Shiki regarda Natsume et le vit sourire. Il comprit.

"Ce week-end avec ton mari ne semble pas avoir été de tout repos, ajouta-t-il malicieusement." Mikan ne répondit pas et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Natsume passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il regarda Shiki droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter: "J'ai eu ma princesse à moi seule pendant deux jours entiers, déclara-t-il en souriant. Deux jours de pure félicité, ajouta-t-il malicieusement."

Mikan, bien que fatiguée, entendit la remarque éloquente de son mari et son visage devint écarlate. Elle n'osa pas regarder Shiki dans les yeux, ce qui fit rire Natsume. Ils remercièrent Shiki et retournèrent à la voiture.

* * *

><p><em>appartement de Kazu<em>

Kazu les accueillit et la petite troupe s'installa dans le salon. Dès que Katsumi vit sa mère, il se précipita vers elle. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Natsume s'assit à côté de sa femme, tandis que Kayuke, Natsumi et Kazu s'assirent en face d'eux.

"Tout s'est bien passé? interrogea Natsume. ― Ton fils a été très sage, mais sa mère lui a beaucoup manqué. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir sans le baiser de sa maman, l'informa-t-il gentiment. Je l'ai laissé dormir avec moi hier soir et m'a présence semble l'avoir rassuré."

Mikan regarda son petit bout de chou et sourit. "Je t'ai beaucoup manqué mon petit cœur? Ce soir, tu auras tous les bisous que tu veux avant d'aller dormir, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement."

Katsumi regarda sa mère avec adoration. Natsume et Kazu sourirent en voyant l'expression fervente sur la frimousse du petit garçon.

"Il aime sa maman, ça ne fait aucun doute, remarqua-t-il en riant."

Natsume prit un air faussement chagriné et s'adressa à son fils. "Et moi alors? Je ne t'ai pas manqué un peu? demanda-t-il à son fils. Katsumi regarda son père d'un air coupable avant de lui répondre: "Si papa, beaucoup."

Natsume regarda son fils d'un air moqueur. Il savait qu'il adorait se laisser dorloter par sa mère.

"Mes petits garçons ont du mal à dormir ailleurs qu'à la maison, intervint Mikan. Kayuke s'est habitué petit à petit. Je suis sûre que Katsumi fera de même. Quant à Natsumi, elle semble être la seule pour qui cela ne pose aucun problème de dormir dans un endroit inconnu. Quand elle est fatiguée, elle s'endort n'importe où, conclut-elle."

― Je me demande de qui elle peut bien tenir? Hein Ma chérie! railla-t-il. ― Sans doute de moi, puisque tu m'en fais la remarque, rétorqua-t-elle boudeuse." Il rit devant l'expression maussade de sa femme.

Elle retourna son attention vers son fils. Elle caressa le dos de Katsumi et déposa de nombreux baisers dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues. Il se laissa aller contre elle avant de laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

"Eh bien! Je crois que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ma nièce. Pas une fois je n'ai eu droit à un tel soupir. Natsume, obtiens-tu le même résultat avec ce petit bonhomme? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

― J'ai bien peur que non, répondit-il d'un ton faussement chagriné. Lorsqu'il n'est pas bien, elle est la seule à pouvoir lui rendre le sourire."

― Mon petit trésor, ces deux jours ont été long pour toi, hein? N'écoute pas ces mauvaises langues. C'est normal que personne ne puisse remplacer ta maman, lui dit-elle doucement."

Mikan regarda son fils qui se serrait contre elle. Il ferma les yeux, indifférent aux commentaires de Kazu et de Natsume. Elle sourit et continua de le dorloter par des marques de tendresse en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps.

Kazu sourit en le voyant resserrer ses petites mains autour de la taille de sa nièce. Natsume regarda son fils attendri. Décidément, il était plus sensible que les deux autres. Ils remercièrent Kazu qui leur dit de ne pas hésiter à leur confier à nouveau Katsumi s'ils avaient besoin d'un baby-sitter.

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture, il resta assis sur les genoux de Mikan tout le trajet. Il s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Après un souper rapide et leur toilette. Les enfants allèrent dormir. Mikan passa dans la chambre de chacun de ses enfants pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.<p>

A peine avait-elle prit Katsumi dans ses bras qu'il s'y endormit. Elle le posa sur son lit et le borda avant de l'embrasser. Elle alla dire bonsoir à sa fille qui écoutait l'histoire que lui lisait son époux. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans celle de Kayuke, il était assis sur son lit et attendait patiemment de pouvoir embrasser sa mère avant de dormir.

"Alors mon ange, tu t'es bien amusé chez papy? l'interrogea-t-elle. ― Oui. Papy et tante Aoi m'ont emmené dans un parc d'attractions, c'était amusant, lui conta-t-il.

― Je suis contente que tu te sois bien amusé. Est-ce que j'ai droit à un bisou? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais? lui dit-elle sincère. ― Tu m'as manqué aussi maman, répondit-il aussitôt."

Kayuke embrassa sa mère sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras. Mikan était fatiguée, mais aurait voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils. Elle ne pouvait le voir que le week-end et bien qu'elle ait passé deux jours merveilleux avec son mari, son fils ainé lui avait manqué.

Natsume entra dans la pièce et dit bonsoir à son fils. Il était étonné de voir à quel point le comportement de son fils différait du sien. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Pourtant, leur vécu était à l'opposé. Son fils n'hésitait jamais à dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait et à le lui montrer en l'embrassant ou en la serrant dans ses bras. Kayuke avait beaucoup d'amis et allait facilement vers les autres.

En le regardant, Natsume eut un peu l'impression de voir l'enfant qu'il aurait pu être si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il fut heureux de voir son fils avoir une vie normale, faite de joie et des petits soucis que peuvent rencontrer les enfants. Il n'aurait pas à connaître les épreuves par lesquelles il avait dû passer et c'était réconfortant.

Il prit Mikan par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa s'y endormir et ainsi récupérer ses forces après ces deux jours en amoureux.

Il savoura la douceur de ses cheveux et de son corps sous ses mains. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement. La douce chaleur de sa femme rendit son corps somnolent et le son de son souffle régulier fut comme une berceuse. Il rejoignit les bras de Morphée sans regret.

Il avait savouré chaque minute passée en sa compagnie durant ses deux jours en tête à tête. Avoir Mikan à ses côtés le comblait de bonheur. Il l'aimait comme un fou et savait que cet amour était partagé.

Après un début de mariage difficile, Natsume et Mikan avaient enfin trouvé leur équilibre. Ils étaient heureux. Natsume savait aussi qu'il y aurait sans doute d'autres soucis qui viendraient assombrir leur bonheur, mais il était sûr que lui et sa femme surmonteraient les problèmes ensembles.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span>: **

**Voilà, c'est enfin fini! J'espère que ceux qui auront le courage et la gentillesse de suivre la fiction dans son entièreté ne seront pas déçus.**


End file.
